The New Kid is a Rock Star!
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Sasuke is a rock star, he's been in the business ever sine he could remember. Now his brother is making him finish high school in a public school. With fan girls and boys, drugs, drinking, parties, and a certain blonde involved, chaos ensues. Au NaruSasu
1. Animal I Have Become

**THIS IS A REVISED VERSION! IT HAS MORE DETAIL AND MAYBE IS A LITTLE BIT BETTER XD. THIS IS LONGER AND HAS SOME INFORMATION THAT YOU MAY NEED TO KNOW SERIOUSLY YOU MIGHT WANT TO REREAD THIS CHAPTER….**

**The New Kid is a Rock star!**

**Summary: Sasuke is a rock star, he's been in the business ever sine he could remember. Now his brother is making him finish high school in a public school. With fan girls and boys, drugs, drinking, parties, and a certain blonde involved, chaos ensues.**

**Pairing: NaruSasuNaru**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: Deals with drugs, underage drinking, and boyxboy love.**

**I own nothing unfortunately**

**This will not interfere with me updating my other stories…I have writers block on a few of them so this is going to help me get over that hopefully :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Animal I Have Become**

At the age of sixteen Sasuke was a junior in high school, though he wasn't your normal teenager. He had never been to a real school; his whole life was on the road. He was a rock star. Sasuke had been in the business as long as he could remember. His father owned one of the biggest recording companies and made sure he and his brother were in the industry.

When he was younger his father made sure that he was home schooled and with no one "below" him. The young Uchiha had no idea what the real world was like. He grew up on tour with his brother and when he was old enough he made his own band, and his brother became his manager. He thought that nothing and nobody could touch him, but he was wrong.

At the beginning of the year everything was going good, he was on tour, he was healthy, he had his mother and brother for support and his grades were staying good. But around Christmas, his parents got in a plane crash and neither survived. This is when Sasuke's world came crashing down. Sasuke was never close with his father, but his mother and brother meant the world to him. When his parents died, Itachi got busy as he was suddenly forced to take over the family business. When he had neither his mother nor his brother any longer, he turned to other people in the industry for guidance; unfortunately he chose the wrong ones.

Unlike his younger brother, Itachi knew what the business could do to people and he saw this happening to his brother, he took it in his hands to stop it. Since their parents died, he was now the young Uchiha's guardian. He saw that Sasuke was starting to do drugs, partying and drinking, while his grades continually went down. Itachi saw this to his advantage.

The doorbell rang and Sasuke quickly ran down to get it. He opened the door to see Orochimaru, his drug dealer, there. The drug dealer was one that Pein, an ex-friend of Itachi's, introduced him to. He was a shady guy, who seemed to be overly fond of Sasuke. The younger Uchiha didn't seem to notice though; he was only caring about getting high. The fact that the dealer was looking at him with a gaze that screamed, 'I want your body,' didn't even seem to be noticed by the used to be genius teen.

He still could be a genius Itachi knew this. He knew that all he needed to do was get clean and his brother could be the person he used to be, not this almost animal like teen he was proving to seem like.

"Hey, you got what I called for?" Sasuke asked.

"You got the money?" Orochimaru responded.

"You know…" the raven started to say.

Before Sasuke could finish his sentence Itachi was next to him and he cut him off, "Actually he doesn't." The older Uchiha glared at the snake like man and slammed the door shut before he turned toward his younger brother.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke yelled.

"This has to stop," he said as he pointed toward the door.

"What you don't want him coming to the house anymore?" the younger Uchiha asked, confused.

"It's not about him coming to the house," Itachi frowned.

"Then what?" Sasuke asked, genuinely confused.

"It's about the drugs, drinking and partying, it has to stop," Itachi said, knowing that his brother would ruin his life if he didn't.

"You're not mom you can't tell me what to do," Sasuke said harshly.

"You're right, but if she were here she'd be disappointed in how you turned out," the older Uchiha retorted.

"It's none of your business!" Sasuke yelled, angry that he wasn't getting what he wanted.

"Well I'm making it my business," Itachi knew that he had to step in.

"Just stay the fuck away from me!" he yelled, just wanting to get away and get some drugs.

"You see Sasuke I have this lovely thing called power, because I am your guardian and you know what else? Since I run the company I can control when you go on tour, what concerts you do, everything you do for your fans, your career is in my hands," the older man said in a threatening tone.

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke angrily asked.

"I'm saying, until you get cleaned up and your grades up you don't get anything: no studio time, no tour, no concerts, no interviews, no parties, none if it," he said, finally putting his foot down.

"So what you're sending me to rehab?" the young Uchiha asked in disbelief.

"Exactly," Itachi smirked.

"You can't make me go!" Sasuke said as he made his way up the stairs of the mansion they shared.

"I thought we went through this, I can," he said calmly.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Sasuke yelled again.

Itachi grabbed his wrist, "Sasuke, stop it!"

"Let me go!" he yelled. Sasuke ripped his hand out of his brother's grasp and ran up stairs.

And that's all that Sasuke remembers of that day, because after that he went up the stairs and shot himself up with heroine. But this time he didn't just get a high, this time he almost died. Luckily his brother got in the room and found him only minutes after he passed out. He woke up in a hospital bed. He was lucky that he survived. But that was his rock bottom. It was only then that Itachi was able to get Sasuke to go to rehab.

"Now do you believe me that you need to go to rehab?" the older brother asked quietly.

The younger Uchiha just nodded, that's all his pride would let him do.

**NS**

When Sasuke went to rehab he found out a few things about himself. The first was that he was addicted more than he thought. Rehab had made him see this, because of the horrendous thing called withdrawal symptoms.

The second thing he learned was that he could write better when he wasn't doped up on drugs. The rehab therapist gave him a journal to write his feelings, but Sasuke was never good with feelings, instead he used it to write songs. Itachi could take him away from the studio and away from concerts, but he could not take his passion of music away.

The last thing he learned was that he didn't like to be practically locked in a room all day. It was true that he wasn't, though he had to stay with in the rehab facility's grounds, he could go other places, but to him he felt like he was caged in. Therefore he turned to writing songs, which in turn did end up putting his feelings down. Thus within his first week of being there a new song was born.

Sasuke wrote as he thought about the place he was at and the anger he felt towards it. He knew he needed help, but he felt this was the worst way to help him; he didn't want to be locked up. Yet his brother felt it was the only way the stubborn Uchiha would get over his addiction.

'_If people see this side of me…isn't it just showing them a piece of me? Who cares if they see? They shouldn't try to change me! What am I saying? I just want drugs…I guess I do need help.'_ Sasuke really just wanted to stop thinking, but he had no way to get away from himself, he was alone in the room of the expensive rehab center.

Sasuke continued to write, it seemed the lyrics just flowed out of him. He knew on some level that he did become an animal. He was realizing just how much drugs took over his life. Before drugs he wouldn't have yelled at his brother for slamming the door on Orochimaru. He hated the creep before drugs. _'I have become like an animal, all I want is to get high, and I will do anything to do so.'_

Sasuke stared down at the page as he reread the song he had written. It was one of his best, though he didn't like what he was going through to get to that point.

**NS**

It took him about half a year to get over his addiction and out of the rehab center. Sasuke had turned seventeen while he was in rehab, and since then had become a senior, barely. Itachi had more in mind though; he had something else to tell his younger brother about.

Once Sasuke had been to rehab, his brother was going to make sure he would stay clean. He wasn't about to let his brother just jump back into the rock star life after only a few months of intense rehab. Itachi had something else in mind.

"I told you, I'm clean, you don't have to follow me around," Sasuke said annoyed of his brother.

"Yes I know, but there are some things you need to know," his brother informed him.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he stopped and turned toward his brother.

"You see we had to tell people why were gone, and to them it wasn't because of a drug addiction," he started to explain.

"What the fuck did you say to them?" he asked angrily.

"Well your adoring fans think you were out because of stress, you see we told them you fainted due to stress and you were taking a few months off to recuperate," he explained.

"Okay, I can work with that," Sasuke said surprisingly calmly.

Sasuke turned to walk away, but his brother said, "That's not all."

The younger Uchiha stopped and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well you know that I worry about you," Itachi said, trying to figure out of to phrase it.

"Just tell me damn it," Sasuke growled out.

"You're going back to school," Itachi said plainly.

"I know online school," Sasuke said with an eyebrow raised.

"That's not what I mean, what I'm saying is your going to a public school," Itachi said as he took a step back so his brother wouldn't yell directly into his ears.

"WHAT!" Sasuke yelled as Itachi covered his ears.

"You want to get back in that studio don't you?" Itachi said in a conniving tone.

"Yeah," Sasuke said in a very annoyed tone.

"Well this is the only way you are, you're going to be going to Konoha High," he smirked, very pleased with himself.

"Where the fuck is that?" Sasuke asked.

"In the small town of Konoha," his brother said with a look on his face that was half a smile and half a smirk.

Sasuke was very unhappy at this point. All he wanted to do is go back to recording and touring, "Why the fuck do I have to do that? I'm clean you said…"

Itachi cut him off, "I said when you are clean AND your grades are up. Which they aren't."

"Because I've been in rehab!" Sasuke argued.

"You could have kept up with school, I brought you your work. Plus I think this would be best for you," Itachi wasn't going to give in.

"How would this be best?" the teen growled.

"You have to see the real world; most people don't go out drinking and partying when they're underage," the older Uchiha said. Sasuke just glared at Itachi. "Okay maybe they do every now and then, but certainly not every night like you were," Itachi added.

"I won't this time," Sasuke tried.

"And I can't be certain of that, but if you prove to me you can last your last year of high school with good grades, no drinking, and no drugs, then you can record your new album," he said, trying to make his brother agree.

"This is so unfair!" Sasuke practically whined.

"That's life, take it or leave it," Itachi said, not backing down.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine."

"Good, you start tomorrow," he said, extremely pleased.

Sasuke glared at the back of his brother's head as he walked away.

**NS**

Sasuke sat in an office, it was seven in the morning, and he was tired and not very happy about having to be there. He especially wasn't excited about having to go to a public school. The biggest thing on his mind was how he'd avoid crazy fans trying to attack him.

The principal came in the room that he and his brother were sitting in and gave a halfhearted smile at them. She looked with a raised eyebrow at first the teen Uchiha, who seemed to have the emo look perfected, and then at the bodyguards next to the two boys and said, "They won't be able to go to class with you."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked harshly.

"It's going to be a big enough distraction just having you here, let alone some big guys in black suits," she said, causing Sasuke to sigh.

"And what if he gets attacked by a fan?" Itachi asked.

"I'm sure he can handle himself," she replied.

"Right," Itachi said. Sasuke sat in the room, angry that his brother was going along with their "terms."

The principal introduced herself as Tsunade and continued to go on to tell about the school and the classes that the young Uchiha was taking.

The raven-haired teen had started to text someone, which made them both stop talking and stare at him. "What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"You really should be listening," Tsunade said.

"It's not like he won't repeat everything later," Sasuke said as he looked back down at his phone.

"Sasuke put the phone away," Itachi said with a glared. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and put his phone in his pocket.

"Thank you," Tsunade said, though she really wanted to kill the boy already. Tsunade was about to continue when what looked like and orange blur came running in her office and behind her.

"NARUTO!" she yelled and her face got angrier.

The orange blur stood up and reveled to be a blonde teen. The blonde boy just stood there in awe as he saw the person he had just been listening to moments before on his Ipod, in the seat across the desk.

"Naruto is there a reason you've just interrupted my meeting?" Tsunade asked angrily.

"Is that Sasuke Uchiha from Sharingan?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yes, now answer my question," she demanded.

'_I didn't think it was possible but, he looks better in person,'_ Naruto thought, staring at the rock star.

"It's not nice to stare, dobe," the raven-haired teen said, earning him a smack over the back of the head from his brother.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto yelled. _'Crap did I seriously just call him teme?'_

Sasuke glared and Tsunade grabbed Naruto by the ear, pulling him out of the office. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Why is he in your office?" Naruto questioned.

"Answer my question Naruto," she looked at him, losing her patience with the boy.

"Well you see I might have called Kiba dog-boy and he might have started to chase me," Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Tsunade's eye was twitching, "Okay just for that you're showing the Uchiha around."

"You mean he's going to be going HERE?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Yes," she said, rolling her eyes.

"And **I** get to show **HIM** around?" he grinned.

"Yes, don't sound so excited," she said as she saw the blonde was about to explode with excitement. "I can always find someone else."

"NO! I mean, it'll be fine," Naruto said trying to sound calm.

"Fine, come on, I want to get them out of my office anyway," she mumbled.

The blonde boy smiled and she paused, "Oh yeah, make sure he doesn't get attacked by fans, you know how some of the girls in this school can be."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and said, "Right."

The two of them walked into the office to see a bored Sasuke and a glaring Itachi. "Well, we're done here, and Naruto is going to show you around," Tsunade said.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said as he was busy glaring at his schedule.

"Can I talk to my brother real quick?" Itachi said.

"Yeah, no problem," she replied.

Itachi pulled Sasuke out of the room and away from the office. A curious Naruto stayed within hearing range. "Stop being such a stuck up ass," Itachi said.

"I'm not being a stuck up ass," Sasuke said as he shoved the schedule and locker combination into his pocket.

"Yes you are. Don't forget you might have some fans around here, you can't be like this or your fan base will go down," Itachi said firmly to his brother.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he looked away.

"Look I know you're not happy about this, but get over yourself," Itachi growled out as he forced his brother to look at him.

"Why can't I just go back to home schooling?" Sasuke asked pulling away from his brother.

"We both saw what happened last time I gave you freedom like that," Itachi said in a slightly angry voice.

"I'm clean, I'm not going to fall back into that, and you and I both know that," the boy argued.

"No, Sasuke, I can't say I really do," Itachi said with almost accusing eyes.

"And you say I'm the one being an ass," Sasuke said, disappointed that his brother didn't trust him. Sasuke felt it was bad enough having withdrawal once, let alone having to go through it again.

"I'm looking out for my little brother," the older Uchiha assured him.

"I can look out for myself," Sasuke said, refusing to make eye contact.

"Well until you're eighteen you will do as I say," he replied.

'_So it wasn't a panic attack?'_ Naruto thought as he listened to the conversation.

The raven teen noticed how close the blonde was, "Hey dobe."

'_Damn it,'_ said blonde thought.

"I know you can hear me," Sasuke said. The two Uchiha boys walked over to him. Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at the blonde. "Do you find it fun to listen in on private conversations?" the younger of the two hissed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he said.

Sasuke continued to glare at him and Itachi sighed. "Listen you can't tell anyone what you heard," Itachi said with a warning voice and the blonde nodded. "I have to go, I'll pick you up in front of the school Sasuke," Itachi said as he left.

Sasuke glared at the back of his brother's head as if he was trying to burn a hole into the back of his head.

"So I should probably show you around now," Naruto said nervously.

The raven just looked at the other boy. He noticed the boy's bright blue eyes, blonde hair, tan skin and scar marks on his face, he thought that he was cute, but it was unnoticeable in his face as he just said, "Hn."

The raven followed the blonde as they walked into a much more crowded place, which probably wasn't the smartest idea.

A pink haired girl, who by the face on her binder was obviously a Sasuke fan, screamed as she saw him. "Oh my gosh, it's Sasuke!"

Everyone turned to look in the direction she was staring in. Soon enough there was a huge crowd around the raven and the blonde. Everyone was trying to touch the raven. The rave was used to this and looking for an opening, once he found one he grabbed the blonde's hand and ran out of the circle.

"Ah!" Naruto said as Sasuke was pulling him. Naruto felt a slight blush as he felt his hand being held by his favorite rock star. When he saw the group chasing them he snapped out of it.

"Oh, shit," Naruto said and pulled Sasuke into an empty near by room. Though this got them away from the crowd, it ended up with Sasuke tripping as he was pulled into the room and since their hands were still connected, Naruto ended up on top of him. "You okay?" Naruto asked the raven.

"Well, I'd be better if you weren't on top of me," Sasuke replied.

"Oh, right," Naruto said with a blush as he quickly got off the raven.

The raven got up and dusted himself off, "At least those girls are gone."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I guess I forgot," the blonde said nervously.

"What that they would attack me?" the raven asked.

"Yeah, usually when I show people around, they aren't well, famous," Naruto said.

"I'm used to it by now," Sasuke shrugged.

"So, why did you have them tell people it was stress?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" the raven said, confused by the blonde's question.

"The drug cover up," the other boy said.

"Oh, that, that was my brother's doing," Sasuke said, not knowing why on earth he was actually telling the blonde, for some reason it was as if his mouth was just saying whatever, with out asking him if it was okay.

"Oh, so he didn't want people to know?" he questioned.

"No, it could ruin my career," the raven sighed.

"Oh," was Naruto's brilliant response.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, not knowing what else to say.

"I think we're able to go out now," Naruto said, not hearing anything outside of the door.

"Hn," was the only response that he got.

The blonde opened the door to be met with a bunch of girls surrounding it and quickly shut the door.

"Are they still out there dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep," the blonde nodded.

The raven sighed and sat on one of the desks. For a few minutes there was silence, they knew that they wouldn't get out until the bell rang. They sat in the room in silence for a few minutes.

"So are you recording anything new?" Naruto asked, trying to start the conversation going.

"Not right now," Sasuke replied somewhat bitterly.

"Why not?" the blonde asked.

"Itachi," was the only answer Sasuke gave.

"What does he have to do with it?" Naruto asked, knowing that he was probably annoying the rock star.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Sasuke snapped, with the way he seemed to just tell the blonde what ever, he didn't want to take any chances of saying anything that he really shouldn't.

"I'm just making conversation," the blonde shrugged.

"Haven't you ever heard that silence is golden?" the raven asked.

"I never understood where that came from," Naruto smiled.

"I'm sure," Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto crossed his arms and looked away from the man he thought it'd be so amazing to meet.

Sasuke didn't know why, but he felt bad being mean to the blonde, "I'm sorry, I'm just having a bad week."

The blonde grinned and was about to say something when the bell rang. "What's your schedule?" the blonde asked instead.

Sasuke handed the other boy his crumbled up schedule. After he straightened it out to be readable, he said, "Awesome! Same as mine!"

"Hn."

"We'll go to Tsunade to get a pass when the bell rings," Naruto smiled.

"Whatever," Sasuke shrugged. He wasn't sure why, but couldn't stop glancing at the blonde. All Sasuke knew was that that day would be very long.

**TBC…**

**Song of inspiration: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace**

**It will be continued :D**

**Thanks for the reviews so far….but I'm wondering: is the revised version better?**

**Also review response will be on next chapter :D**


	2. To Be Loved

**Authors Note:**

**If you haven't read the revised version of chapter one I advise doing so.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'll try to make it have more description, though I'm not really a descriptive writer :D I know last chapter didn't have a lot happen, but that was really because it was more of an introduction chapter**

**In this revised version, I'm took both the lyrics and review response out**

**Chapter 2: …To Be Loved**

"**A celebrity is one who is known to many persons he is glad he doesn't know."**

**H. L. Mencken**

Sasuke looked around the room as they waited for the bell to ring to start class. He noticed that from what was written on the board the room was obviously an English classroom.

"Why doesn't anyone have this class right now?" Sasuke asked as curiosity got the best of him.

"The teacher is Kakashi, he can't get to class on time as is, let alone if he had a first period," Naruto said with a laugh as he leaned against the door.

"Oh," Sasuke said quietly as he continued to sit on the desk and look around the room. It was a nervous habit of his to look around, though he wasn't quite sure why he was nervous.

The room fell once again silent because neither boy knew what to say. The five-minute passing period seemed to take at least ten as they sat in awkward silence. Neither boy would make eye contact; they pretty much looked at everything in the room except the other's eyes.

The bell finally rang, causing both boys to stand up, neither saying anything to the other still. The two boys cautiously and silently walked down the halls to Tsunade's office. This was the quietest Naruto had been in his life, for once in his life he had nothing to say, he didn't know what to say to the raven. The person he had practically idolized his entire teenage years was stand right next to him and he couldn't find the words to say. He was too afraid to say anything; he didn't want to say something stupid.

The truth was that he wasn't just in love with Sasuke's music; he was in love with how Sasuke looked too. Even though he though Sasuke had a beautiful face, he was finding that his attitude wasn't so beautiful.

Soon enough they were in the front office and face to face with the woman who was so happy to get them out earlier. "What now? Why aren't you in class?" Tsunade asked.

"Well…we kind of…" Naruto started to explain.

"The dobe took me to a crowded area where we almost got mauled by fans," Sasuke said with a bored expression.

Tsunade grabbed the post it pad on her desk and quickly jotted down a note. "Now get to class, if you don't run they won't chase you, I don't want to see you two in here anymore today," the principal said.

Sasuke grabbed the note and both boys nodded as they exited the office. "Well that was useless" Sasuke said practically under his breath.

"I know right? She's always like that toward me," Naruto said, causing the raven to roll his eyes.

They walked into their first period, causing a lot of noise to start. "Oh my gosh it's Sasuke!"

"He's in our class!"

"He's hotter in person!"

"Do you think he'll date me?"

"Why is he here?"

"Calm down everyone," Iruka yelled to his history class.

The class went quiet, though the girls were staring at Sasuke, drooling over the hot rock star. For some reason they loved his duck butt-like hair, his black eye liner, all of his piercings on his ears and his eyebrow, the tight black pants and tee shirt, and his arm warmers, which were covering cuts on his arms, though they didn't know that.

Iruka felt his headache grow because he knew the girls would go crazy hearing that their "idol" was their new classmate.

"Naruto you may take your seat," Iruka said as he made his way over the two boys. The blonde made his way to his seat as Iruka said, "Class, as most of you know, this is Sasuke Uchiha, he is your new class mate." The class went crazy at the news that Sasuke would be joining them.

The blonde noticed that the young Uchiha slightly flinched at the sound of his full name, which he found odd.

"Quiet!" Iruka yelled, causing the class to calm down once more and Sasuke to raise an eyebrow. "Sasuke take the seat next to Naruto," he instructed.

The raven nodded and made his way to the open seat.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, _'What else are you hiding?'_ It was like the blonde could see right through Sasuke's mask, he could see the sadness in the raven's eyes, but he wouldn't say anything.

At lunch Sasuke sat with Naruto and his friends, which he was surprised to learn one of them was the pink haired bimbo from that morning.

Naruto found that their table seemed to get far more crowded when Sasuke came over with him. What was normally his, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Haku, Chouji, Gaara, Neji, and Hinata's table, was now theirs and Ino, Sakura, a group of fan girls and fan boys, and some lower classmen's spot to hang around. Luckily though, Sasuke had yet to be attacked again.

Sakura quickly stole the other seat next to Sasuke, while Naruto was on the other side. The pink haired girl clung to him like super glue held them together; this didn't make for Sasuke to have a pleasing lunch. On top of that, everyone felt the need to ask him questions, and according to what Itachi had said earlier, he was not to be rude to fans. How he wished at that moment that he didn't have to meet his fans.

"So why are you going to school here?" someone asked, though he wasn't quite sure who in the pack of girls said it.

"My brother wanted me to get a 'real life' experience," he said in a bored tone. Itachi never said he couldn't sound bored, just not mean and it wasn't like the girl even noticed, they all just smiled and continued to pry in his life like they had nothing better to do.

"So who inspired you to start doing music?" another girl asked.

"My brother," Sasuke said before taking a bite of the food his personal chef had made for lunch.

"Is it true you and your brother have a more than brotherly relationship?" someone else asked.

This caused Sasuke to almost choke on his food, "Where the fuck did you hear that?"

"So it is true?" she asked taking his response to say that it was a secret.

"No, we are not incestuous," Sasuke said, though he wanted to slap the girl for even thinking so. The girl gave him a confused look and he realized that she didn't know what incestuous meant. "No we are not in that kind of relationship," he said still trying not to strangle the girl.

"That's enough questions guys, I think Sasuke would rather eat his lunch than answer questions," Naruto said as he saw that Sasuke might kill one of them.

The group looked at Sasuke, who just started to eat, and decided they would save the rest of their questions for tomorrow, though they didn't leave.

The pink haired girl didn't seem to take hints well; she still clung to him and told him just how in love she was with him. He never bought into what the girls said to him, he knew they were all just in love with the idea of him, not him.

He found out that her name was Sakura and there was a blond girl next to her, Ino, who she would fight with a lot, when it came to him at least. Both of the girls were after his love, though he couldn't stand to be near them for more than needed.

It went on like that for the rest of the day. In every class, it was the same thing, he would walk in and they would say something and then cheer when they found out he was in their class. Sasuke found this process rather repetitive, especially considering that he saw most, if not all, of them earlier in the day.

Sasuke was happy when the final bell rang. He tried to get out of the school in the quickest, least noticeable way possible, but a certain blonde wouldn't let him do so.

"Sasuke, wait for me!" the blonde said. The blonde wanted to make friends with the raven, he wanted to get to know him, but he was just making it worse for Sasuke. These four simple words were enough to cause a large group of fan girls to go crazy.

'_Fuck!'_ Sasuke thought as he ran for the front doors, followed by many girls. He managed not to trip as he skipped some stairs and dodged running into people on his way to the limo that was waiting for him.

Naruto eyes grew wide as he saw what he caused and mentally cursed. _'Damn it! I knew there was a reason that I was thinking I shouldn't call his name.' _The blonde lived up to his stereotype at times and this was one of them.

Itachi looked out the window of the limo to see Sasuke running toward him, he inwardly laughed and opened the door so his brother could jump in. Sasuke quickly got in the car and pulled the door closed as he sat on the large seat, panting.

"How was school?" the older Uchiha smirked.

Sasuke just glared at his brother, "How do you think?"

"That good huh?" Itachi smirked.

"I had to avoid getting attacked all day!" he argued.

"Calm down, you'll make it home in one piece," Itachi shrugged.

The car hadn't moved there were too many girls surrounding the car, trying to see their favorite rock star.

The raven-haired teen just ran a hand through his hair, which was packed with hairspray to get it to stand up as it did in the back. He thought it looked a little like a duck's butt, but his hairstylist claimed it was "amazingly hip" and the fans seemed to like it so he wasn't going to argue.

It took an hour for them to finally get to their new house, which should have been a mere fifteen-minute drive. "This is more hassle than it's worth," the younger Uchiha said bitterly.

"It'll get better," Itachi assured him.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said as he made his way through the large front door.

"Stop acting like it's the end of the world," the older of the two said as he shook his head.

"I could be recording, but instead I'm here going to some school where I practically get attacked, don't expect me to be happy," Sasuke snapped.

"Did you make any friends today?" Itachi asked as he followed his brother up the stairs.

Sasuke was quiet for a while but said, "No."

"Oh? Are you sure about that?" the older Uchiha questioned, surprised by Sasuke's hesitant silence.

"Yes," he replied.

"So you did make friends?" the older Uchiha smirked.

"NO!" Sasuke growled.

Itachi smirked at how easily he could make his brother get angry.

"You find this fun, don't you?" Sasuke asked in an angry, 'I wish I could kill you right now' voice.

"Very," Itachi smirked.

Sasuke walked into the bathroom and slammed the door in his brother's face. He leaned against the door and slid into a sitting position.

"I don't hear the shower running!" Sasuke heard from the other side of the door.

"Itachi I already told you, leave me alone!" he replied.

The raven got up and started the shower so it could heat up as he took off his clothes. When he took off the arm warmers, as some would call them, he saw the faint outline of the scars on his arms. He hadn't cut in a while; he felt that he needed to keep it that way for a while; he just hoped that he could.

Sasuke got out of the shower and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt, he didn't bother doing his hair, and he was going to put a hat on anyway. As he walked out of his room he grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a black hat.

He walked down the stairs and his brother gave him a questioning look. "I'm going out," Sasuke said as he started for the door.

Before Sasuke could get out though, Itachi grabbed his brother's arm and turned him to face him. "Take off the sunglasses," he instructed.

Sasuke did as told and looked at this brother like he was crazy, "What?"

"Just checking to see if your eyes are red," Itachi explained.

"I told you, I'm fucking clean," Sasuke snapped.

"Tsk, tsk, such foul language," Itachi shook his head as he smirked.

The younger Uchiha glared at his brother, "Can I go now?"

"Where to?" Itachi questioned.

"To see my new drug dealer," Sasuke said sarcastically, earning him a glare from Itachi. "I was being fucking sarcastic, I saw a park on our way home, you know when we went about fifteen miles an hour, I was just going there."

"Whom are you meeting up with?" the older Uchiha asked, still not satisfied with Sasuke's answer.

"No one, I told you, I didn't make any friends," the other replied.

"Which makes it seem more suspicious," Itachi pointed out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I'll be home in a little bit."

The raven sat in the rather large park, he was happy that no one noticed him while he was walking there. Most people usually spotted him from his hair, or his eyes, but take those away and people didn't seem to notice him, he was just another face in the crowd.

Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke did like to be outside, he found it calming. Most people saw his pale skin and thought he didn't get any sun, but this wasn't true, he merely protected himself from it.

Before he had left, Sasuke had grabbed the notebook that he always wrote in. It was the one he got in rehab. Surprisingly enough it still had space in it and he took it everywhere with him. The notebook was his way to get out negative things. He thought it was the only good thing that the therapist ever really did for him.

Sasuke sat in the park to think, to write. He couldn't do it at home because Itachi was there and he didn't feel like being bothered by an over protective brother. He was happy that his brother cared, though he'd never admit it, he had far too much "pride" for that. The words didn't need to be spoken they were understood. Both boys knew that Sasuke was happy he had Itachi back in his life again, rather than him always doing work.

Sasuke flipped through the pages, he landed on a song he wrote when he realized what his true problem was. Sasuke read over the lyrics. _'It's amazing the difference between writing when clean and hen fucked up. I guess this is real, I did just want to be loved…I guess I still do._ _Hn, I should be recording this right now, not in some stupid park.'_ Sasuke continued to read the lyrics as he sat under an oak tree. '_I'll be the first to admit that I'm fucked up when it comes to the heart, I just can't believe I turned to drugs to fix it,'_ Sasuke thought about why he turned to drugs, he knew the reason, but for him it didn't seem good enough, he didn't think he was that stupid. _'I didn't think I'd get addicted.'_ The things Sasuke admitted in his head were things he'd never say aloud, again with his "pride." '_I gave into temptation, stupid fucking Orochimaru, stupid fucking drugs, stupid fucking me. But I can't think about that…I have to live for today….for the future….maybe I just shouldn't think right now.' _After a moment of trying to make himself not think, he started ranting in his head once again, '_I need to record this…I should be recording this…what doesn't Itachi get about the fact that I need to record to get better? Being stuck in some stupid small town won't help, secluding me will not help.'_

Sasuke closed the book, he knew somewhere in his heart that there was a reason that his brother did what he did, but he wouldn't admit it. Admitting it would be admitting that he was wrong and Sasuke didn't like to admit he was wrong.

There was the fact that his grades sucked, but that wasn't because Sasuke couldn't do the work, it was because he didn't care, there was a huge difference.

"Hey," he heard a voice from behind him say, interrupting his peace and quiet.

The raven knew the voice all too well; it was someone he didn't want to hear from. This time it was not his brother either.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: To Be Loved by Papa Roach**

**So is it good? Bad? Let me know your honest opinion. Also next chapter it'll get better...there will be more action...if people like it that is because if people don't like it I won't continue...click the button and review please!**


	3. Away From The Sun

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for the reviews! :D**

**The review response will be at the end this time because I like it better that way**

**As always I own nothing …damn it**

**Also out of curiosity…is there any guys reading this?**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Away From the Sun**

"Hey," he heard a voice from behind him say, interrupting his peace and quiet.

The raven knew the voice all too well; it was someone he didn't want to hear from. This time it was not his brother either.

"What do you want?" he said angrily as he turned to see his grey haired English teacher.

"Is that any way to treat an old family friend?" Kakashi said as he leaned up against the tree Sasuke was sitting by.

"I'm sure you are part of the reason Itachi moved us here," Sasuke said as he turned away from the man.

"You'd be right about that, he wanted me to keep my eye on you," Kakashi said as he read his latest issue of porn.

"That's if you could stop reading the porn," Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"I can do both," the older man smiled.

"Look, I know you were a friend of my uncle, but I really don't want to see you," Sasuke said.

"Hm, you're mother would have wanted you to be nice to me. Is that why you aren't?" the man questioned.

"Just leave me alone," the raven sighed.

"You know this is your parents' home town, the adults have high expectations for you, but with your grades I'm not so sure you'll live up to them," Kakashi said. Sasuke glared at him and Kakashi just chuckled, "Sorry Sasuke you can't make my head explode by glaring at it."

"Never hurts to try," Sasuke mumbled.

"You have got dumber," Kakashi smirked.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said as he looked away.

"I know about the drugs, I'll keep it to myself, but I know you're smarter than that," the man informed him. Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi, whose face was completely serious. "I know your mother's death was hard on you," the older man said.

"Can you not talk about her?" a sad tone took over Sasuke's voice as he looked down.

"It's good to talk about those we lost. Only those who are afraid to won't talk about them." Sasuke looked away as his teacher continued, "Its okay to be afraid Sasuke."

"I'm not afraid," he said as he turned away.

"You need to let your emotions show, you can't keep everyone out," the man tried to reason with him.

"Like you can talk," Sasuke said with the roll of the eyes.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi asked, a little taken back.

"Does anyone else know why you have an eye patch or is that just your and the Uchiha's secret?" Sasuke asked with a glared. Kakashi just looked away and Sasuke said, "That's what I thought, so don't preach to me."

"Sasuke, that is different," Kakashi said.

"Oh, how?" he questioned.

"The people that are close to me, I did talk to," the man argued.

"We only found out because we were part of his family," Sasuke said as he got up.

"Me and you aren't so different Sasuke," he said as he teen walked away.

Sasuke stopped mid step and turned toward him, "I think it'd be best if we didn't talk outside of school."

"Sasuke…" Kakashi started.

"Please, you remind me enough of my family as is," Sasuke said as he walked away.

Kakashi watched the retreating back of the teen, _'Itachi so owes me for having to deal with this kid. Hn, at least I'll get to have fun tomorrow with assigning group projects.'_

Sasuke walked away from the park, looking at the ground, not really paying attention to where he was going. He was lost in his thoughts, '_Why did he have to bring me here? Why where Kakashi is? I don't want to be here. I don't want to see their hometown. I don't want to be reminded of them.'_ The raven was pulled out of his thoughts as he ran into something or more someone.

"Sorry dude," the figure said, but some how after a day Sasuke was already able to recognize voices.

The raven looked up to see Naruto; he sighed and got up while mumbling something that the blonde couldn't hear.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, just noticing who exactly ran into him.

"Not so loud," The raven snapped.

"Whatever, hey sorry about earlier, the whole yelling your name thing," he said as the raven stood up and dusted himself off.

"Hn," was all he said as he started to walk away, but the blonde wasn't going to let him get away that easily. "What?" he practically hissed.

"Well, I just thought, maybe we could hang out, I mean you don't know anyone, and I could show you around," Naruto's voice died down as the raven started to glare at him.

Sasuke thought about it, he really didn't want to go home, but he didn't want to be around the idiot either, "I actually have to get home."

"Oh, alright, well, see you around," Naruto said as he mentally cursed at himself for sounding so stupid. The blonde wasn't as dumb as he always came off as; he knew that he was being lied to.

The raven walked away, feeling sort of guilty for lying to the blonde. _'Damn it! Why do I feel so damn guilty when it comes to the dobe?'_ He looked down at the journal in his hands. _'Good thing I didn't drop it.'_

Sasuke walked into his house, happy for the quiet, though he knew it wouldn't last.

"Hey Sasuke," the voice of his brother said behind him, causing him to jump.

"Must you do that?" Sasuke glared.

"Do what?" Itachi asked sounding innocent, earning a glare from his brother.

"Oh, another thing, don't send Kakashi to follow me," Sasuke said as he made his way up the stairs.

"How did that conversation go?" the older Uchiha asked.

Sasuke turned and glared at his brother, "How do you think?"

"That good huh?" he smirked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs to his room. He sat in his room, staring at the ceiling, trying to write a song. _'Why can't I write anything? I wrote all the time in rehab and before then, why not now?'_

As the night wore on, the writing still didn't come. He was feeling defeated, he could always write before, and with out writing Sasuke didn't know what he'd do.

The raven stood on his desk below his window and opened the window. He carefully took the screen off so it didn't rip and put it down on the floor.

He picked up the journal on his desk and red acoustic guitar that was leaning against his desk, before carefully stepping out onto the roof. As he looked out he could see the lights that were on in the small town. He looked up at the sky and a small smile came to his face as the night breeze hit his face.

The raven sat on his roof with his journal in front of him and his guitar on his lap. '_Maybe if I play something old, I'll be able to write something new.'_ He flipped a few pages until he picked up the guitar and started to play an acoustic version of the song in front of him. Though he should have known better than to play on the roof.

He wrote the song the first week of rehab, in between withdrawal symptoms. _'This was when I was at the worst point, when I knew I was in the worst point. Why can't I write anything now? What made then different?'_

If any one else would have read it, they could hardly make out some of the words, but he knew what they said. His writing was sloppy from shaking as he came off the drugs, but it didn't matter, he knew what was written on the page. He remembered writing it, he wrote it when it felt like it couldn't get much worse, when he was sick of being the way he was.

His playing and singing got more passionate as he played, he didn't know that there was someone he knew, who happened to be passing by, was listening to him. The blonde that was listening just smiled to himself as he listened to the raven, _'I bet that's what's in his journal I always see him with. I wish I could see him right now, I bet this is his most real time…but if I try to get to a place where I could see him, either he'd be able to see me or I wouldn't be able to see him well enough…I sound like a freakin stalker!'_

Itachi walked outside to get the mail, to see the blonde standing out there. '_What the fuck? Well there should be an interesting explanation as to why some guy is standing on my property.'_

Itachi was about to say something when the blonde noticed him and put his pointer finger against his lips for him to be quiet. Itachi raised an eyebrow and went to find out what the blonde was doing. That's when he heard his brother he thought, _'Ah, he's a fan.'_

"Look, I know you probably want to listen to…" that's all he got out before the blonde put a hand over the raven's mouth to shut him up. The shocked raven pulled away from his hand, yet still was too dumbfounded to talk.

"I don't know who you are, but…" Itachi started to say.

Naruto cut him off, "Look at school he seemed really closed off, and I just want to hear him open up a little."

In a very un-Uchiha-like manor Itachi's jaw dropped open and he was silent. _'Who is this kid?'_ But he just shut up and walked down to the mailbox near his house.

Sasuke let out a sigh as he stopped playing, _'Still nothing.'_ The raven went back into his room, deciding it was time for him to go to sleep.

The blonde was walking away as the older Uchiha was walking back and grabbed his arms.

"I'll admit at first you shocked me, but who do you think you are trying to make me shut up?" That's when he recognized the blonde as the one that was in the principal's office earlier that day. "Why are you here? Are you some kind of fan?"

The blonde pulled his arm out of the Uchiha's grip, "I was just passing by, I heard him playing, I wanted to see if I could find out more about him."

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"I told you, he just seems so closed off, I just want to be his friend, look it was stupid of me, don't tell him I was here please," Naruto said as he ran off, leaving Itachi once again dumbfounded.

'_Well, now I have to tell Sasuke,'_ he thought because he wouldn't let some kid tell him what to do. Itachi walked in the house and put the mail by the front door, deciding to go through it later. "Sasuke!" he yelled as he made his way up the stairs.

Said raven walked out of his room and said, "Yeah?"

"Your blonde friend was outside; he liked your roof top performance," Itachi said with a small smirk.

The younger Uchiha glared, "He's not my friend."

"Hm, seems like a friend to me, or I guess admirer would be a better name for it, wouldn't you?" he teased. Again the younger Uchiha glared at his brother. "Nice try Sasuke, but you can't scare the master of the glare," his brother chuckled as he patted him on his head as he made his way past the younger boy.

Sasuke just sighed and went in his room. _'My brother really is an idiot.'_

**NS**

The next morning Sasuke's alarm went off as he woke up with sweat dripping from his face and a not so small "problem". _'Fuck! Why was I dreaming THAT with HIM?'_ Sasuke thought as he remembered his dream involving a certain blonde boy. _'I need a cold shower.'_

The raven made his way to the shower with out his brother noticing him. He winced as the cold water ran down is body and tried to think of anything other than the blonde, but he couldn't help it. _'Why did I have a fucking dream about him? Especially one like that! I don't even know him he's annoying. Stop thinking about him, just stop!'_

Sasuke finished his shower and decided that thinking wasn't the best thing to do. The raven got dressed and made his way down stairs, where he was met with his brother's smirk.

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"Nothing," Itachi said in an 'I know something you don't' tone.

Sasuke glared, "What aren't you telling me?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Itachi said with a chuckle.

Sasuke sat down at the table for breakfast as he tried to glare holes into his brother.

"I know it might be fun to try to burn holes in me, but you should know it won't work," Itachi said as he ate breakfast.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'm off to school." Itachi grinned as he watched his brother go.

Sasuke took a deep breath before stepping out of the car. As the young Uchiha stepped out of the car, girls and some guys immediately surrounded him.

"Can I at least get out of my car," he growled out, not really meaning for it to come out. But it didn't matter, it was as if no one heard him, they heard him talk, just didn't comprehend what he said. '_They're like freaking animals,' he thought as he looked at them all. _

"Sasuke, want to go out on a date?" one yelled, he recognized her as Sakura, AKA the bubble gum bimbo.

"Why would he want to go out with you, forehead?" the blonde next to her said, he recognized her as Ino, AKA the blonde bimbo.

"I'm a much better date than you, Ino-pig!" the bubble gum bimbo yelled.

Sasuke just walked away, the whole time surrounded by girls, anyone could have spotted the group a mile away.

A certain blonde smirked as he made his way over to the group. He pushed his way through the group of girls, "Sorry girls, Tsunade said that she needed Sasuke."

All of the girls made a simultaneous groan of displeasure because the raven was being pulled away from them.

"Why does Tsunade want to see me?" Sasuke asked as he felt a blush rising at the blonde's grasp of him.

The blonde didn't seem to notice, but let go of his wrist and made sure that they were out of earshot, "She didn't, I just thought you'd want to get away from the girls."

"Oh, well thanks, dobe" Sasuke mumbled.

"Any time, teme," Naruto said with his trademark smile.

They ended up walking until they reached a rather deserted looking hallway; the walk had been awkward, as neither of them knew what to say. Luckily they met up with part of Naruto's usual group, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji, who made some conversation.

All in all Sasuke would say that nothing could make him feel more awkward than his situations that morning, but he was wrong. Things were about to get much more awkward as the day continued on.

**TBC…**

**Song of inspiration: Away From the Sun by 3 doors down**


	4. Courtesy Call

**Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long for new chappie! These past weekends were crazy! I had state for theatre and we hosted it so I had to run around all day the past three days and lift things and am very tired.**

**Please go vote on my poll even if already have then please go check out the new options that I put up and PM me if you like them and I'll add them to my tally :D**

**This story is starting off getting as many reviews as To Warm the Coldest of Hearts did when it started and that just blows my mind! So happy people like it XD**

**Also one more thing: Should this be NaruSasu or SasuNaru?**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Courtesy Call**

Sasuke and Naruto walked into their first period, all the girls were staring at them, or more so Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke," the girls continued to say in flirty voices, which caused Naruto to roll his eyes and Sasuke to ignore them. For the most part class was fairly boring.

Most of his classes went like that until lunch. Naruto and Sasuke were walking out to where they sat for lunch, when the raven froze. Naruto looked over at him, "Is everything okay?"

Sasuke couldn't talk; he just stared at a man leaning against a tree not to far away.

"Sasuke, what is wrong?" Naruto asked as he looked in the direction he was staring. There stood a pale man with long black hair, eyes that were almost a yellow color, dressed in a hooded jacket and black sweat pants, he looked like a mess. The man seemed to grin at Sasuke's response.

"I'll meet you at the table," Sasuke said.

As the raven started to walk toward the man, Naruto grabbed his arm, "Hey wait! Who is that?"

"None of your business," Sasuke hissed.

"He looks like a drug dealer," Naruto said, almost accusingly, causing Sasuke to stop dead in his tracks, that's exactly what the man was.

Naruto watched as the raven tensed, "I was right wasn't I?"

"Mind your own business," Sasuke said as he started to walk.

"Come on Sasuke, lets just go to the table, you don't need that stuff," Naruto said as he tried to pull Sasuke along with him.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke hissed.

"You're my friend, why wouldn't I care?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke once again looked over at the man and back at the blonde and sighed, "Fine."

The older man glared as he watched Sasuke stop coming in his direction and off with the blonde. _'We will meet again Sasuke.'_

Naruto and Sasuke were silent on their walk over to the table and a certain grey haired teacher grinned as he watched the two walking to their table. _'Now time to deal with a certain drug dealer.'_

"Orochimaru." Said drug dealer turned to face the owner of the voice, none other than Kakashi.

"Kakashi," the dark haired man responded.

"I thought I got rid of you when you tried to get to Itachi," Kakashi said in a threatening voice as he moved toward the pale man.

"But he's so much easier of a target, he feels the pain, he needs the relief," Orochimaru smirked.

"Stay away from him, I don't want to have to kill you," Kakashi warned.

"Like you could," Orochimaru grinned.

"You underestimate me," Kakashi said as he glared with his one eye.

"You weren't even strong enough to save your best friend, why would I think you could beat me?" the man hissed.

"That was a long time ago," the gray haired man stated.

"Things haven't changed, you're still trying to save an Uchiha, and you still can't," Orochimaru replied.

"Stop bringing him into this," Kakashi warned.

"See you later Kakashi," Orochimaru smirked before he got into the car waiting for him.

'_Fuck! I let him get away…he won't get Sasuke again…I won't let him,' _Kakashi promised himself.

**NS**

Naruto and Sasuke were silent at the table, though many people were asking the raven questions.

"Naruto are you okay?" Kiba asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine," the blonde said with a grin.

"So Sasuke, want to go out this Friday?" the pink haired annoyance asked as she clung to his right arm.

"Yeah right forehead, he wants to go out with me," the blonde haired annoyance said as she clung to his left arm.

"Yeah right Ino pig!" the fight continued.

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped, causing them both to cease from talking. The raven got up and walked away from the group.

"Is he okay?" Sakura asked.

"I'll go find out," Naruto said as he got up and ran after the raven. Naruto ran after the raven, only to find him sitting, banging his head against a wall. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Sasuke just looked down, "Yeah."

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he sat next to the raven.

"I said I was fine," Sasuke said, not looking at the blonde.

"Is this all because the drug dealer? Because you were tempted to go over?" the blonde asked.

'The question didn't really need to be answered; they both knew that's what it was about.

"Accidents can happen, and it's not like you did any," Naruto said, trying to comfort the raven.

Sasuke just let out a sigh, "Right."

"Really, don't beat yourself up over it," Naruto smiled.

Before anything else could be said, the bell had ringed and they were off to class. They had Kakashi, which for Sasuke meant things would only be worse.

Kakashi stood in front of the class with a stack of papers in his hands, "Its group project time!" The class all let out a loud groan of displeasure. "Deal with it," he said as he started to pass out the papers.

"I want to be paired with Sasuke!" one of the girls yelled, which was followed by many others saying, "No I should be paired with him!"

Sasuke's eye started to twitch at the sound out all the girls screaming to be paired with him.

"I'm assigning partners, and none of you girls are paired with him," Kakashi said.

All the girls let out a whine, they were mad that they couldn't be with their self-claimed soon to be boyfriend, Sasuke.

"You are paired with the person you sit next to, since there are even rows, it should be easy to figure out, like for an example, Naruto and Sasuke are paired together."

Naruto could feel the glares from the girls, trying to burn holes into his head. "Hey looks like we get to work with each other," Naruto smiled.

"Yeah," Sasuke said in a bored voice, though mentally cursing.

"The project is that you each have to interview your partner, no topic is off limits for this," Kakashi said as he smirked at Sasuke. _'If he won't tell me anything, I'll get it out of Naruto's paper.'_

Sasuke glared at the teacher, he knew what he was up to, and he knew that by partnering him with a Naruto, he might just succeed.

"The papers are due in one week, so you better get started," Kakashi finished as he sat at his desk reading the next issue of Icha Icha Paradise. "Oh, and Naruto, Sasuke I want to see you after class.

"So do you want to ask me questions first or do you want me to ask you?" Naruto asked.

"I don't care," Sasuke sighed.

"Okay, uh then," the bell ringing cut off Naruto.

Both of the boys packed up and walked over to Kakashi's desk. Sasuke sighed, "What do you want Kakashi?" Naruto was slightly taken back by Sasuke's informal attitude with their teacher, especially since he was new.

"Shut up Sasuke," Kakashi said back with a smirk. "I've known the Uchihas a long time, I know about their problems and nothing about Sasuke could shock me at this point. So Naruto I want you to ask him whatever you want, don't feel the need to hold back, I know about his addiction and so feel free to ask and write about it."

Sasuke glared at him, trying to make his head explode. Naruto just nodded dumbly.

"That's all," Kakashi smiled.

The two boys walked out, one a little shocked and one fuming mad.

"So…you know Kakashi well?" the blonde dared to ask.

"He's an old family friend," Sasuke said as he looked away from the blonde.

"Oh," Naruto said.

They just walked to class as the awkward tension between the two grew.

"So when do you want to work on the project?" Naruto asked, looking at the floor.

"I guess we could today after school," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Can we work at your place?" Naruto said, though unsure.

"Why my place?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the blonde.

"Well….my place isn't very nice…and my guardian's kind of crazy."

"Alright, you can just come home with my brother and I then," Sasuke said as they walked into their last class of the day.

"Okay, cool," Naruto grinned, happy that Sasuke didn't ask anymore questions.

**NS**

The last period of the day went by quickly, which Sasuke found unfortunate.

"Hey Sasuke, wait up," Naruto said as he packed up his backpack.

The raven just gave an "Hn" and leaned against the desk as he waited for the blonde.

They walked out of the classroom; a somewhat awkward, yet oddly comfortable silence filled the space between them. They found each other's company surprisingly comforting, yet awkward because neither of them knew what to say.

The walk to Sasuke's limo was silent, except for the constant flirts from random girls trying to woo Sasuke as he passed by them. Naruto was getting glared at as people found it unfair that the "annoying" teen should get to be so close to their idol.

The boys got in the limo, gaining a smirk from Itachi, "I didn't know you were bringing a friend home Sasuke."

"We have to work on a school project," Sasuke growled out.

The older man was sitting with his arms spread out over the top of the red seat of the limo. Naruto bit his bottom lip, he was nervous about being around Sasuke's expensive things. The blonde had never been rich; he didn't know how to act around Sasuke's brother, or Sasuke for that matter.

"So, what's your name?" Itachi asked with a somewhat sadistic grin as Sasuke glared at him.

"Naruto," the blonde said as he tried to sound like he wasn't nervous, though with sitting in rather near to the younger raven, it was hard to do.

"Hn, you're the blonde from the other day, correct?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he sounded more nervous than he wanted to.

"You seem to have taken a liking to my brother, no?" Itachi asked with a smirk as the blonde reddened.

"Itachi!" Sasuke warned.

"I find it funny that you think that you can scare me," Itachi smirked.

Sasuke came to the conclusion that it was the most awkward day in his life; he just hoped it wouldn't get worse.

**NS**

After an awkward drive to Sasuke's house, they had finally arrived. They walked into the large, spacious mansion, and Naruto looked around, almost intimidated by the size.

"What's wrong?" the raven asked, not really sure why he cared.

"I…Nothing," Naruto said with a smile small smile.

The raven didn't believe him, but let it slide as he motioned for him to follow him up the stairs.

"Hey Naruto?" they heard from the bottom of the stairs, causing both to pause.

"Yeah?" the blonde answered to Itachi.

"I think he's taken a liking to you too," the older raven said with a wink.

Sasuke just glared, wishing that his brother's head would spontaneously combust. The blonde just slightly blushed and Sasuke said, "Ignore him, follow me."

The two teens made their way up to the raven's bedroom, which Naruto determined was almost the size of his small apartment.

"Why don't we sit on the couch?" Sasuke suggested.

The blonde just nodded. The room was large, painted black, and practically the exact opposite of what he blonde's room looked like. There was no clutter; everything was neatly in its place. The bed was a California king size bed with a large gothic-like design on the four-post bed, which had the Uchiha clan symbol engraved into it. The sheets were dark blue, a long with the matching pillows, except for the red and white clan symbol on the pillow. There was a large oak desk under the window, a guitar was leaned against it and was the only thing out of place, as it was not on its stand. There was a large couch on the opposite side of the room; made from leather dyed red, with a large Uchiha clan symbol embroidered wall hanging. The carpet was a vibrant white, everything was expensive, Naruto, in his bright orange t-shirt, felt very out of place.

They walked over to the couch, dropping their backpacks by their feet. The raven pulled out a black binder, pen and his journal, placing the latter on the small table next to the side of the couch that he sat on. The blonde had to dig through his backpack before finding the binder that he was looking for, and even longer for a pen.

"So, who's going to interview, whom first?" The raven asked.

"It doesn't matter, which ever you'd rather do," the blonde said as he looked anywhere but into Sasuke's eyes.

"Why are you nervous?" the raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wha..what? I'm not nervous," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head, as a nervous habit.

"Yes you are," the raven smirked.

'_Why does he have to look at me like that? God he's hot….ah I can't think about that right now?' _the blonde thought as he bit his bottom lip.

'_Well he is rather cute…wait no, I can't think that…he's a dobe…he's an idiot…I don't even know him! That dream was a fluke…oh no, no do not think about that dream!'_

"Are you okay Sasuke?" the blonde asked as the raven quickly looked away.

"I'm fine; I just need something to drink. Do you want anything?" the raven asked as he stood up.

"Uh, no I'm fine," the blonde said, nervously.

"I'll be right back," Sasuke said as he quickly walked out.

The raven walked out of the door and quickly down the stairs. As he walked into the kitchen, past his brother, he got a confused raise of the eyebrow, "Sasuke, are you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine," the younger raven said.

"Oh really, because you seem disconcerted," Itachi said.

"It's none of your business," Sasuke snapped.

"Everything dealing with you is my business," the older Uchiha shrugged.

The raven wasn't going to tell his brother that he was having slightly inappropriate thoughts for the boy upstairs; he didn't have interest in any one – ever. He thought of just ignoring the other Uchiha, but that would cause more problems and possible humiliation in front of Naruto. Sasuke decided to take a deep breath and sigh before saying, "It's just awkward up there."

He got a doubtful look from his brother, though Sasuke technically wasn't really lying, he was just not telling the whole truth. "Well you don't want to keep your guest waiting, especially since god only knows what he could find in your room," Itachi said.

The raven had a realization that he left his journal out with Naruto there, that it could be bad if the blonde read it – it had his feelings in the form of songs, and could release new songs to someone not in the band. Though he didn't show any exterior change as he got a glass of tea and said, "You're right, it is rude to leave a guest, I should go."

He walked away, though the older Uchiha knew that there was something more to it.

Meanwhile the blonde sat in Sasuke's room, confused about his quick departure. '_I wonder what that was about,' _Naruto thought. The blonde just looked around, his eyes settled on the journal that Sasuke always brought with him. _'It wouldn't hurt right?'_ Naruto made his way over to the journal, being on high alert for any sounds that might indicate that the raven was coming back.

Blue eyes looked down at the journal, it was somewhat beaten up, but with how much he saw the raven with it that was to be expected. The tan teen sat where Sasuke had been sitting, he opened the journal to a random page in the beginning of the book, which read the title **"Courtesy Call" **in large, heavily inked, black letters.

The bright blue eyes widened as he realized it must be Sasuke's new songs that filled the pages of the journal so he decided to read on. '_This is kind of depressing….this must have been how he felt when he started rehab.'_ The blonde felt sorry for the raven, just by the first verse of the song. He bit his lip, unsure if he should continued, but decided that he should just hurry before Sasuke came back.

'_Courtesy call? Is that what he thought someone saving him was like? That it wasn't like they really cared, it was just something that they had to do?'_ The blonde was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto jumped and turned around to come face to face with the younger Uchiha and an angry glare that could stop even a heartless, mass murderer dead in his tracks.

"What do you think your doing?" The raven asked, glaring at the blonde continually, waiting for an answer.

**TBC…**

**Song of inspiration: Courtesy Call by Sixx A.M.**


	5. Hating Hollywood

**Author's note:**

**Not much to say here.**

**As always I own nothing**

**Sorry for the EXTREMELY SHORT chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Hating Hollywood**

If there was one thing Sasuke couldn't stand, it was an invasion of his privacy. In his mind, the blonde already knew too much, and would learn more with the worthless project, let alone him reading his lyrics.

"I just I uh, well you see," the blonde started.

"Get out," Sasuke growled out as a deep glare took over his eyes, which looked like they could burn holes in the blonde's head. He wanted to beat the blonde to a pulp, but he didn't, for some reason he restrained himself, and just resorted to kicking him out instead.

"Sasuke, come on!" The blonde pleaded, but it was no use with the stubborn raven.

Sasuke was angry, but he didn't know that it was about to get worse. "Get out before I kill you," Sasuke said as he grabbed the back of the blonde's neck tightly, and led him toward the door.

The raven was in the middle of pushing Naruto out of his house when he opened the door to a string of flashing cameras and a group of yelling paparazzi. The dark eyes widened as something he didn't expect came, one of the paparazzi yelled, "Is it true that you really had a drug problem and that's why you left?"

For once in his life the raven didn't know what to say, he was frozen, luckily he didn't have to say anything, a certain blonde took care of that for him, "Where are you guys getting this stuff? Just because he wants to finish his education doesn't mean he has a drug problem, check your sources better."

Sasuke just let himself be pulled by the blonde, but that might not have been the best idea, as one asked, "Are you his boyfriend or something? There are rumors that you're gay Sasuke."

Once again Naruto came to his rescue, "We're friends, you guys are really desperate aren't you?"

"Well, if he was it wouldn't be so far fetched idea, you are an attractive guy," one of the guys said.

Naruto just laughed, "I'm flattered that you find me attractive, but maybe you should check your sexuality before Sasuke's."

With Naruto's final word, the blonde pulled the raven through the crowd, where they saw Orochimaru standing near a tree. It took all Sasuke had not to beat him to a pulp, but that may have just made it all the more suspicious about his drug problem.

It was just on luck that the Uchiha limo was sitting outside the house and not in use, so the blonde took the opportunity and used it to their advantage to get away from the paparazzi.

They both got in the car, causing the driver to ask, "Where to Mr. Uchiha?"

"Just drive," Sasuke said in a shaky voice.

"Right," the driver said as he rolled up the window between them.

The blonde looked over at the raven and put his hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…and….uh…thanks," the raven said.

"It was the least I could do after reading your journal," the blonde said as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I guess," the raven said as he looked down.

Naruto lifted the pale teen's face so that their eyes met, both of them could feel their hearts beat faster, they hardly knew each other, yet it felt all to comfortable. The butterflies and quickening of the heart weren't supposed to come to people whom had just met, it was supposed to be two people whom had known each other a while. That's not even counting the fact that they were both boys, but all that just didn't seem to sick in their heads, in fact all of that was soon forgotten.

The blonde didn't know what took over him, but he found himself leaning forward and kissing the lips of the raven. It was a gentle kiss at first, but as the raven responded it got more needy, more lustful than the initial kiss. Soon enough the raven was laying on his back as the blonde had him pinned to the seat as they lustfully made out.

"So I guess they weren't just rumors?" Naruto teased in between kisses.

"Shut up," the raven responded as he bit the other teen's bottom lip as a warning.

There was no real thinking in their actions, it was just need. It was like they had known each other for a long time, that they had been lusting after each other for a long time, and it was just all being released. But they knew that this sexual tension was just from a short time, they didn't know if they were ready for what would happen if it were to build even more than the explosion they were experiencing.

The exchange didn't go any further than kissing, though their hair and clothes made it seem like otherwise. They pulled away, though were still lying comfortably pressed together, neither really thinking about consequences their little rendezvous would have.

Naruto just pushed a piece of hair from the pale teen's eyes and said, "So I guess you're not mad at me anymore?"

"If you ever invade my…" the raven was cut off by the tan teen's lips, though the kiss didn't last long as the raven pulled away. Naruto had a good feeling he knew what was coming. The raven sat up and turned to him, "Naruto, I'm not sure what this was, but we can't be anything, I mean I don't even really know you and I'm not gay."

The blonde sat up and gave the raven a look of disbelief, "You can say that we haven't known each other long enough, but you can not say that you aren't gay, or at least bi, I know you enjoyed that as much as I did."

"Naruto, you don't understand, I can't be gay," the raven said as he looked away.

"Afraid of the image you might get?" the blonde asked in a harsh voice.

"Look Naruto, rock stars may be many things, but they aren't gay," Sasuke said, finding anything but the blonde to be interesting to look at.

"You're right, they're just jerks, assholes, drugies, and heartbreakers. All is good with drugs, sex and rock and roll isn't it?" Naruto said with a harsh glare that Sasuke couldn't really see, but felt.

"Maybe you should just go," the raven said, looking down.

The blonde turned his head so they locked eyes, "Tell me that you didn't feel anything." The raven was silent and the blonde smirked, "That's what I thought."

Naruto knocked on the window and told the driver to pull over, which he did. Before the blonde got out of the car he pulled the raven into a kiss and said, "You should know, I don't give up easily on the things that I want."

The blonde got out of the car and the raven collapsed onto the seat. He knew this was going to be one long year, he just never expected to fall for a guy.

**TBC…**

**Song of inspiration: Hating Hollywood by Theory of a Deadman**


	6. Girl With The Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took so long to update**

**I am going out of town from the 10th to the 25th so I don't know if I'll be able to update in that time, I'll have my computer, but I'm seeing my best friend so I may be too busy**

**Also I don't have as much time until after the 7th because I have finals and SAT's and I do have a life so this my be my last update until after the 25th sorry if it is but I'm trying to update everything before I go**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Girl With Golden Eyes**

Saturday morning, the sunlight settled on his pale face as his eyes slowly opened. He had been confused when he went to sleep, and he was still confused when he woke up. Sasuke didn't understand why he was getting feelings toward Naruto. In his point of view, rock stars shouldn't be gay, but if the way the kiss with Naruto was any indication, then he was. He sighed, he hated feeling unsure of everything, and most of all he hated feeling like drugs would make everything easier.

He knew that if he were to get high then for even just a little while then everything would seem like it would disappear. He felt disgusted with himself for feeling like he needed drugs to make things better.

"SASUKE!" the raven heard yelled from down stairs as he thought, _'What the fuck does he want?'_

The younger Uchiha walked down the stairs sleepily as he let out a yawn, "What?"

"Sit down," Itachi said from his position on the leather couch.

Sasuke did as he was told, but was extremely confused, "What's going on?"

"Do you remember how I first found out about your drug problem, I know you were high at the time so I don't know that you'll remember," Itachi said with a straight face.

The raven shook his head, he couldn't remember, he wanted to, but he didn't remember much of what he did on drugs, "I don't remember."

His brother's face stayed impassive, though he knew it hurt him to know that Sasuke was so addicted and so affected, "Cameras in the limo."

Sasuke stiffened, he suddenly knew exactly what the conversation was about and he turned a tomato red, "Oh."

"You know what this is about, don't you?" Itachi asked with an amused look on his face.

"I didn't initiate that!" Sasuke said in a panicked voice.

"I wouldn't say that you were fighting it either though, would you?" Itachi asked with a chuckle.

"Well…um…." the youngest Uchiha was at a loss of words as his face got a deeper red.

"Didn't think so," Itachi said. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"There's nothing going on between him and I, I know that there can't be, I'm not stupid," Itachi said.

"Oh?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, we're from two separate worlds, I hardly know him, and it would just be a big mess," Sasuke said.

"If that's how you feel," Itachi said as he got up.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke demanded.

"If you feel you can't be with him that's your own issue," Itachi said nonchalantly.

"Well people wouldn't accept it!" Sasuke argued.

"People, or you?" Itachi asked, skeptically.

"Well, it's not a very rock and roll thing to do," Sasuke said. "I'm not some fruity pop star."

"You're right, and social norms are very rock and roll," Itachi said sarcastically.

"But…I thought…what are you trying to say?" Sasuke asked in slight shock.

"You have to figure it out for yourself Sasuke, don't let other people decide for you, foolish little brother," Itachi said as he walked away.

'_I hate it when he goes on his older brother kicks,'_ Sasuke mentally yelled. Sasuke watched as Itachi walked out of the room, _'I can't like Naruto, right? Why was Itachi so cool about it? Damn it!'_

The raven-haired teen got up and went into his room to change. He put on sweat pants and a T-shirt as well as sunglasses and a baseball hat. Sasuke walked down the stairs, still thinking, he needed some time to think. He sighed and yelled, "I'm going for a walk!"

"You better not come back smelling like drugs!" Itachi yelled.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, _'Stupid overprotective brother.' _The raven wouldn't admit it, but he really did like when Itachi acted like a brother, it was what he needed all along.

The raven was confused and he still found that he couldn't write songs. _'At least on drugs I could write. I could write in rehab, why can't I write now? Do I have nothing more to write about?'_

He'd walked to the park and decided to sit under a tree. He had his notebook on his lap as he stared at an empty page, but nothing came to him.

"Sasuke," he heard in an amused voice from behind him. The raven stopped staring as he heard the voice, he hadn't heard it since before rehab.

"Suigetsu," the raven said as he turned to his band mate.

"You look clean," the white haired teen said. He wore a black t-shirt and tight black pants. The teen had abnormally sharp teeth; his hair was white and shoulder length, and amber eyes.

"I am," Sasuke said assumingly.

"Then why aren't we in the studio?" Suigetsu questioned.

"My crazy brother, you know how he can be," Sasuke joked.

"You know you scared all of us," the white haired teen admitted.

"What thought your meal ticket was gone," Sasuke joked.

"Sasuke, I'm being serious," Suigetsu snapped.

"Sorry," Sasuke mumbled.

"Looks like you have gotten clean, you never would have said that before," Suigetsu said with a smirk.

"Now who's not being serious?" Sasuke snapped.

"I'm being serious, you wouldn't have," Suigetsu said. "Karin has been going crazy."

"Is she?" he asked as he looked down.

"You hurt her you know, telling her she meant nothing, telling her that you didn't know why she was still in the band, you hurt her, and I don't know how you're going to fix it," Suigetsu said in all seriousness.

Sasuke looked away, "You know it was the drugs, I didn't mean it."

"She thinks maybe it was the drugs making you say the truth," he said.

The raven didn't say anything he just looked away.

"She's the best bassist I know, so you have to say sorry," Suigetsu crossed his arms.

"I will, just later, not now," Sasuke said as he looked down.

"Damn it Sasuke, you can't run from this, not this time!" Suigetsu yelled with an intense stare as he threw his arms up in the air.

"And you wonder why Itachi kept me away? I mean come on now, if I would have went back to this right after drugs, I would have went right back, I mean I'm still thinking about them," the raven accidentally blurted out.

"Sasuke no, you…you can't go back to drugs, our band will not make it if you do," Suigetsu said slightly panicked.

"I don't fucking want to, but you know how I get, I can't help it," Sasuke said as he stood up.

"Calm down," Suigetsu said in a calming voice.

Sasuke collapsed against the tree behind him, "I just don't know what the fuck is wrong with me."

"There's noting wrong with you," Suigetsu said as he walked over to the raven and sat next to him.

"There are a lot of things wrong with me," Sasuke said as he hit his head against the tree.

"Well I can assure you that hitting your head will only cause more problems," Suigetsu chuckled.

Sasuke just glared at him, "Shut up."

"Make me," he grinned.

"Why are you here even? Shouldn't you be in Tokyo?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the other teen.

"I have nothing to do now that we aren't touring or recording," Suigetsu shrugged.

"So you figured you'd come to see me?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Karin wanted me to talk to you for her," he sighed.

"I figured so, but look, I'm just not ready to talk to her, I know I've said something bad things to her, I need to get myself figured out first, you know?" the raven said as he looked at the ground.

"I get you, I just don't know that she will," Suigetsu said as he stood up. "I really should get going, I need to call her."

"When are you leaving?" Sasuke asked.

"Tomorrow night," he answered.

"Why the rush?" Sasuke asked.

"You know me; I can't stay in small towns long," Suigetsu laughed.

Sasuke let out a chuckle, "Right." He watched his band mate walk away and let out a sigh.

"Hey," Sasuke heard from above him, causing him to jump.

"What the fuck! Naruto don't do that to me," Sasuke said.

"Sorry," Naruto said as he climbed down the tree.

"What were you doing in the tree?" Sasuke asked.

"Thinking," Naruto said.

"Go away," Sasuke said.

"No, I want to talk to you," the blonde said, refusing to leave.

"But aren't I too caught up in the sex, drugs and rock and roll?" Sasuke said with a glare.

"You deserved that," Naruto said.

Sasuke just sighed and said, "Let's just forget yesterday happened."

"I'm not making any promises on that one," Naruto said.

"Did you hear what we were talking about?" Sasuke asked looking away and changing the subject.

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled, not happy for the change in subject. "Does she mean a lot to you?"

"Yes, as a friend, but I usually screw that up, so what does it matter?" Sasuke responded.

"Don't talk like that," Naruto said, he knew at that moment it was the most real anyone would see the raven, that the raven was starting to open up to him.

"But it's true," Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke, I know that you're stressed and I'm sorry if I added to that," Naruto said as he looked down.

Sasuke sighed and looked at him; in all honesty he was surprised with the blonde, "I'm fine, don't worry."

"I don't believe you," Naruto said as he looked at him.

"I figured that you wouldn't," Sasuke said looking straight ahead.

"Did you really feel that there was no other way to deal with your sadness?" Naruto asked, though he wasn't sure it was a good thing to ask.

"Yes," Sasuke sad as he looked down and played with the hem of his shirt.

"You shouldn't feel bad," the blonde said as he lifted Sasuke's face to look him in the eyes.

"Oh?" Sasuke asked as he diverted his eyes.

"Look at me," Naruto said.

Slowly Sasuke looked at the blonde, "Why?"

"You were depressed right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," the raven replied.

"You hung out with that wrong someone and made some stupid choices," the blonde said.

"Wow, this is really making me feel better," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"What I'm trying to say is, you made a mistake, but it's not the end of the world, accidents happen," Naruto said, causing Sasuke a have a small smile on his face. The raven didn't know why he let the blonde touch him, or why he made him smile, but he knew it would be interesting getting to know him.

"Also, about what I said," Naruto started.

"What about it?" Sasuke snapped.

"I meant it; I don't give up easily," Naruto smirked.

"And I don't give in easily," Sasuke smirked back at him.

"Well, then this should be interesting," Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke realized that he had been gone awhile and pulled away from Naruto's hand, "I really should be going."

"Why?" Naruto asked. "We just got to talking."

"I don't want my brother to freak out," Sasuke said.

"We still have to do our project," Naruto pointed out.

"I know, and we will, but not today, tomorrow, as long as you don't go through my stuff again," Sasuke said as he got up.

"I can't make that promise," Naruto joked. Sasuke gave him a warning look and the blonde laughed, "I was kidding." The blonde got up and looked at the raven, "Let me walk you home."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, slightly confused.

"You're not used to this whole type of thing are you," Naruto laughed.

"No…I'm really not," Sasuke said. "And really this is not a thing."

"Yet," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and started to walk. Naruto walked with him, for most of the way in comfortable silence.

"Why do you like me?" Sasuke asked.

"There's just something about you, I mean you're a jerk but you always seem to make up for it somehow, you're interesting and I just can't stop thinking about you," Naruto said, causing Sasuke to look away. "I know you're not as bad as you try to make yourself seem, somewhere deep down you're a good guy, I know it."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke said.

"Right, if you're in denial that's fine," Naruto laughed, earning a glare from the raven.

"I'm not in denial," Sasuke growled out.

"Right," Naruto let out another little laugh.

"You know you're bad at this whole type of thing," Sasuke said.

"I thought it wasn't a thing," Naruto teased.

"I…umm…it's not!" Sasuke blushed.

"Is that a blush I see?" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke said. Before the two of them made it to Sasuke's house and it was time to part ways. "Well, I guess I'll see you later," Sasuke said.

"You know it," Naruto said with a wink as he started to walk away.

The raven walked into his house to meet Itachi on his couch, "You've been gone awhile."

"I ran into Suigetsu and then Naruto," Sasuke said as he took off his shoes.

"Suigetsu?" Itachi asked skeptically.

"He came here to talk to me for Karin," Sasuke explained.

"Why?"

"Well, as you know, I've said some bad things to her, he wanted me to fix it," Sasuke sighed.

"I see," Itachi said.

Sasuke just nodded, "I'll be in my room." The raven made his way up to his room, _'I need some inspiration not to do drugs.'_

He flipped through his notebook of songs until he got to day eleven and to **"Girl with Golden Eyes."** One might think the song is about a girl by the title, but he knew it was about drugs and anyone that listened to it all the way through would know it's about drugs.

Sasuke pulled his guitar out and started to strum the right notes to the slow song, the one he wrote to make sure he wouldn't go back to a life of drugs, how it was a love-hate relationship, how hard it was to get over, and how good it felt after it all was done.

He felt the song would make him not want to do drugs. The song told about how bad the drugs ended up making him feel. He knew that before rehab he would have done anything to get drugs and stepped on whoever was in his way. He knew he'd said some mean things to people that he never meant to hurt. Most of all the song reminded him that no matter how good the drugs made him feel when he took them, they were almost the cause of his death.

He finished the song and put the guitar down as he fell back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had a lot to think about. It was still early, but he didn't really want to do anything else that day but stay inside and think. He had much to think about.

**TBC…**

**I'm not sure if I really like this chapter, but hopefully you do. Depending on the reviews this may be revised.**

**Song of inspiration: Girl With Golden Eyes by Sixx A.M.**


	7. Live Like Music

**Author's note:**

**I must say WOW I never imaged that this story would already be at over 100 reviews! I'm so happy that so many people like it.**

**For those that want more of Naruto's point of view, I'll try to get it in there, but I kind of like how I'm going with Sasuke's point of view because it flows better than switching back and forth.**

**Sorry it took so long, I was out of town, now I'm trying to catch up at everything.**

**As always I own nothing.**

"_Quote Italics" means writing such as in a diary_

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Live Like Music**

**Last time on The New Kid is a Rockstar (hehe I feel this is needed since I've taken so long to update):**

**Itachi found out about the kiss between Naruto and Sasuke in the limo, he was fine with it, and took it better than Sasuke did himself.**

**Suigetsu confronted Sasuke on band problems, and urged him to talk to Karin so that the band wouldn't break up. When Sasuke said it'd have to wait, Suigetsu yelled at him and Sasuke made the point of it being one of the reasons he was kept away from the studio after rehab.**

**Naruto confronted Sasuke about feelings and told him he wouldn't back down. He walked him home and made Sasuke blush after Naruto told him why he liked him and Sasuke denied it, causing the blonde to say he's in the denial and Sasuke said he was bad at this type of thing, acknowledging it as something between them.**

**Sasuke thought of using again after a long day and had to turn to an old song to remind him just how hard withdrawal was.**

**END OF RECAP**

"_Here I am, writing in a diary,"_ Sasuke wrote, but took a pause at the word diary and quickly scratched it out before he continued writing, _"journal. I don't know why I can't write a song, but nothing seems to come out anymore. In some twisted way, it's almost as if I was better on drugs when it comes to my writing ability. Suigetsu visited, he wants me to talk to Karin and I know that I should talk to her, but maybe it's just that I don't want to face what the drugs did to me, what they made me say. She feels that they made me tell the truth, but that's not true. I know that I shouldn't want to do drugs, but for some odd reason I can't help it, yes I am clean, but I may have liked it better when everything was in a haze of fog and I didn't have to deal with it – or at least I didn't in my mind. I don't know what to do about Naruto. He's so damn confusing. Maybe it's just me making it all confusing really. My brother pointed out that rock stars don't follow by other's standards, though I'm sure he only meant that for love for me, for if I went back to drugs he'd surely kill me through a slow painful death. They say for a rock star its all about sex, drugs and rock and roll, but I'm starting to think that as I got caught up in the first two, I lost the rock and roll portion, and that's not very rock and roll now is it?"_

Sasuke closed his journal, which he only started because he couldn't write songs. As he was sitting there, he realized that maybe he had been writing about the wrong things, he wouldn't write about all his feelings. He wouldn't write about one of the things that had taken up much of his thoughts, he wouldn't write about Naruto.

He knew that a lot of people wanted: to see him fall. The drugs that took him over did cause it and he knew it, and he also knew that he couldn't give in to it all, no matter how tempting. He got so caught up in everything except the one thing that should have matter the most: Music. 

'_I can't busy my things with anything other than music…right? I get too caught up in things and I make it too hard, I can't just give a little of myself to something, I have to put my every thing into it. I must concentrate on the music…that's why I haven't been able to write…I haven't given it my all,' _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke sat back in his chair, so unsure of himself that it hurt. _'Isn't that the reason? I mean do I just not have inspiration? Have I just lost it? Is this all just making me go insane…did drugs clear my head?'_

He quickly stood and started to pace…everything just was over whelming. He was confused…he just didn't know what to do at that point…or more what he was feeling. On drugs it hadn't been a problem, he didn't always have to think.

'_I have to get away from here…I can't take it…I need….something!'_ he looked out his window, to where Orochimaru seemed to have taken a liking of the tree near his home. He was taunting him, trying to get him to crack, and Sasuke knew it was working.

'_Don't break! Don't show him weakness! It's what he feeds off of…he wants you to break…he wants you to give in…he wants you to forget the music and go back to drugs,'_ Sasuke started to say to himself as a mantra.

He shut the blinds, seeing the evil grin of Orochimaru grow as if saying 'You WILL break, I KNOW it.' And that was when he punched the wall and yelled out a few cuss words. Sasuke knew any minute that Itachi would be in the room, seeing just what caused this out burst, and he knew the answer was one that wouldn't get him close to music any sooner. But he couldn't just lie to Itachi, that's too much like Sasuke on drugs.

"Sasuke what happened? Are you okay?" Itachi demanded as he burst through the door.

The younger raven looked at his brother, ready to tell him what was going on, but instead he said, "I'm fine, I just tripped over some clothes and into the wall, it hurt like hell, but I'm fine."

Itachi scanned Sasuke's face, feeling there was a lie, and he saw the red hand and his suspicions were confirmed. "Are you sure you're okay? There's nothing you want to talk about?"

"I'm sure," Sasuke nodded, with a fake, small smile.

Itachi looked over the desk and his eyebrow rose in curiosity, "Can I read your new song?"

"NO! I…I mean it's not done yet, so I don't want anyone to see it," Sasuke said, closing the notebook.

"Right, how foolish of me," Itachi said, giving his brother a knowing look as he walked out of the room, disappointed in his brother's behavior. He knew his behavior all too well and it was not something he liked to see again, he knew when his brother was lying it meant trouble.

Sasuke on the other hand just sighed, he'd avoided confrontation for the time being, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't last long if he didn't play it off better.

He wanted to live for the music, better yet he wanted to live like music, even if that meant lying to his brother, it was all for the good of music, right?

Orochimaru sure hoped so, for he knew how to manipulate a lying Sasuke. Sooner or later the raven always needed something to get the guilt of lying to go away, and drugs putting him in a haze sure did just that.

**TBC…**

**Inspired by: Live Like Music by Alexz Johnson **


	8. Ugly

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, I like this story I really do, but I just don't have much time anymore so I'm updating when I can!**

**Thanks for all the reviews they make me happy :D**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Ugly**

Sasuke couldn't help but feel the urge to use as Orochimaru stood outside, always in view from his window. Or when the drug dealer seemed to always be there whenever he turned around – he felt suffocated. Whenever he felt suffocated, with nowhere to turn, he felt the need to use.

He felt that he had no one to turn to. Itachi would take him back to rehab if he thought he was going to fall back in – or worse under house arrest and constant watch of his brother. Naruto, well that was just a whole other story. With the blonde he just wasn't sure what to do and it drove him insane.

Drugs on the other hand were something he knew. They gave him a high that made him forget everything. They made him relaxed. He could write on them. So maybe it wasn't the way he should look at it, as he was supposed to be getting over them, but he really couldn't help it.

Itachi wasn't stupid, he knew the signs, especially when it came to Sasuke, and he wasn't going to stand of it. "Sasuke, open up!" Itachi demanded as he knocked on his brother's door.

"What is it?" the younger Uchiha asked as he opened the door to his room.

"Don't play dumb," Itachi glared.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi pushed his way into the room, "Where are the drugs?"

"There are no god dammed drugs! Can't you just trust me for one day?" Sasuke sighed.

Itachi eyed him, "All the signs are there, I'm not stupid, you're starting to slip, but I won't let that happen."

"I know, I know," Sasuke said, slightly annoyed though trying not to show it.

"Just know that I'm watching," Itachi said.

Sasuke watched as his brother left, he knew that Itachi would catch on to his behavior, there was a reason he was able to run a business at such a young age: he could read people well.

The raven collapsed onto his bed, _'It's not like I want to do drugs, it's just the only thing that numbs me when I don't want to feel…I could cut…but he'd definitely notice that…and right now I just don't want to feel anything…I should be recording…I should be able to write…I hate this life…something is missing…what's wrong with me?'_

He was worried about how long he could last. He didn't trust himself or anyone else. He hated being around Naruto. It wasn't that the blonde truly annoyed him, but rather that he didn't. He didn't seem to have any control with the blonde. He would say things he didn't really mean to say and let Naruto have control over him when he wouldn't normally. Sasuke hated his lack of control with the blonde. Naruto could kiss him and he wouldn't really do anything. He didn't know how or why, but Naruto had some power over him, and he didn't want to see him until he figured it all out.

It was extremely obvious that the blonde felt something for him, but he was unsure – or so he told himself – if he felt the same way. Sure he would admit, though only to himself, that the blonde did something to him that made him not have control, but giving into that would mean admitting a lot of things about himself that he wasn't completely ready for.

The raven got up and looked out of his window. Orochimaru stood outside across from his house with a sly smirk on his face. '_I need it...just a little bit…I won't fall back in…I just need a little bit…I won't become addicted again…just enough so I can write a song…that'd make me feel good.'_

Sasuke walked quietly down the stairs making sure his brother was nowhere in sight, _'Looks like I got lucky this time.'_

He opened his door to be met with a tan fist that was about to knock, obviously opting against the doorbell as he oddly did often.

"Naruto?" he questioned, though he was more paying attention to the man with the sly smirk across the street that he could see behind the blonde.

"Hey!" he smiled, which faded when he could tell the raven wasn't paying attention to him.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"We're supposed to work on our project, remember you said tomorrow…which is today," he said, trying to pull the raven's attention to him.

"Yeah, can we do that tomorrow? I'm kind of busy," Sasuke sighed.

"Busy? Doing what? You don't really talk to a lot of people here," he said, knowingly, as he glanced across the street to the pale man.

"I was…well…uh…" he didn't really know what to say, he had no excuse when he looked at the blonde in front of him no lie came to him. "Just move dobe."

"Why? So you can go see your drug dealer over there?" Naruto asked.

"It's none of your business," Sasuke said, looking away.

"I thought you were over that," Naruto frowned.

"Once an addict always an addict a right? But as I told you, it's none of your business," Sasuke trying to push past the blonde.

"Sasuke you and I both know you're above that. But if not I'm sure that Itachi would love to hear about it, it is his business right?" Naruto asked causing the raven to look at him in surprise.

"What's my business?" Itachi asked as he appeared behind Sasuke.

"Just that I'm not doing my homework," Sasuke quickly said, making Itachi suspicious.

"Is that so?" Itachi questioned, though it was like he could see right through him.

"Yeah, but we'll do it now, come on dobe," Sasuke said, quickly grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him to his room.

Itachi watched as the two boys quickly went up the stairs, smirking because he knew what had just happened, _'I have a feeling he's going to be good for my brother.'_

"I thought you had somewhere to be," Naruto commented once they were in the young raven's room.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke growled out.

"Well why are you lying?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms.

"It's none of your business," Sasuke said once again.

"I thought you were over drugs," Naruto said, not giving up.

"I'm having problems with it…I can't even write a song! I have no one to talk to and I'm really confused, so yes I tend to turn to drugs because they are the only thing that can actually help!" Sasuke said, though yet again it was something he had meant to keep in his head.

"You could always talk to me Sasuke, I'll listen." Naruto said sincerely.

"No I can't, you're part of the problem moron," the raven mumbled.

"Well, then let me be part of the solution as well…I mean, I can back off while you talk if it helps you, I'm not some animal with no self control," Naruto smiled with a small laugh.

"You shouldn't even care," Sasuke said out of frustration.

"How could I not?" he responded softly.

"Why do you have to say things like that?" the raven frowned.

"Because it's true," he said with a small smile.

"You can't really like me, unless it's just for my looks, I have no real redeeming qualities about me! You hardly know me," the raven said, not making eye contact.

"That's not true!" the blonde protested.

"Yes it is!" Sasuke argued.

"If you think you're so god dammed ugly then why don't you write about that? I mean you feel all these emotions of being confused, tempted by drugs, and obviously insecure about your attitude, yet you can't write a song? There are going to be things in life that don't feel right that doesn't mean you have to turn to something that can make it go away for a few hours, which in reality since it doesn't really make it go away it'll probably just make your life worse," Naruto ranted.

The raven just sat in silence, contemplating, surprised by the blonde.

"I believe that I've already told you why I like you and it's not because of your looks, but if you're one of those people that need to be complemented often I'd b happy to do so, after all your blush is such a pretty color," he smirked.

The raven did indeed blush as he growled out, "Dobe, lets just work on the project."

The blonde smiled triumphantly, knowing that he got to the raven, "If that's what you want."

"I hate you," Sasuke sighed.

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe it'll actually become true," Naruto replied.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Sasuke glared.

"You should know by know that I don't listen to what people tell me to do often," he smirked.

"That could turn out bad for you," Sasuke said, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that with you it'll be a good thing," he smiled as he pulled out his paper and pen. "So who is interviewing who first?"

"I'm going to interview you," Sasuke said.

"Ask away," Naruto smiled.

"Okay, so you told me you didn't want to do the project at your house because your guardian is crazy, what did you mean by that?" he asked, knowing that Naruto was going to try to get him to talk about things that he didn't want to, therefore he figured that he should do the same to him.

The blonde tensed, "Oh…uh…you remembered that…well…you see her name is Kyuubi…and though she isn't always home…when she is she tends to well interrupt conversations, mostly saying something to make someone think something bad about the other person, or putting someone down…she well doesn't give a lot of space…she tries to get into a person's head…It's just not a fun experience."

"Okay….uh….why were you so excited that you got to show me around?" Sasuke asked.

"I think that's quite obvious, I've been a fan of yours for awhile," Naruto smirked, causing Sasuke to shift nervously in his seat.

"Right…anyways, so…uh…what happened to your parents?" Sasuke asked, though he didn't know if he should.

"My mother died while giving birth to me when my father was serving the country, he died in war, I never knew them…though people that knew them say that I look like my father," Naruto said, looking down.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked," Sasuke said.

"Its fine, I mean it's not like I had a chance to know them…you knew your parents that had to hurt a lot more," the blonde replied.

"It hurt to lose my mother," he admitted.

"Were you not close to your dad?" he asked.

"He just didn't care much, he wasn't the real loving father," Sasuke said sadly.

"I'm sure he loved you though, some people just aren't able to show it as easily," Naruto smiled.

"Anyways, back to the interview," Sasuke said, pulling the conversation away from his family, and Naruto knew not to take it back to his family.

The project continued on until Sasuke was out of questions for Naruto and it was the blonde's turn to ask questions.

"Do you ever let anyone read your journal?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke had a feeling that Naruto would ask about it since he seemed to be curious about it.

"Not really…it's just songs…only a few actual entries…it's my own business, not anyone else'," Sasuke said.

"Why don't you open up to people?" was his next question.

"I don't trust anyone, I don't think I can," Sasuke said, looking away.

"Not everyone is out to get you, some people really do care, hiding away will only make you go insane, and you can't just cut yourself off from society."

"I know, trust me, it's easier said than done or believed," Sasuke sighed.

"Well, why don't you try with me…with just the small things?" Naruto asked, ignoring that he should be asking questions for the project.

"I'm sure the media already makes all little, simple things about my life public," Sasuke frowned.

"I'd rather hear them from you," Naruto smiled.

"I really don't get you," Sasuke blurted out.

"What's there not to get?" the blonde asked.

"You're not like other people; you want to hear it from me even if you can read it online and find it out ten times faster," Sasuke said, trying to figure the other boy out.

"What can I say? I like a challenge, besides, I have a feeling you're worth it," he said, making the raven blush.

"We should get back to working on our project," he said.

"Right," Naruto laughed.

**NS**

That night after Naruto had gone home and his paper had been written, Sasuke was leaning against the counter in his kitchen. He couldn't help but think about the blonde, he was different from other people, he didn't really judge him, and he seemed to want to get to know him.

"Little brother, why are you so caught up in your thoughts that you didn't notice that I walked into the room?" Itachi smirked, having a feeling that he knew the answer.

"What?" He asked as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

Itachi just let out a chuckle, "You seem preoccupied."

"Oh, its nothing, just thinking is all," Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, I can see that," Itachi said.

"Whatever, I'll be up in my room," Sasuke said as he put the dish he been eating off of in the sink.

Itachi watched his brother go upstairs, _'I doubt that he was thinking of drugs.'_

Sasuke sat in his room thinking, _'If you think you're so god dammed ugly, why don't you write a song about it? Ugly? I could use that…yeah…hmmm.'_ He picked up his guitar, _'Let it flow to you…don't think about it so much.'_

He quickly jotted down the word Ugly at the top of a new page in his journal before he started to play. He amazed himself how it flowed out of him. It was like some block had been taken away and magically given him his ability to write back. _'How could one suggestion from one dobe have helped me write?'_

It was how he felt about himself; he took the blonde's advice, though he wasn't sure if it was the advice or if it was the challenge that he in a way presented to him. He questioned why if he had so much to use, why he couldn't write, and it made the raven question if that was why he found the ability to write.

He felt the music flow through him, which was something he couldn't say when he wrote on drugs, he didn't feel anything on them. He thought that he wanted to live like music, but that meant in a way being clean, because he couldn't feel the music any other way.

In a way, the song was inspired by Itachi. The older raven had been so caught up in his own thing that he didn't notice Sasuke's pain, he was more interested in business, and he became ugly, like Sasuke. Neither of them had become ugly physically, but mentally, and they both blamed others, not themselves, for their ugliness, Sasuke was starting to see this. Itachi on the other hand had started to see it when he found out about Sasuke's drug problem.

Sasuke played his heart out, he poured it out, it was his first song in what felt like forever to him. It may not have been his best, but it felt good to have some release musically, with no drugs or withdrawal to able him to make the music.

Itachi stood on the other side of his brother's door; he smirked as he heard a song that he'd never heard before. _'It's about time…Sasuke is going to be okay…I hope. I'm going to have to make sure that that blonde kid sticks around though.'_

**TBC…**

**Song of inspiration: Ugly by The Exies**

**Hope that you all liked the chapter!**


	9. Accidents Can Happen

**he New Kid's A Rock Star!**

**Author's Note: So...how many of you hate me for not updating this in so long? I do have reasons for not doing so but there are soooo many that well it'd take a while to list, mainly it's just this gave me writers block, like major writers block, though I did start another story cause of my writers block, which I'm thinking people reading this one may like it's called Second Chance...seriously though don't like hate me for not updating...I've had so much going on and unlike some of my other stories this one just didn't want to be written until I read over some of my old reviews and got some inspiration and listened to some of my less current music and I was like yeah I can write this now...Also please don't want to kill me after reading like the first half of this chapter cause really a lot of people asked for it to happen and well I guess I did too... I know I say this all the time but hopefully I'll start updating more, I don't have any shows going on and I'm done with exams until May...hopefully my updating speed will pick up...**

**As always, I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**~Shelly~**

**Chapter 9: Accidents Can Happen**

'_Don't think about it...just don't...I don't need it...FUCK! I need it...Now...how do I get out the house...what like to I tell?'_ Sasuke sat in his room and stared at Orochimaru through his window before he quickly got up and walked down the stairs, "Itachi?"

"What?" his brother asked as he appeared in the doorway behind him.

"I'm going to meet Naruto for lunch, can I have some money?"

"You sure it's for lunch?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah I want to check out this nice restaurant across from his house," Sasuke lied.

"You've never been to his house," Itachi noted.

"He told me about it," Sasuke said, knowingly lying straight to his brother's face.

"So, is this a date with him or something? Have you finally accepted that you're gay?" Itachi teased.

"No, shut up," Sasuke growled out, though the blush made it far less harsh.

"Fine, here," Itachi said as he gave his brother a good amount of money. "I want a **full** report when you get home."

"Okay," Sasuke sighed as he quickly made his way out the door.

Sasuke knew his brother would be watching his every move from the window, so he only made assuring eye contact with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru knew to play his part and glare at Itachi, to not seem to happy and then leave to find him once Itachi left the window, he wasn't stupid after all – he didn't want to lose his customer.

Sasuke sat in the park, knowing that it wouldn't be too long before Orochimaru found him. He was feeling nervous; it had been a while since he'd done anything, what if he overdosed?

"Hello Sasuke," a voice came from behind him, but he already knew there was a victory smirk on Orochimaru's face and it sent an unpleasant chill down his spine.

Sasuke pulled out the money, "Just give me what I want."

"Gladly," he smirked as he handed Sasuke the drugs.

As Sasuke sat in the park, in a rather secluded stared, he stared at the drugs, _'Sorry, I'm just not strong enough.'_

**NS**

Sasuke knew he shouldn't take the drugs. He didn't want to take the drugs. Moreover, he knew by Orochimaru's evil smirk that he knew that he'd fall back into his trap, like a fly caught in a spider's web, or more like a moth attracted to the light. No matter how many times his mind screamed no, his body seemed to move on its own. Then after that, he was numb, just like he wanted – yet even through the haze, it felt tainted.

**NS**

It had been no more than a half an hour after Sasuke left that the doorbell rang. Itachi felt annoyed seeing as he hadn't been expecting anyone and when he opened the door, he wished that he wouldn't have once he saw whom it was. There stood a blonde, with blue eyes, there stood the boy his brother was supposed to be meeting.

"He lied to me," Itachi said, though he hadn't really meant to. It came out as a whisper and Naruto just barely heard it.

"Huh?" Naruto said, confused.

"You and Sasuke didn't have plans this morning, did you?" Itachi asked sadly.

"No, I came to see if he wanted to do something," the blonde explained.

"He's not here," Itachi said angrily.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked.

"He said he was going to meet you, so probably getting drugs," Itachi said as he put his shoes on.

"Oh," Naruto sighed. "Where do we check first?"

"We?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, if you're going to look for him, I am too," the blonde said.

"Who said I was?" Itachi asked.

"I'm not that stupid, no matter what people may think," Naruto huffed.

"The park,'' Itachi said as he walked out the door, quickly shutting it behind him.

"You're not going to lock the door?" Naruto asked.

"If someone wants to attempt to steal something it'll be caught on tape, which securities guards are watching twenty-four seven," Itachi explained.

"Is there anything where there aren't security cameras?" Naruto asked.

"Why you want to know where in the house you could screw my brother without me knowing?" Itachi smirked, thinking he'd embarrass the blonde.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Naruto smirked back, knowing he caught the older raven off guard.

"You better be kidding, besides there are none," Itachi glared.

"Hm, don't you worry that security guards might perv on you?" Naruto asked.

"I really don't care," was Itachi's short response.

"And Sasuke?" he asked.

"He doesn't know," the Uchiha said.

"How can he not?" Naruto was surprised.

"Naruto?" Itachi said.

"Yeah?" the blonde answered.

"Shut up," the Uchiha demanded.

"Right, let's find Sasuke!" Naruto said excitedly.

Itachi just rolled his eyes at his brother's friend, as they walked toward the park. (1)

**NS**

Sasuke just sat where he was. He had drugs in his system and they calmed his mind. He didn't have a care in the world on drugs. (2)

In a clear state of mind, he would have known to make a run for it, make up an excuse, or at last an effort when he saw his brother and Naruto running toward him, but his current state of mind made him not really care.

Itachi looked at Naruto, "Let's get him home as quickly and quietly as possible, the press would have a field day with this." Naruto merely nodded.

Sasuke was of no help on the quick portion of getting home, in fact he didn't even seem to move his legs, but was merely being dragged. Quiet though, that seemed to be an art the Uchiha had perfected drugged or not – he didn't talk the entire way.

Naruto looked at the brothers as Itachi set the raven on the couch silently. He could tell that Itachi was angry and he knew it'd come out when the drugs passed through the younger raven's system.

"Hey Itachi?" he said cautiously.

"What?" the man snapped.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

Itachi looked at his brother, "Don't even think about moving."

Itachi and Naruto walked into the kitchen, "What do you want?"

"Aren't you being harsh with him?" Naruto asked, nervously.

"Excuse me?" Itachi growled.

"I know it's really not my place to say, but it seems like you might make more progress if you take a different approach to it," the blonde tried to be calm, hoping Itachi wouldn't get angry with him.

"You're right it's not your place to say anything," Itachi glared.

"Just hear me out!" Naruto tried.

"I'm listening," he sighed.

"Sasuke doesn't like to be told what to do, trying to control him will only push him more toward the temptation that's **always** there," the blonde explained.

"You act like I can just let this go," the Uchiha continued to glare.

"No, I'm just saying accidents happen and it doesn't mean he's back into drugs again, one time can't make you addicted again, right?" Naruto asked.

"This doesn't fix the problem," Itachi pointed out.

"Talk to him like a brother, and well, get rid of the temptation," the younger boy suggested.

Itachi was silent for a moment, "Naruto?"

"Yeah?" the blonde asked as he bit his lip.

"Watch Sasuke for me, I need to take care of something," Itachi said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Of course," he nodded before walking back to Sasuke.

Naruto watched the raven as Sasuke just stared at the piano that sat in the other room.

"Why don't you play?" Naruto asked. The raven didn't say anything. "Come on, I'm sure Itachi will understand if you move to play the piano," Naruto said as he pulled the raven up and to the piano.

For the first ten minutes, Sasuke merely sat, staring at the piano. Naruto thought that the raven must just want to stare at it, but then he started to play. The pale fingers moved over the keys, creating beautiful music, which made Naruto smile.

**NS**

Itachi walked over to Orochimaru, who was at his spot across the street, "We're going for a drive."

"Why? You want drugs too?" he smirked, victoriously.

"You wish," Itachi said, as he pushed Orochimaru into the car he'd called.

Orochimaru heard the doors lock and he noticed the camera's red recording light was off. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want," Itachi glared.

"I'm not giving up, he's my best client," Orochimaru smirked.

"Orochimaru, I hate to dirty my hands, but when it comes to Sasuke's safety I will," Itachi warned.

"Are you threatening me?" Orochimaru asked, surprised.

"Yes, I am, and I have plenty of ways to get rid of you," the Uchiha informed him.

"You're threatening to kill me?" the other man asked.

"If I have to," Itachi said.

"Sasuke wouldn't be very happy with you," he grinned.

"Maybe not at first, but he'd learn to deal with it," the Uchiha shrugged.

"Is that what the blonde is for? To get him over drugs, trying to get him a new thing to focus on?" Orochimaru asked, thinking it was one of Itachi's plans.

"Sasuke picked him all his own," Itachi smirked.

"Really now?" Orochimaru seemed surprised.

"Touch him and die," the other threatened.

"Why do you care so much?" Orochimaru asked.

"I will do anything to make sure my brother is safe and happy, right now you are the only thing that is truly making it so he can't be," Itachi explained.

"Who knew Itachi would grow up to have a heart?" the older man laughed.

"We are going to stop by the bus station, you are going to take the money that you have and get on the bus and you are going to go back to the city and you will not come back here. I will kill you if you come back, so please, just leave," Itachi ordered.

Orochimaru got out of the car as they pulled up to the bus stop, "I'll consider what you said."

"If I see your face again, you won't have time to consider anything," Itachi said as he pulled the door shut and drove away, knowing it wouldn't be the last time he saw the drug dealer.

**NS**

Sasuke had stopped playing and was back to staring at the piano, he was silent as he sat and it was driving Naruto insane.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs, maybe you need to lie down," Naruto sighed as he pulled Sasuke up the stairs.

Naruto pulled the dark haired teen up the stairs to his room. He sighed as he looked at the raven lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He hated to feel like there was nothing he could do, it made him feel like when he was younger and with the dark haired girl he never wanted to feel like that.

Naruto had a difficult childhood and his guardian wasn't what most people would like to introduce to someone too early after meeting them.

"Just relax, life gets better," Naruto said as he sat next to Sasuke and played with his hair, it was then that even through the haze in his mind Sasuke could tell that there was more to Naruto then he let on.

**NS**

Itachi sat across from Sasuke. It had been hours since any drugs had been put into his system and Sasuke was okay, after having sleeping it off.

"You could have killed yourself," Itachi said.

"I know...I'm sorry," Sasuke said as he looked down.

Itachi sighed, "Have I been too much like a guardian and not enough like a brother lately?"

"That's just how you are," Sasuke said as he looked away.

"But you need a brother, I know," Itachi said as he moved so he was sitting next to Sasuke.

"I'm fine, it won't happen again," Sasuke took a deep breath.

"I know it might not happen again, but you're not fine," Itachi frowned.

"Yeah I am, I don't need you to watch my every move," the younger Uchiha argued.

"I wrote something for you," Itachi said abruptly.

"You did?" Sasuke asked in shock. "Why?"

"I thought you might need it, so shut up and listen," Itachi said. Sasuke merely nodded as he watched his brother grab the guitar in his room and start to play.

Sasuke looked at his brother in disbelief as the older Uchiha continued to play. '_What brought on all of this? He's never like this!'_ Sasuke thought as he looked at Itachi.

Itachi looked at Sasuke, hoping he'd get the message that he was there for him.

When the song ended, Sasuke looked at Itachi, "You wrote that for me?"

He merely nodded, "Of course."

"What brought this on?" Sasuke asked.

"A little birdie told me you might need some reassurance that I was there for you," Itachi said. "You should keep the blonde around."

Sasuke just gave a small smile.

"I'm going to go down stairs; you should get some more rest," the older of the two said as he made his way toward the door.

"Okay," the other boy responded.

"Don't forget you have school tomorrow so sleep, I'll bring dinner up when it's ready," Itachi reminded him. Sasuke just nodded.

Itachi walked out of the room and Sasuke let out a sigh. He picked up his phone and quickly dialed a number he'd been avoiding for some time.

"Hello?" an unsure voice said, from the other line.

"Hey, we need to talk, any way you could come visit?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I guess I could," the sad voice said.

"When can you get here?" he asked.

"I'll be in town by tomorrow."

"There's a park here and I'd like to meet you there when you get in, so can you just call me when you do?" he bit his lip after asking the question.

"Sure, but Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"You better make this trip worth my time."

"I will," he sighed. "I'll see you when you get here."

"See you then," he heard before there was a click, telling him that they'd hung up.

He knew that tomorrow was bound to be a long day, between the visit, Naruto, his brother and school there was no way it wouldn't be.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Accidents Can Happen by Sixx: A.M.**

**This isn't my favorite chapter but I think that considering my writer block it's good.**

**Any guesses on who he called?**

**Seriously my favorite parts to write in this were probably the parts where Itachi and Naruto talked...idk why but they were**

**I don't know much about what people are like on drugs since I don't know anyone who takes them or at least I'm not near them when they do and I don't take them so I'm sorry if my drugged up Sasuke is no good.**


	10. I Dare You

**Shelly's Note:**

**Sorry it's taken so long, I've had doctor's appointments and a HUGE poetry project and I had to direct a One Act so I didn't really have any time to update lately...**

**As always I own nothing...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: I Dare You**

Sasuke woke up Monday morning to the sun shining in his eyes and the smell of bacon – making it a bittersweet experience. The dark haired man had a feeling that, that was how his day was going to go. He rolled out of bed after a few minutes of debating of whether or not he'd get up or not.

The teenager walked down the stairs to be greeted by his brother, "Good morning Sasuke."

"Hn," he grunted.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked.

"Okay, I guess," he sighed. "More on the crappy side."

"That's to be expected," the older Uchiha said.

"I know," Sasuke said groggily. Just because he knew, didn't me he had to like the fact.

"We need to talk about what happened," Itachi said.

"Can we do this another day?" he asked. "I'm already talking to Karin today."

"Really?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, she's coming here today, well to the park at least," Sasuke explained. Itachi looked at him skeptically. "I mean it its time! Naruto's even going to come with!" he said.

"You better stop back here first so I can see that you're telling the truth," Itachi demanded.

"Okay," Sasuke said.

"Good, now eat and get ready for school," Itachi ordered.

There was a knock on the door and Itachi let out a sigh, "That better not be the damn paparazzi." The older Uchiha opened the door to see a smiling blonde in front of him, "Hello Naruto."

"Hey Itachi," he grinned.

"You're here early," he stated.

"I thought Sasuke could use a fiend after well you know," he explained.

"Come on in" Itachi said.

The blonde walked into the house with a smile, "Where is he?"

"In the kitchen," Itachi said, wondering how the blonde could be such a morning person.

Naruto walked into the kitchen, "Hey Sasuke!"

"What are you doing here?" the dark haired teen asked.

"I came to see you, I figured you might want a friend around," he smiled.

"Why?" the raven asked.

"You weren't that stable the other day," Naruto pointed out. Sasuke glared in response. "Sorry, I just want to be here for you," the blonde smiled.

Sasuke sighed, "Whatever, I need to get ready." The dark haired boy finished eating and walked up the stairs, followed by the blonde.

Itachi smirked, _'My brother's falling and he doesn't even know it.'_

Naruto laid down on the raven's bed, "So, I'm meeting Karin today."

"Yeah," the pale teen said as he picked out his clothes from his closet.

"I'm glad you feel you can turn to me," the blonde smiled.

The raven looked at him, "You've already seen me at some of my lowest points or heard about them and you hardly know me."

"Knowing someone isn't how long you know them, it's how well you bother to get to know them, so I'd say I know you pretty well," he smiled.

Sasuke just smiled and grabbed the clothes before walking into his bathroom to get dressed.

'_I wonder what today will be like...I wonder what Karin is like...'_Naruto thought with a sigh.

"I have a song that I need to work on before we see Karin today," Sasuke said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Naruto looked the dark haired teen up and down, checking him out, before comprehending what he had said; "You plan to write a whole song by this afternoon?"

Sasuke looked through a stack of old notebooks until he got too what looked like the oldest one. The cover of the journal was ripped and drawn on, with what looked to be notes all over it.

"Not a new song, an old one that we never released and never sounded right," Sasuke explained.

"Oh so why do have to finish it?" the blonde questioned.

"To make it up to her...it's a long story, kind of," the raven said, somewhat vaguely.

"Oh, well you can tell me," Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed and sat down on the bed, "Well the short version is that I said some things to her that aren't true and hurt her a lot, in a lot of different ways, and made her feel like she was practically worthless. The song might make up for what I've said and done though, along with the apology and if I can stay sober, of course."

"You're not a bad person," Naruto said, as if he were reading his mind.

"You don't know what I've said, how I've acted, I hardly do, and I hate myself for it," Sasuke frowned.

"Everyone makes mistakes, yours will just be amplified because you're in the spot light," the blonde said softly as he moved hair out of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke gave a small smile, "I guess, thanks."

"Anytime," he smiled back, leaning closer toward Sasuke.

"Sasuke, time for school!" Itachi yelled. The two boys, who were just centimeters apart, quickly jumped away from each other.

"We're coming," he yelled down to his brother before turning to Naruto. "We should probably get to school."

"Right," he sighed at the missed opportunity for a kiss.

The boys walked down the stairs, grabbing their things, and quickly saying goodbye to Itachi before heading out the door. They got in the limo and rode to school in mostly silence. Neither of them really knew what to say after almost kissing, it was always award when something even slightly romantic happened.

"We should talk about it," Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke looked away.

"You know what, we almost kissed," Naruto said.

Sasuke merely bit his bottom lip. "Oh, that," Sasuke said.

"Why can't you just admit you like me?" Naruto asked frustrated.

"Listen, I just don't know what I want right now, but when I figure it out, you'll be the first to know," Sasuke promised.

"Can I at least get the rest of my kiss," he grinned.

Sasuke hesitated and looked at the camera, "If you don't care that my brother has cameras in the limo."

"I like an audience," Naruto smirked as he leaned into the raven.

The dark haired teen still wasn't completely sure about his feelings, or so he told himself, but he let the kiss happen and kissed back – figuring how would he know if he didn't try, or least that's what he told himself.

It started as simple – a cupped cheek and the meeting of the lips. Then hands stared to roam and the blonde pulled Sasuke onto his lap and licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which to his surprise was granted. Their tongues mingled and at that moment, Sasuke was allowing himself to be dominated by the blonde. Naruto thought he had died and gone to heaven as he kissed the teen on his lap, but then the car stopped and reality started again as Sasuke pulled away and climbed off him.

'_Why must he tease me like that?'_ Naruto thought as he tried to think of disgusting images to replace the ones he had conjured up during their make out session.

"We better get to class if we don't want to be late," Sasuke said, as if unfazed by the kiss – though inside he was as much of a wreck as Naruto was.

"We have at least ten minutes, let's go find the group," he said as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him in a direction opposite of their class.

Sasuke didn't notice the direction he just stared at the joined hands and thought, _'Oh what a paparazzi field day that would make.'_

Sasuke was so concentrated on their hands he didn't notice the whispers, giggling and staring at him that was going on, though he had learned to block that out.

Naruto looked around, "People are staring at you."

"They always stare at me," he sighed and looked up from the joined hands.

"More so than usual, I mean," Naruto pointed out.

"Maybe it's because you're holding my hand," Sasuke teased.

Naruto glared and let go, "Fine, I won't."

"Well, I'm just saying the paparazzi would have a field day with that kind of picture," Sasuke shrugged.

"Because you're gay," Naruto grinned quietly so only Sasuke could hear.

Sasuke tried to flight back a small blush, "No...I...you know what...just walk before the bell rings."

"Nice change of subject," the blonde chuckled.

The only response Sasuke could come up with was, "Dobe."

Naruto just smirked and walked toward where their friends usually sat, with Sasuke following behind him. "Hey guys," Naruto said as they walked up to the group.

"Hey...is Sasuke blushing?" Kiba grinned.

Sasuke glared, "No."

Naruto laughed, "So what's up?"

"Just a lot of interesting gossip," Neji said as he looked at Sasuke.

"What are people saying about me?" he sighed.

"Well haven't you seen the news today?" Neji asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "What?"

"There's a picture, of you and some shady looking guy, everyone has their own story," Neji explained.

"Like what?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Most think drugs," they looked at him.

He just glared, "Oh and what do you think?"

"Well, we don't really know what to think," Kiba admitted.

Sasuke let out a growl as he stormed away angry, both and at them and himself – though more at himself. Naruto frowned and quickly rand after the dark haired teen, "Sasuke wait up!"

He just kept walking, not caring that the blonde was calling him until he felt arms wrap around him from behind.

"Sasuke, it's okay," he whispered. "It doesn't matter what people think, you're a rock star, and you're supposed to be a bad boy."

Sasuke turned in his arms, "But I'm also an Uchiha I'm supposed to be better than that, my mom taught me better."

"You are better, I know you are," he said.

People were looking at them, Sasuke could feel it, so he pushed the blonde away, and said quietly, "I didn't think there was a camera then, but I was wrong, so I won't take the chance again."

"Sasuke," he whispered. The dark haired tee just shook his head and ran the other direction.

'_Just when I was making progress,'_ he sighed.

**NS**

Sasuke didn't go to his first class period; he wouldn't go class with how people were talking about him. He hated that he felt weak by a few gossiping teenagers, but he did. _'Maybe it's not that they are gossiping, maybe it's that they are telling the truth.'_

He sat in the middle of a grassy hill across from the school where the forest started up. Sasuke didn't go into the woods but he stared at it wishing it would just consume him. Looking down at his bad, he sighed and pulled out his journal. He flipped through the page until he saw the title _'I Dare You.'_ Taking a deep breath he thought, _'Time to write.'_

**NS**

Naruto frowned, it was already lunch and Sasuke wasn't back at school. He scrolled down the names in his phone until he found Sasuke's name and pressed talk.

"Hello?" a slightly unsure voice answered.

"Where are you?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I just needed to breathe, I couldn't handle people looking at me the day I'm going to talk to Karin," Sasuke sighed.

"Well, where are you?" Naruto asked.

"On a hill across from the school," he said.

"Okay, well, I'll be right over," Naruto said.

"There's no need for that, I'll still be here after school," Sasuke promised.

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, I just want to be alone," Sasuke said.

"Oh, okay, I'll see you later then," Naruto frowned.

"Yeah, bye," Sasuke said as he hung up.

Naruto put his phone down and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"Sasuke just wants to be alone, but I want to talk to him," Naruto explained.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"Shut up," Neji said to Shikamaru.

"It's just I feel like we have a lot to talk about," the blonde sighed.

"Really I feel like none of us want to hear it," Kiba said.

"Don't be rude," Neji said.

Kiba rolled his eyes and Chouji shook his head.

"You guys aren't helping," Naruto said.

"I'm not trying to," Kiba grinned. "It's not my fault you and the wife are having problems."

"He's not my wife, he won't even admit that he likes me even though he lets me kiss him," Naruto said.

"Why would you tell big mouth that?" Neji asked.

"I didn't say anything," Naruto said.

"Yes you did," Kiba said. "You better hope I don't tell anyone you and rock star make out."

**NS**

Naruto found sitting in class hard to do. He was more preoccupied with what Sasuke was doing. He couldn't get his mind off the idea where the teen was or what he was doing.

"Naruto are you okay?" Neji whispered.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah," Naruto said, knowing that he really wasn't.

"Just thinking?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah just a little out of it," the blonde nodded.

"Just thinking about Sasuke?" Neji asked, knowing that he was.

"Kind of," Naruto sighed.

"What's going on with you two, I mean I know what you said at lunch but that you couldn't say there?" Neji asked, wanting the full story.

"It's complicated," was the only explanation Naruto gave.

"How so?" the brunette pressed further, trying to get an answer out of him.

"Well, he's unsure and there's a lot going on with him right now," Naruto tired to be vague.

"But you want him?" Neji asked.

"Yeah," the blonde confirmed.

"So is it true?" was the next question.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"The drug thing," Neji clarified.

"No," Naruto lied.

"Hm, it's weird," the other teen said.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"That you fell in love so fast," he chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Naruto was confused as what would give Neji that impression.

"You lie for the ones you love," was Neji's simple explaination.

Naruto was about to respond when the teacher said, "Naruto, Neji, pay attention."

"Sorry sir," Neji said.

"Sorry," Naruto said.

Neji quickly turned to Naruto and whispered, "The secret is safe with me."

"Right, thanks," Naruto said, though was unsure if it were true.

**NS**

Naruto walked to where he was supposed to meet Sasuke to find the dark haired teen playing guitar.

"Where did you get a guitar?" Naruto asked, knowing that he didn't have it that morning.

"I tricked my driver into giving it to me saying that some people wanted to hear a song," he said as he put it down.

"Ready to go to your house?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," he said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"How's the song coming along?" the blonde asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"I think I finished it, though until I see her reaction it's hard to say," he said.

"Can I hear it?" the blonde was hopeful.

"No, not until she does," Sasuke replied.

"Why?" he pouted.

"Because then if you hear it I'll want to change it based off of what you think and I want it to be for her," he explained.

Naruto was silent for a moment, but he just had to ask, "What kind of relationship did you have with her?"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Did you two ever date?" the blonde questioned.

"We had a weird relationship, but not in that kind of sense, she was like a sister before the drugs," he looked down.

"Did you kiss?" he asked.

"No, stop, you don't need to be jealous," he sighed.

Naruto smiled, "If you say so."

"Hey don't get cocky, I didn't mean it like that," the dark eye widened.

"Like what?" he grinned.

"I didn't mean to say it that you have nothing to worry about, I mean you aren't in yet," Sasuke tried to explain, but wasn't sure that it was coming out right.

"YET," the blonde stressed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Dobe."

**NS**

They arrived at the house to find it quiet, which Sasuke found odd. "Itachi!" he yelled as he set his bag down. "I'm home!"

"Hey Sasuke, I sent your brother out, I thought we'd talk better here," a redheaded girl said.

Sasuke's jaw dropped, "Karin."

"Is that all you have to say?" she snapped.

"No, please, sit, we have a lot to talk about," he signaled for her to sit.

"Who's the blonde guy," she stared.

"This is Naruto, he's a friend from school," Sasuke said.

"You have a friend?" she asked in disbelief.

"You considered me one once," he replied.

"Once being the key word," she frowned.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I know I said a lot of things to you, things that I can hardly remember. You have to understand though, that wasn't me, I was taken over by the drugs. I'm sorry that I every said any of that to you," Sasuke said, hoping that she'd see he was sincere.

"You told me that I was one of the worst bassists you ever heard," she glared.

"I handpicked the band, I was the one who introduced everyone, and I know plenty of bassists but I picked you because you're one of the best," Sasuke argued.

They both just stared at the raven in disbelief surprised he really said that. "Wow, that has to be the nicest thing you've ever said to me," she said.

"I'm trying to tell you, it's all the just the drugs," Sasuke said, somewhat desperately.

"But you're off them now?" she asked.

"I slipped, once, but I'm trying," he said.

She bit her bottom lip, "Why should I trust that this time will be different than last time?"

"Because I can finish the song this time," he said, thinking she'd know what he meant.

"What?" she asked.

He pulled out his guitar, "Just listen."

She nodded and Naruto smiled that he'd finally get to hear the song. He started to play the song at a medium tempo.

Naruto watched as her eyes widened. He felt his curiosity rise as her face softened. A smile appeared on her face or what seemed to be almost a smile, and she visibly relaxed.

Karin watched as the tempo increased and how Sasuke's intensity and feelings increased with it. The song had nothing to do with the current situation, and yet it had everything to do with it. The content meant nothing to the situation, but him finishing it meant everything.

The tempo decreased again and Sasuke continued to mostly look down. He was mostly looking at the paper he had written the changes on – both music and lyrics. Naruto smiled as he watched the raven play. He loved to watch Sasuke especially when he was working on something new and he had to concentrate on it.

Karin watched him and wanted to say something, but didn't want to interrupt the song, because it had been so long since she had heard it and she wanted to hear the end. _'I can't believe he did it...I wish he would be more like he was before his parents died, but I know that's not going to happen.'_

Sasuke started to play and sing the last bit of the song and he looked up to see both Karin and Naruto smiling. He would have taken a deep breath of relief, but he was in the middle of singing.

Sasuke ended the song and put the guitar down, "So what do you think?"

"You finished the song," she laughed. "I didn't think you ever would."

"I'd do anything to show you how sorry I am," he said, not really thinking what she'd make him do.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Anything."

She grinned evilly, "Okay, I'll let you know if I think of something."

"Great," he said sarcastically. "But you do forgive me?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but do anything stupid..."

"I know, I know, you'll be out," he said.

"Exactly, and I'm still going to think of something for you to do," she smiled.

"Can't we call the song the something?" he asked, not wanting to know what her mind would come up with.

"If I don't think of anything better," she smirked.

He sighed, "That's not fair, you probably will."

Naruto grinned, "Hey Karin I've got an idea!"

"Naruto don't you dare!" Sasuke said as he tackled him.

The blonde smirked as he looked at the teen above him, "Oh would you like to show my idea by demonstration?"

"Stay away from my bassist," Sasuke glared.

"Don't worry I only want you," Naruto grinned.

"I know and you know she controls me right now," the raven said, knowing what the blonde would tell her to make him do.

Karin watched the boys with amusement, "I thought you said friend."

Sasuke jumped off him, "He is just a friend."

"Unless you count kissing in limos sometimes," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke glared, "I hate you."

"I want to see you two kiss," Karin said.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked.

"I've never seen you kiss another guy, I want to see if it's hot," she smiled.

Naruto grinned, "I'm up for it."

"You always are," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Only when it's you," Naruto said as he pulled the raven on his lap.

The dark haired teen blushed and glared, "Shut up."

"The glare isn't as affective when you blush," Naruto teased.

"Shut up, and kiss me," he said.

"Gladly," he smirked and leaned in and stole Sasuke's lips. He flipped them over so Sasuke was on his back on the couch they were sitting on as he ran his tongue across his bottom lip and ran his hand down his side. Sasuke let out a little moan, which Naruto took advantage of and slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth where their tongues mingled.

Karin cleared her throat, "Well, I'll give it to you guys, that was pretty hot."

Sasuke pushed him off, making it obvious he'd forgot she was there, and Naruto grin. "Right," he said.

"Anyway, I should get going, I can't wait to see what you'll come up with after this year so we'll be able to get back into the studio," Karin said.

"Yeah, it was good to see you," Sasuke said.

"It was good to see you too," she said, and then she pulled him into a quick hug.

Karin left then he turned to Naruto, "You ever do that again, and I'll kill you."

"Do what?" the blonde asked innocently.

"You know what," Sasuke said.

"Sorry," Naruto sighed.

**NS**

"Hey," a voice said from behind Sasuke as he sat on the roof.

"Hey Itachi," he greeted.

"How did it go with Karin?" he asked as he joined his brother.

"Good, I finished the song," Sasuke said.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"I Dare You, I finished it, and I apologized to her," Sasuke said.

"That's great," he smiled.

"Why weren't you affected by mom and dad's death?" Sasuke looked at his brother.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"It's just I was so affected by it, and you didn't seem to be at all," Sasuke looked down.

"Different people show things differently, I worked my emotions out, you did drugs," Itachi explained.

"I was so mad at you, I felt like you didn't care at all, like you were just some kind of robot, I even started to blame you, how stupid is that?" Sasuke frowned as he continued to look anywhere but at Itachi.

"Sasuke it's normal to look for someone to put your anger towards," the older Uchiha comforted him.

"But it shouldn't be you," Sasuke added.

Itachi put his arm around his little brother, "Unlike other people, nothing you do or say is going to make me run, so it should be me."

"Thanks for you know getting me away from it all," he said quietly.

"That's what family's for," he said. "I heard you and the blonde had to kiss," Itachi smirked.

"Why bother talking to me if you already talked to Karin?" he shook his head.

"That makes twice in one day, with the limo, I watched the tapes today," he smirked.

"Shut up," was the only response Sasuke could think of.

"Just saying," he smirked. Sasuke pushed his brother's arm off him. "Oh don't be like that," Itachi chuckled.

"Then don't monitor every minute of my life," Sasuke retorted.

"I'm sorry," he replied.

"I have friends that already do that for you," Sasuke said.

"So you're calling him a friend now?" Itachi asked.

"I guess I am," Sasuke shrugged.

"Okay, well get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow," Itachi said as he pat his brother's shoulder.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"You're going to actually go to your classes tomorrow, whether you like people staring at you or not, and we have our people on the pictures right now, what do you want to say about it?" he asked.

"Let people think what they want," Sasuke shrugged. "It's my life they shouldn't be watching."

"You're a star, they always will be," he sighed.

"I know, but I can ignore it," Sasuke said as he looked at Itachi.

"That's the thing, I don't think that you can," Itachi said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," the younger Uchiha said sarcastically.

"Just telling the truth," Itachi said as he walked back inside.

Sasuke looked up at the stars, _'What if I'm not strong enough to take it?'_

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: I Dare You by Shinedown**

**Shelly's Endnote:**

**Okay I need some major feedback on this chapter because I'm not sure with this story anymore, what you guys think about it...I feel like it's starting to lose something, let me know what you think...good or bad I want the review! But this was a really long chapter to write, even after cutting a whole part because it was repetitive.**


	11. Rockstar

**Shelly's Note: It's only been since the 22nd that's not so bad my updating time is getting better right? Once it gets to may don't expect it to stay that way but after that it may get faster cause I graduate! Then all I do is babysit until the fall :) please review on this and let me know how it's going**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Rockstar**

The week went by fast too much to Sasuke's surprise. By the time Friday came around he had hardly even realized it. The alarm rang with its annoying buzz that made Sasuke want to throw it against the wall and he got up, feeling as if it should be Wednesday or Thursday.

"Good morning," Itachi said to his to his disheveled brother who failed to notice the blonde at the kitchen table.

"Hn," was all he said.

The younger Uchiha was in only his boxers as he grabbed a piece of toast for breakfast, which made Itachi chuckle as he said, "I know he is hardly a guest anymore, but when he comes over please put some clothes on."

"Huh?" was his bright response.

"Morning sunshine," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, fighting down a blush, "Hello Naruto."

He quickly made his way up to his room with as Naruto said, "Hey wait for me!"

The blonde ran after him as he smirked at Itachi, who just shook his head, _'He keeps the house interesting.'_

"So what should we do this weekend?" Naruto asked.

"I don't care," Sasuke's monotone reply came from his closet.

"But it's Friday, as in the day to decide!" he protested.

There was no answer from the closet, which annoyed the blonde, as he hated to be ignored.

"Don't make me come in there, you know I will, I have no sense of privacy," Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke opened the closet, fully dressed, and glared at him, "I don't care what we do."

"Aw, you said we as in you want to do something together," he exaggerated.

Sasuke growled out, "No don't take it so nicely, I just know you'll come over, even though I've never been to your place. Why is that?"

"I like it over here, it's so roomy," he smiled.

"We should go to your place, that's what I want to do this weekend," Sasuke demanded.

"No," Naruto refused.

"Yes," Sasuke demanded.

"No, and that's final," he said.

"You know, nothing over there can scare me off, I'm the drug addict remember? I talk with people like Orochimaru," Sasuke stated.

"Are you saying you're so enticed by me that nothing will drive you away, then let's just start dating," he teased.

"I didn't mean it like that," Sasuke said defensively.

"Right," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Why won't you let me go to your house?" Sasuke asked.

"It's small, and I told you that my guardian isn't normal," the blonde said.

"So, I don't care, I can deal with both of those," Sasuke said.

"Maybe you can come over sometime when she isn't there," he said.

"Whatever let's just get to school," Sasuke said, obviously annoyed.

"Sasuke don't be mad, I don't let anyone over," Naruto frowned.

"I'm not mad, just confused," he said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Well if you like someone you introduce them to your family, but hey it's cool, it's not like I was planning on having us be more than friends," Sasuke shrugged.

"You mean we can't be together if you don't meet my guardian?"

"It's how I was raised, I have to keep something from how my parents did things – I hold their views and traditions to be important, or I try to," he explained.

"Oh," he said with a frown. "I see."

"Well, let's get to school, don't want to be late," Sasuke said as he walked out of the room.

The limo ride to school was awkward and silent as Naruto was left with his thoughts.

**NS**

Morning classes went by rather quickly and it was lunch. Sasuke was still in a bad mood from that morning but trying to hide it and Kiba's loud voice made an easy distraction.

"Guess what!" his whole face lit up.

"What?" Naruto responded.

"My parents are out of town this weekend, they left this morning and won't be back until Monday morning and you know what that means," he said loudly.

"PARTY!" everyone at the table, except Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, and Gaara yelled in response. Neji, Hinata and Haku's response were much quieter than Chouji, Naruto, Kiba, Ino and Sakura.

"That's right, co-ed sleep over to be exact. But only the cool people are invited," he grinned. "So don't invite the losers."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "That's a tad vain."

"Who cares? You're invited. Bring your guitar," Kiba smirked.

"I'll see if I can come," Sasuke said.

"What, too cool for us?" Kiba laughed.

"No, my brother isn't a fan of parties," he snapped back.

"It's cool, he loves me, and I'll be there so I'm sure he'll let you go," Naruto assured.

"Right," Sasuke scoffed.

"How about you come over to my place while I pack, and then I'll come with you to your place to ask with you," he smiled.

"Whatever," Sasuke shrugged, trying not to seem happy that Naruto invited him over, but he could tell by the look on everyone's face he was one of the firsts.

"Cool," he said, feeling nervous about having Sasuke over and meeting the infamous Kyuubi.

**NS**

After school, Naruto was a nervous wreck. He hated the feeling of nervousness, it made him feel like he would pass out from stress, but he made sure not to show it so that Sasuke would know that he was sure of him. All he wanted at that point was to be with Sasuke, because even if the teen wasn't stable, he made him feel stable.

"Hey," Sasuke said as he walked over to Naruto.

"Hey," Naruto gave a fake smile.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing...let's just go to my house," he said as he pulled Sasuke to the dark haired teen's limo.

"Okay, where to?" the driver asked.

Naruto gave him the directions and the tinted window went up so that they could have their privacy again.

"Calm down," Sasuke said.

"What?"

"I can feel how nervous you are, it's distracting," Sasuke said.

"Sorry," the blonde looked away with a sigh as he sank into the seat.

"Why are you so nervous?" the raven asked.

"Your house isn't like mine," Naruto said meekly.

"My house isn't like a lot of people's," Sasuke shrugged.

"My house isn't normal," Naruto frowned.

"I don't care, I'm not going to judge you," Sasuke said sincerely.

Naruto still felt unsure as he bit the inside of his cheek.

**NS**

The car pulled over fifteen minutes later, signaling that they were at their destination. When they got out Sasuke saw run down apartments that hardly seemed to be up to living standards from the outside, but he kept his mouth shut.

"So this is the place?" Sasuke asked.

"Told you it's not like where you live," he frowned.

"I told you I don't care," the rock star shrugged.

The blonde led the dark haired teen up to an apartment on the third floor. The outside didn't seem as dirty as the others did, which made Sasuke think it had some promise. Naruto unlocked the door and let them both in.

"I'm home," he called.

Sasuke walked into the house to see a red headed woman walking into what seemed to be the living room. It was a somewhat dirty living room, though not so disgusting as to be unlivable.

"Hey Kit, get over here and help me find my meds," she demanded.

"You can't find your meds?" he asked lightly.

"No, now get over here and help me!" she screamed.

Naruto ran over her side and started to dig through the mess pile until he found her medication, "Here you go."

She shoved him aside as she grabbed the bottle and he hit the wall hard with a loud thud, "Who is this?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," the teen answered for Naruto.

He could practically see the money signs in her eyes as she looked at him and said, "So you actually have a good friend, one worth your time."

Her voice was almost demonic as she talked; it remained Sasuke of Orochimaru, only the older man was more snake-like, while the woman was an animal that he couldn't put his finger on.

"We're just here to get some things," Naruto said with a sigh.

"For what?" she snapped.

"I'm going to spend the night at Kiba's house," he explained. "A lot of us are."

"Whatever, just be home in time to make breakfast tomorrow."

"Do you want dinner before I go?"

"No, just go and be useless," she growled.

He frowned, "Right."

The blonde led Sasuke to his room where Sasuke continued to stare at him, "Explain."

"What my room's not that messy, I mean a little messy but come on it's me we're talking about," Naruto tried ignore what Sasuke truly meant.

The dark haired teen backed him into the wall, pinning him with each arm, "Not what I meant."

"Fine just let me go...though I do love this dominating side of you it's incredibly sexy," Naruto said, smirking toward the end as he was released.

"Naruto," Sasuke warned.

"She's sick, I don't know with what, but she thinks she's part fox and calls me kit because of that...she's prone to rage when she doesn't take her medication...usually she's fine," Naruto said.

"You shouldn't be under her care," Sasuke said and Naruto felt warmed by the worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself, besides, I've got my friends... and you, and it's only one more year," he rationalized.

Sasuke pulled the blonde away from packing and turned him to face him, "Listen, if it ever gets bad, I don't care how late at night, you know where I live, and my door is always open."

Naruto smiled, he wanted to do more but he just smiled and said, "Thanks."

**NS**

They pulled up to Sasuke's house and Sasuke let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"He'll say no," Sasuke frowned.

"Be a little optimistic," he smiled.

"I'll save that for the guy who wears way too much orange," he chuckled.

"You should try some color," Naruto said as he got out of the car.

"Black is a color," Sasuke shrugged as he got out.

"A depressing one, try one that says I didn't just come from a funeral," Naruto said.

"Dark blue..." Sasuke started to say.

"Is also a funeral color," Naruto cut him off.

"Ha, I wear red to," he smirked.

"Big surprise you wear the color of blood," the blonde said sarcastically.

"You're right let me change to wear pink and green and only the colors of the rainbow," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I sense a hint of sarcasm in your voice."

"Oh really? What was your first clue?" he glared.

"But seriously try orange, with your dark hair..." Naruto started.

"I'd look like Halloween," Sasuke cut him off.

"A Goth's favorite holiday!" Naruto pointed out.

"This conversation is so over," Sasuke said as he unlocked his front door.

"You're going to stick with your colors huh?" Naruto asked, knowing the answer.

"Yep," he said before yelling, "Itachi I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen," he sounded angry.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sasuke asked as they walked in.

"Where were you?" Itachi asked.

"At Naruto's house, sorry, he had to pick up some things," Sasuke explained.

"You know I hate when you don't call, that's why you have a cell phone," Itachi scolded.

"Why didn't you call me?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't think you'd answer," Itachi mumbled.

Naruto let out a little laugh. "Shut up," Sasuke hit his side. "Well, I have a question."

"What?" he asked skeptically.

"Can I go to Kiba's party/sleepover," he asked quickly.

"Is there any adult supervision?" Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"No," he bit his lip.

"Please let him go!" Naruto begged.

Itachi could feel the headache coming if he said no, "Fine, go ahead, but be good, and I want a full report when you get back, from both of you, at different times, in different rooms."

"Thanks," he hugged his brother. "And no telling anyone that I just did that, okay?"

"Okay, just go before I change my mind," Itachi sighed.

Naruto pulled Sasuke up to his room, "Let's go get you packed!"

**NS**

The party started to wear down by the end of the night and Kiba found if Sasuke was bored almost everyone was bored. His goal was to keep the raven entertained at all costs. Dancing held his interest for about an hour, truth or dare for about fifteen minutes and now he was out of ideas until he saw his guitar.

"Sasuke, play us a song!" Kiba said.

"What do you want to hear?" he asked as he pulled out his guitar and everyone seemed to gather around the rock star. People started to shout out names.

"Something new," Kiba smirked.

"I'll make something up right now, can't promise it'll be good though, give me a topic," he smirked back.

"Being a rock star," Kiba grinned.

"Alright, what is that to you?" he asked, curious on what the idiot brunette could think his lifestyle is full of doing.

"Getting women, dugs, parties, being a VIP, you know all that kind of stuff," he smirked.

"See, I told you that you're vain," he chuckled.

"Just play," Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'll give you a song on the vain side of rock stardom," Sasuke chuckled. He started to sing shortly followed by the guitar coming in.

People were rocking to the beat in their seat. Kiba shook his head, finding it unfair that some guys could have it all. Naruto smirked as he had been in his house and he knew that one of Sasuke's bathtubs could probably fit ten people plus him, just like the song said.

Naruto frowned when the drug dealer line came up, when Sasuke thought of it he knew he would, he didn't even have to look at him. Sasuke knew that it was difficult to know about the addiction but when it came up like that he knew it made it even harder.

He wanted to look at the blonde, but he was scared to. He had a feeling that he was mad and he didn't know why but he didn't want Naruto to be mad at him. Sasuke closed his eyes and just continued to play the song.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who wouldn't look at him. The song was supposed to be fun; everyone else was having fun, yet not everyone else knew about his drug addiction. _'Geeze it's not like Orochimaru is on my speed dial anymore.'_

Sasuke felt pissed that Naruto was mad at him. He felt he had no right to be mad over a stupid song. The raven tried not to show how frustrated he was and just wanted to finish the song.

Sasuke finished the song and said, "Well there you go, if you excuse me I'm going to go get some fresh air." The dark haired teen put his guitar down and walked out the front door.

"What was that about?" Kiba asked.

"I'll go find out," Naruto said.

The blonde walked outside to see Sasuke sitting on Kiba's porch. "What's up?" the blonde asked.

"Why did you glare at me like that?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Naruto was taken back.

"In the room during the song," Sasuke said.

"I don't like you talking about having drug dealers," the blonde looked down.

"They wanted a song about a rock star life style, he was the one that brought that part of it up, what did you want me to say, oh we don't do drugs, well guess what that's a lie!" he practically yelled.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Naruto asked.

"Because it's annoying, you're so worried about me singing about having a drug dealer, but you know what, I'm not doing drugs right now," he said.

"I know, it's just, I want to keep it that way because I didn't like that day that you were," Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed, "And I'm going to try not to be."

Naruto smiled, "Sorry for freaking out."

"You're a dobe, it's to be expected," the raven responded.

"Teme," Naruto said with a little smile.

Sasuke smirked, "Let's go back inside."

Naruto nodded, "Alright."

The rest of the night was filled with what Sasuke classifieds as stupid party games and socializing before they went to bed somewhere around one in the morning.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Rockstar by Nickelback**

**Shelly's End Note:**

**I was running on a writer's block toward the end but I worked through it so bare with me...sorry if it's not the best chapter but it is kind of long...it gives more Naru background as many requested and some more NaruSasu progress though they are not a couple yet. Please review it's good for my sanity :)**


	12. Iris

**Shelly's Note:**

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I've had a ton of stuff going on...I had AP testing, and I have homework and I had showcase yesterday so I have tons to do and not a lot of time to update...**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 12: Iris**

Early morning after the sleep over, as everyone else slept in, Naruto tiptoed through the group to sneak out. They had decided to go old school and sleep on the floor in sleeping bags, except for Sasuke who had slept on the couch, which made it harder to get out of the house quietly so he could get to take care of Kyuubi, yet he did.

When he finally made it to his house, he saw what seemed to be the result of a tornado, but he knew it was one of Kyuubi's lapses in sanity.

"I'm home," he said cautiously as he walked further into the house.

"It's about time!" she yelled as she stumbled into the room. It was evidently not a stable day, as the medication was scattered on the floor and there was paper everywhere. Naruto looked at the clock, which read six am, though he didn't dare to talk back.

"Sorry," he said, trying to find the container for her medication as he picked up the capsules.

"You were supposed to make breakfast," she yelled.

"Right, I'll get right on it," he said as he made his way to the kitchen, setting the medication he found on the counter.

The blonde pulled out the pans, bacon, eggs and sausage that they had in the refrigerator. As he cooked the food, he could hear Kyuubi in the other room tearing the room apart.

"Naruto!" She yelled behind him, causing him to drop an egg.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Where are my work papers?" she yelled.

"I don't know," he said as he tried to cook and concentrate on her at the same time.

She walked over to him, "Well, find them!"

"I'm trying to cook," he bit his lip.

Kyuubi grabbed one of the pans but the handle and shoved it off the stove causing all the pans to come crashing down. As the pans closest to Naruto fell, it burnt his arm, causing him to jump back and let out a cry before turning to stare at Kyuubi.

She didn't say anything about it, just started back and said, "Find my papers."

His arm felt like it was on fire, though luckily he had good reflexes so it was only a small burn and it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

He turned off the burners and said, "Find them yourself."

The blonde started to walk to his room when he was shoved up against the wall and the red headed woman hit him. She grabbed where the fresh burn appeared and twisted her clenched hand around it, causing him to let a scream of pain.

"I said find them," she said angrily.

He broke from her hold and kicked her in the leg long enough to run to his room and lock the door.

'_Well, now what?'_ he thought as he slid down the door, holding back tears.

**NS**

Sasuke woke up to the sound of the door closing, _'Crap, I should get home.'_ He maneuvered his way around everyone and walked out of the house.

A little while later, Sasuke walked into his house, "Itachi, I'm home!"

"You're home early," Itachi said as Sasuke came into the kitchen and dropped his overnight bag on the counter.

Itachi could tell that he had gotten out of there quickly by the way he was still in his pajamas – or at least what he wore for pajamas away from home.

"Yeah I woke up early, and Naruto had left so I saw no point in staying," he shrugged.

"So you walked the streets in your pajamas?" he questioned.

"Most people would consider these sweats," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"If you say so, but you're not most people," Itachi said.

Sasuke was about to ditch out on his brother when his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Sasuke!" the panicked voice said.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, concerned.

"Uh...well...Kyuubi didn't take her medication...I think I need some help," he said, obviously scared.

"I'll be right there," Sasuke said before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked as Sasuke headed for the door.

"Naruto needs my help, his guardian is going crazy," Sasuke explained.

"Well then let's go," Itachi said as he got up.

Sasuke gave him a small smile as they walked out of the door and got into the limo.

**NS**

Itachi and Sasuke pulled up to the house and Sasuke led Itachi to the right apartment. The dark haired teen didn't bother knocking, but rather walked right in.

"Naruto! Where are you?" he yelled as he walked into the apartment, toward the blonde's room.

"Who are you?" Kyuubi yelled as she appeared in the door.

Naruto opened his door and Sasuke ignored the woman and went to the blonde, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he frowned.

"Get a bag packed or something, you're coming to say with us for a while," Sasuke said.

Itachi just smirked at how much his brother actually cared, yet kept an eye on the woman.

"I can't just leave her," Naruto said sadly.

"She had a life before you, she'll be fine," Sasuke said. "This is more about your safety."

Itachi seemed to be entertaining Kyuubi in a glaring contest, keeping her attention shortly.

"Fine," Naruto sighed as he grabbed a bag and started to throw things in it.

This got the redhead's attention, "What do you think you're doing?"

"He's leaving," Itachi said, stepping in front of the woman.

Kyuubi went to hit him, but her arm was caught, "Don't even think about it."

Naruto got his things together quickly, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Let's go," Sasuke said, making his way to the door as Itachi still had Kyuubi's arm.

"Don't you dare leave!" she yelled, trying to lunge at him, but was stopped by Itachi.

"Leave him alone," Itachi said after the two boys had gotten out of the door.

"Excuse me?" she asked angrily.

"I won't say it again," his voice lowered. Itachi let her arm go harshly, causing her to fall to the floor, surrounded by her mess.

"I will destroy you if you hurt either of them, I have the means to make your life a living hell even more than it is. You think it is bad now, you have no idea, so leave him alone or I will make you wish you had," Itachi said as he stood in the door way.

"Is that a threat?" she chuckled.

"No, It's a promise," he said before walking out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

In the limo, Naruto leaned against Sasuke's shoulder as the pale teen put his arm around the blonde and ran his fingers through his hair. "It'll be okay," Sasuke tried to calm him down. Naruto just remained silent as Sasuke looked at the damage. "We'll bandage up that burn and those cuts and bruises when we get to my house," Sasuke said.

The door opened and Itachi got in, he instructed the driver to take them home and said, "We shouldn't have to deal with her."

"I'll still worry about her," Naruto frowned.

"I'll hire someone to go over and make her take her medication when needed," Itachi said.

"Really? Then I'd be fine to go home," Naruto smiled.

"Not until she's been stable for awhile," Itachi sternly said.

"I just don't trust her by herself," he looked down.

"We don't want you to get hurt," Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled, "I'm glad you care."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. "Who said that?"

"Oh, I can tell," Naruto smiled.

"Okay love birds wait until you get home to flirt," Itachi said as the two gazed at each other. Sasuke quickly looked away, blushing lightly, at which Itachi smirked and thought, _'Oh yeah, they'll definitively get together soon.'_

They pulled up to the house and got out of the limo. "Let's take your stuff up stairs and take care of your wounds, there is a room across from mine you can have," Sasuke said.

"Alright," the blonde smiled as they grabbed his bags and went up the stairs.

"So, this will be your room, and the bathroom is right next door," Sasuke said, opening the door to the room.

"Or, I could just use your room and bath room," Naruto smirked.

Sasuke slightly bushed but covered it up as he acted as if he didn't care and said, "Hn, whatever, let's clean you up."

Naruto nodded and pulled Sasuke across the hall into Sasuke's room and into the bathroom. The blonde sat on the closed toilet as Sasuke pulled out the things to bandage Naruto up. He pulled out the burn spray, disinfectant, a washcloth, and a few Band-Aids and bandages. He quickly cleaned up the wounds with a wet washcloth.

"This might sting a little," he said.

Naruto nodded before taking deep breath.

Sasuke disinfected the wounds and applied the burn spray to the burn on his arm before bandaging them up.

"That wasn't so bad, right?" Sasuke smiled.

"Not that bad at all," Naruto smiled as he looked into his eyes before getting up and pulling Sasuke into the dark haired teen's room.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Play me a song," Naruto smiled as he laid on Sasuke's bed.

"What do you want to hear?" he grabbed his guitar.

"I don't care, anything," Naruto said as he pulled guitar clad rock star onto the bed so he was sitting next to him.

Sasuke started to play as the blonde continued to stare at him. Naruto smiled at him as the rock star played his guitar and played the slower than normal song for him.

He couldn't help but wonder if it was about anyone, or if it was just something he had written to write. He didn't take Sasuke as the love song type of guy unless it was for someone. He couldn't help but feel jealous if it was about someone else, though he knew that was over dramatic of him.

Naruto laid down so that he was looking up at the other teen as Sasuke played and smiled. He shook himself of any jealous thoughts and only let himself think of how lucky he was that he cared and thought of how great it felt to have his love, even if he didn't admit it.

Sasuke couldn't' help but stare back at Naruto as he sang the song, he was enticed with the blonde, even if he tried to deny it. Naruto sat up, never breaking eye contact with Sasuke – making the raven a little uneasy.

The song finished and let his guitar rest between his arm and his leg. Naruto smiled before leaning in and kissing Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't think at first and kissed back, allowing his guitar to be moved. Naruto even got Sasuke to lie down. Soon enough he came to his sense and pushed the blonde away a little, and weakly. "Naruto, stop," he sighed. "We can't."

"Why?" Naruto demanded an answer.

"Because," he left it at one word, knowing it wasn't a full answer.

"Because you don't want people to see the real you? The one I see?" he asked

"Shut up," Sasuke frowned.

"Take a chance; you're a rock star aren't you?" Naruto pushed.

Sasuke bit his lip, "No one can know."

"I won't say a word," he smirked as he leaned in and kissed the dark haired teen once more, which was eagerly responded to.

Sasuke was both terrified and excited, he liked the blonde, yet he wondered how long they could keep the secret and how long Naruto would be happy keeping the secret. That's when he heard a crash down stars in the kitchen and wondered if it was a sign of things to come.

**TBC...**

**Song of Inspiration: Iris by Goo Goo Dolls**


	13. Dirty Little Secret

**Shelly's Note: I've been babysitting a lot so it's taking a little longer than I expected for me to get my chapters written sorry**

**Hopefully this chapter will be less error prone though as I have a beta now so if there are no errors where there may normally be, say thank you to my beta Naruto Yaoi 911**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Dirty Little Secret**

Secrets—everybody has them. Some people can keep them others are gossips. Some secrets are supposed to be told, others are best kept silent. Some people can handle secrets, other people cannot—it makes them go crazy to keep one. The only question at this point in Sasuke and Naruto's relationship was if Naruto was able to _be_ a secret.

Sasuke and Naruto sat in the raven's room, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. "I love you," Naruto whispered as he outlined Sasuke's chest through his shirt.

"I love you, too," Sasuke whispered back.

Naruto kissed him, a light kiss, but it was still enough for the two of them.

"You know we have to keep this a secret, right?" Sasuke said as Naruto continued to trace the lines of his body.

His hand paused as he sighed, "I know."

Naruto just looked at Sasuke, wishing he could speak up and say something. He didn't want to be a secret, but if he wanted Sasuke, he knew he had to be. He would let himself be Sasuke's dirty little secret, because it was better to be that than nothing at all.

Sasuke didn't even realize that he was asking something wrong. In his mind, it was perfectly acceptable. After all, he was a rock star and he wasn't supposed to be gay, therefore sacrifices had to be made to keep up that image. Besides, they were the only two people that needed to know, as in their relationship they were the only two people that mattered.

"So what happens if I tell anyone we're together?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke let out a sigh, "I'll deny it."

Naruto looked down, "Oh."

"Don't be like that. It's just… you know how it is," Sasuke said with a frown.

"No, I don't, so explain it to me," Naruto demanded.

"I'm a rock star. If it got out that I was dating you, the tabloids would go crazy," Sasuke said.

"So what?" Naruto asked.

"I wouldn't want you to have to go through that, trust me, it's not fun," Sasuke said.

"Okay, I get it," he looked down.

Sasuke lifted his face with his hand, "Just because this is a secret, it doesn't mean that I don't care about you."

"I know," he said with a sigh. "I'm the only one that needs to know, I get it."

"Thank you," he smiled.

On the other side of Sasuke's door, his brother could hear the two of them talking, and also the disappointment in Naruto's voice. He quickly knocked on the door and said, "Sasuke, I need to speak with you."

Sasuke kissed Naruto quickly before getting up, but the blond grabbed his hand and said, "Are we at least going to tell your brother?"

"I have a feeling he'll find out on his own, but if he doesn't, I don't see any reason to," Sasuke shrugged.

"How about the fact that he's your brother and that I don't want to have to sneak around your house," Naruto glared at him.

"Okay, I get it, no sneaking around the house," he said. "But first I have to go see what he wants."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked as he walked into his brother's room.

"How could you even do that?" Itachi glared at him.

"Do what? What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, obviously confused.

"I heard you talking to Naruto just now," he explained.

"Oh," he looked away.

"How could you tell him that you just want to keep him a secret? Can you imagine how much that would hurt if someone said that to you?" Itachi yelled at him.

"You don't want me to do drugs yet you want me to be open about being a gay rock star. Do you know what the tabloids would do to me? What they would do to him?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, don't use that card," he warned.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. You and I both know that I wouldn't be able to deal with that kind of thing right now, so yes, I'm asking him to keep it a secret," Sasuke said. "For the both of us, so we don't get ripped to shreds by tabloids, because I'm not ready for that."

"Fine, but he's a good kid who doesn't really have another home to turn to, so you better treat him right," Itachi said with a stern look.

"I thought that, since you're my older brother, you were supposed to be looking out for me, not other people," Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Nope, I'm too busy protecting other people from you," he smirked.

"Gee, thanks," he rolled his eyes. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes, we're finished," he gave a small smile.

Sasuke walked back to his room to see the blond still on his bed and he smiled at him, "Itachi knows."

"About us?"

"Yeah," he said as he laid next to him.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"He was eavesdropping," Sasuke explained.

"Oh, what'd he say?" the blonde asked.

"He said that you're a good person and that I better not hurt you. Though I think that since I'm his brother he should be threatening you, but, whatever," Sasuke said, making Naruto laugh.

"Anything else?"

"He gave me crap about keeping us a secret," Sasuke looked down.

"Oh?" Naruto wondered if maybe Itachi talked some sense into Sasuke.

"Yeah, but I got him to understand that it was definitely necessary because otherwise, the tabloids would be at our throats," Sasuke said.

"Right, of course," he faked a smile.

"Look, this will only remain a secret for a little while, I promise," Sasuke said.

"I know," Naruto said with a small smile, still unsure about their relationship being a secret.

'_You would think that when you're in love, you'd want to scream it to everyone at the top of your lungs, not keep it to yourself... Does that mean that this isn't love between us?'_ Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke with a fake smile.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects**

**Shelly's End Note: This Chapter just kind of is to set up later chapters which is why it is short hopefully the next chapters will be longer**


	14. Shed Some Light

**Shelly's Note: I started this chapter, so I figured that I should finish it...this doesn't mean that this is the story that will be updated regularly if you want that to happen you have to vote and review on this chapter...as of right now its most likely between this story and Second Chance so if you want this one you better convince me...I like feedback it lets me know what my readers like and don't like about a chapter**

**Anyways, as always I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**And thanks as always to my beta Naruto Yaoi 911**

**Chapter 14: Shed Some Light**

According to John Scalzi, "When you lose someone you love, you die too, and you wait around for your body to catch up." Maybe that was Sasuke's problem, he had lost his parents and after that, he was never the same. Sasuke sat in his room alone, finding that the more he thought about it, the harder it was to accept the thought of love.

Naruto had gone to hang out with his friends. He had asked if Sasuke wanted to come, but he had declined and said that he was going to take a nap instead. That was a lie. He wasn't sleeping at all; in fact, he couldn't fall asleep even if he wanted to. Sasuke felt stressed out, as he was supposed to feel love for Naruto, or at least something close, and yet he couldn't bring himself to feel it… because it seemed like everyone he loved died.

To calm his nerves, he wrote in his journal. For once it was actual content instead of a song.

_Every day is a battle. Every battle is different. Some battles are a part of the same bigger picture, while others are just the everyday ordinary battles. I have many bigger pictures to fight against. First off, I am a rock star, which makes my every day battles harder (i.e. dating and going to school). Secondly, I'm gay, which makes being in the public eye more difficult because nobody knows this except my boyfriend, my brother and me. Lastly, I'm a recovering drug addict and the pressure is starting to get to me – I guess this is why they gave us these journals in rehab. I feel like there is no one to turn to, to talk to and that I may fall back in… Maybe I should talk to Itachi... I guess there's Naruto, but we just started dating, and though there should be trust and love, there isn't yet... You know what they say, you can't trust others if you don't trust yourself and, well, we both know I don't... as I shouldn't... After all, in my life I've learned to trust no one and those you love die, right?_

Sasuke closed the journal and put down his pen. Writing in a journal was never his strong point, it always brought out too much where as a song he could pick and choose what emotions he wanted to show - a song could have double meanings.

"Itachi!" he yelled, knowing if he didn't do it then, he never would.

"What is it Sasuke?" his brother said moments later as he walked in.

"Sit down, please," he let out a deep breath.

Itachi did as he was told, "Are you okay?"

"No, I don't think that I am," he said as he grabbed his guitar. "Just listen." Itachi nodded and let his little brother play.

Itachi knew that he wasn't talking about his and Naruto's relationship—he was talking about himself. He was feeling like he was becoming fake again, like he was when he was under Orochimaru's influence. Like he was going to go back because he was stressed.

Itachi knew that after their parents' death, Sasuke stopped believing in love. He thought that everyone he loved died and had started to hate Itachi just so that he wouldn't die. He knew Sasuke didn't want to allow himself to love the blond, he feared love.

Sasuke had done drugs and he was still getting over it, he was still learning to trust people around him and himself. Itachi knew love and trust were two of Sasuke's largest barriers to overcome.

As Sasuke sang, he looked up at Itachi and tried to read his expression, but found that he couldn't. It made him even more nervous not to know what he was thinking.

Itachi knew that Sasuke needed some guidance, and that he was the only one who was there to give it to him. It was times like these that Itachi wished their parents were still alive so that their mother would be there for Sasuke.

Itachi looked at him for a moment, "I see."

"Don't be mad," Sasuke said as he put down his guitar.

"I'm not mad, I'm glad that you told me," Itachi said gently.

Sasuke looked at him, surprised, "You are?"

"Sasuke, you haven't actually done any drugs again, right?" Itachi said, staring him straight in the eyes so that he'd know if he was lying.

"No," he said honestly. "I've just thought about it."

Itachi let out a sigh, "Break up with him."

"Excuse me?" he glared.

"If it's so damn stressful, then break up with him," Itachi said.

"No," Sasuke glared. "That's not going to help either."

"Then I hate to tell you this, but you like him more than you care to acknowledge," Itachi informed him.

Sasuke looked away, "But love causes nothing but trouble."

"They died because of an accident, there was nothing that could have been changed," Itachi said. "If you had hated them, they still would have died. The only difference is that you would have been okay with it."

Sasuke looked at him, but he could hardly believe him as he had always at least partly blamed himself.

"Sasuke, I want to see you happy, so please, let yourself love," Itachi said.

"But..." Sasuke started.

"The only reason why it is stressful is because you are hiding it and not accepting that our parents' death was an accident," Itachi said.

"Then the people around us would make it stressful," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, Sasuke, I know you know how to ignore people," Itachi said. Sasuke just looked at him and Itachi sighed and said, "Just think about what I said, that's all I ask, and don't do drugs or I'll put you back in rehab faster than you can dial Orochimaru's number."

Sasuke nodded, "Okay."

**NS**

Naruto sat with his friends, wishing he could tell them about him and Sasuke, but he knew that he couldn't. The whole thing about being a secret was already starting to bug him, as all he wanted to do was to scream to the world that he and Sasuke were together, and yet Sasuke wanted to keep it to himself. Maybe screaming it was exaggerating a little, but he wanted everyone to know; he wanted to, in a way, put his claim on Sasuke and show everyone else so that people wouldn't try anything. He couldn't be as possessive as he wanted to be toward Sasuke, it would scare him away and he knew that, so he just had to pretend like nothing was wrong until the raven felt comfortable enough with everything to come out to the world – if he ever felt that way.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Kiba asked as he looked at his friend with concern.

"Yeah, Naruto, I've never seen you not talk so much," Chouji said as he ate.

Shikamaru observed his friend as he frowned at them and just shook his head with a false smile saying, "I'm fine, just not feeling well."

"Well, you don't have to stay here, you can go home if you aren't feeling well," Kiba pointed out.

"I know, I just didn't want to ditch you guys," he smiled.

Shikamaru knew that the blond was lying, but rather than calling him out he said, "Why don't you go home and rest?"

"Okay, I'll see you guys later," Naruto felt bad for lying to his friends, but it wasn't as if he was completely lying. After all, he wasn't feeling completely well emotionally.

The blond left and Shikamaru looked at the others and said, "He was lying or hiding something."

"Like what?" Kiba asked.

"I don't read minds, I don't know," he shrugged.

"We should call him out on it," Chouji said in between chips.

"That would only cause a fight between us and that would be troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Kiba growled.

"Let him come to us to talk, and watch him carefully to see if we can figure it out," he said.

**NS**

"Sasuke?" Naruto called as he walked into the house.

"I'm in my room," Sasuke yelled down to the blond.

Naruto felt a small smile spread across his face at the sound of his voice and made his way up the stairs. He saw Itachi standing in the doorway of his own room, giving him a look that was anything but assuring, and suddenly he felt nervous, "What's wrong?"

"Come here," Itachi said.

He walked over to Itachi's room, his heart was already worried, "What is it?"

"Sit down," he said.

"I prefer to stand," Naruto said nervously

"There's something you need to know, and I'm only telling you this so that you and my brother don't get hurt," he said.

"And what's that?" his heart skipped a beat.

"He told me he's worried about falling back into drugs, because of all the stress he's under lately. It may make him go back to his old ways," Itachi said.

"Because of me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, so just know that if you become a problem, I will separate you. You should make sure that you become the solution to this rather than the cause. He thinks everyone he loves dies, which is why he claims to hate me, and why he may never really feel in his heart that he loves you, even if he tells you he does," Itachi explained.

"So if he says it, he probably doesn't mean it?" he looked down.

"Not right now, no, because right now Sasuke doesn't know how to love and if you are going to do this, you're going to need a lot of patience," Itachi said sternly.

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked.

"That if you're not ready for that, leave now before he falls for you without realizing it and then you end up breaking his heart," he said bluntly. "Right now, I can probably pick up the pieces, but if you give it a little longer, then decide that it is too hard, that he doesn't show it enough and end up leaving him, I don't know if I can."

"Don't worry, I can handle it," Naruto said.

"He's not the kind of person who shows his emotions up on his sleeve," he pointed out.

"I know, I kind of got that," Naruto retorted.

"But he has them, don't forget that," he warned.

"Thank you for your words of advice, Itachi, but I really should get back to Sasuke now," Naruto said as he walked out the door, wondering if he truly could handle Sasuke.

**NS**

"Hey, what took you so long?" Sasuke asked.

"I got something to drink before I came up," Naruto lied.

Sasuke took it as true and motioned the blond to lie next to him. The dark haired teen laid his head on the blonde's chest, his lips upturned in a smile as he said, "Let's go out tomorrow night."

"Like, on a date?" Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's what couples do, right?" Sasuke smirked.

"But tomorrow's a school night," Naruto said as he ran his fingers through Sasuke's dark hair. "And you need to actually do your homework."

"I'll do it, then we can go out. You aren't actually going to make me wait until the weekend, are you?" Sasuke asked as he turned his head up to look at the blond.

"Well..." he smirked.

"I thought you'd want to go on a date," Sasuke said, skeptically.

"I do, I just want to see what you'll do to convince me," Naruto said with an evil smirk.

Sasuke sat up with a smirk before turning and straddling Naruto. He then got close to his lips and said, "I don't think I need to convince you."

"You're such a tease," Naruto said as he flipped them so that he was above Sasuke and in-between his legs. "I like this position."

"I like it, too," Sasuke pulled Naruto down by the back of the head into a kiss.

A knock sounded from the door, "Time for dinner!"

Naruto growled, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"What, you don't like dinner?" Sasuke smirked as he rolled out from under Naruto, only to be pulled back and to have his neck kissed.

"Let's not go," whispered in his ear.

"I think our absence would be noticed," Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed, "Fine, let's go. But can we pick up where we left off later?"

"Depends," Sasuke said.

"On what?" Naruto asked.

"How much I like you later," Sasuke smirked, obviously meaning it as a joke, but for Naruto it hit back to the conversation he and Itachi had and suddenly he wasn't in the mood to do anything.

"Dobe, I was kidding," Sasuke said.

"I know," he smiled and headed down to dinner with a suddenly suspicious Sasuke following behind.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Shed Some Light by Shinedown**

**Shelly's End Note: haha I can't wait to write Naruto and Sasuke's first date...how should it go? What should they do? Tell me what you guys think...I'm taking suggestions for next chapter but I have some ideas of my own remember Sasuke's a celebrity so any suggestions you make I'd have to write them in that setting with Sasuke's celebrity status in mind...**


	15. Breathe

**Shelly's Note: You can say yay if you voted for this one because this will be the story that will be updated when I can though I don't know how often that will be with my crazy Anthropology teacher who is assigning us stuff like we don't have other classes or something but whatever it's an online class at least and my other classes are more important honestly so if I BS my way through it and get a B though I'm aiming for an A it's not the end of the world...anywho I'm going to being going to school and babysitting and so I don't know how much I'm actually going to be able to write...while classes like math and Spanish I'll be able to get the assignments done the day they are assigned I have a feeling Anthropology and History may take me longer and I do have a little bit of a life so please don't get angry with me if I don't update...**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Thanks to my beta Naruto Yaoi 911**

**Chapter 15: Breathe**

Some people believe that the more you say it, the truer it becomes. Sasuke was usually not one of these people, but he would do anything to clear his mind at that moment, so why not try it? _'I'm fine. I'm completely and totally fine. Everything that I've been through is in the past and I am healed. I'm fine,' _he thought, as long as it was along the same lines it would work if it was true, but it didn't. At least it didn't work fast enough for his patience. Therefore, he thought, maybe with his musical mind, he needed to do it through a song. Stating that you had a problem may be the first step to recovery, but he wanted to believe he was past that; he _needed_ to be past that.

With a sigh of frustration, the raven grabbed his guitar and looked around to make sure that nobody was around to hear his song. With nobody in sight, he decided it was safe to start what he hoped would let him get some sleep rather than think about the date or his parents and the fact that he didn't actually want to feel love, yet this feeling was somehow creeping into him.

Drugs because of his parents' death and feeling like he couldn't love, that could certainly make a war-torn life. He had the scars in his memory from his past and he knew he needed to get over it. He wanted to be with Naruto, but his past seemed to haunt him and make it impossible to do. He thought if he sang about being better he could feel better, but it wasn't working.

Before his parents' death, he was happy, or at least as happy as an Uchiha could be. What he needed to do was not hide from the blond and truly open up to him. He knew he couldn't do that before their date though, because it would probably ruin the night.

He knew that it wasn't going to be easy to get over everything and let himself love Naruto, but after everything that he'd been through, he knew he had to. He had a civil war inside of him—the battle between the feelings of his parents' death and his feelings for Naruto.

He played the song, though he didn't feel it. He didn't feel alive or as if he could finally move, it was just what he wanted to feel. The raven didn't know why he kept playing; it wasn't making him feel any better.

He closed his eyes and played, wishing that he could just feel what the song said. However, he didn't and he knew it would hurt both him and Naruto. He finished the song and let out a sigh, _'If only that was how I really felt.'_

He put his guitar down and climbed into bed, hoping to get some sleep before the date the next day.

**NS**

The next morning Sasuke woke up and came down stairs to find a happy blond eating breakfast.

"Hey," Sasuke said sleepily.

"Good morning," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke poured himself a bowl of cereal as the blond came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, "I can't wait for our date tonight."

He turned in his arms and kissed the blond, "Me either."

"You two should probably cuddle less and eat more if you want to make it to school on time," Itachi said as he came down the stairs.

The two pulled apart and Sasuke started to eat as Naruto mumbled on about being interrupted.

By the time they made it to school it was almost time for class and all Naruto wanted to do was meet up with the group and talk before class started.

"Hurry up, I need something relaxing before class," Naruto said loudly.

"There's no need to run, we'll get there," Sasuke said calmly. "Running will only bring attention to us."

"You already attract enough attention, I don't think me running will cause any more, so don't worry," the blonde said.

"That's what you think," Sasuke said.

"Look, since I didn't get you this morning I need to relax with friends," Naruto said in a hushed voice.

Sasuke gave a little blush, "Don't say things like that in such a public place."

"Sorry, I wouldn't want to ruin your image," he rolled his eyes.

Sasuke frowned, "You know I wish it was different."

"It would be if you'd let it be, Itachi doesn't care," Naruto said quietly.

"Please, Naruto, not today. I want today to be a good day."

"I know, you're right," he sighed.

"Thank you."

"Sasuke, there you are!" Tsunade's voice rang through the hall. "I've been looking for you."

"I just arrived at school," he explained.

"That would explain why I couldn't find you, but that's beside the point. I have a favor to ask of you," she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"As you may or may not know, the talent show is coming up soon and every year we have a student who introduces each act. We thought if that student was you, it would draw a large crowd to see the show, and then maybe once all the votes are in for the winner, your band could play something to close the night," she said with a smile.

"Well, you'd have to speak with my manager about getting the rest of my band here to do a free show. They are still kind of mad at me and don't usually do shows for free, but I'm in if you can get them to say yes. As for introducing the acts, I can do that without asking my manager, so sure, but other than that I can't make any commitments," Sasuke said as he pulled out his wallet and pulled out a white card. "That's his card so if you call him maybe you can set something up."

"Thank you Sasuke," she said as she looked down at the card in her hand.

She walked away and Naruto said, "Isn't your brother your manager?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Wouldn't it be easier for you to talk to him?" Naruto asked.

"Anything free I'm not going to ask, she can try to reason with him," Sasuke shrugged.

"You're horrible," Naruto laughed.

"I don't like talking business with Itachi, he starts to remind of our dad when we do," he sighed.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said while he looked down.

"Its fine," he said, wanting to change the subject.

The school bell rang and Naruto whined, "We didn't get to hang out with everyone this morning."

"You'll see them later," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"But that's not the same relaxation before school," he pouted.

In a low voice so that nobody could hear Sasuke said, "You know what I did to relax this morning?"

Naruto gave him a questioning look, "What?"

"I thought about all the things we're going to do tonight," he smirked before starting to walk away.

"Now who's saying things in public that they shouldn't," Naruto huffed, wanting to pull Sasuke into the nearest closet or bathroom and ravish him there, but he knew he couldn't.

"Come on dobe, we don't want to be late for class," he chuckled.

"What you said isn't relaxing you know," with a sigh as he followed Sasuke toward their first class.

"But it'll be fun later," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"It better be," Naruto replied with a smile.

**NS**

Naruto was happy that school went by quickly, but what annoyed him was Sasuke saying that he couldn't come out of his room until their date. It ticked him off because he was supposed to be the one setting up the date, he was the one on top in this relationship, or at least he would be if they ever did anything of that nature. Though he couldn't really be mad at Sasuke, he was taking the step to go on a date.

He sighed and got ready, figuring that he had nothing better to do, he may as well get ready for their date that night.

By the time that he had settled on an outfit, he had gone through so many that he had lost count. He ended up wearing a dark faded jean that hung on his hips just right with a blue shirt to match his eyes. The shirt was nothing fancy, as he knew they wouldn't go anywhere fancy, but rather just a T-shirt with a swirl design on it in a darker blue. He let his hair be as it normally would, not bothering to do anything special since Sasuke seemed to like his messy hair.

He decided to watch TV for a while since Sasuke had yet to come get him for their date, and he was wondering if he ever would. He saw the sun going down and he looked at the clock to see that it was six already. Naruto was getting restless as time went by and he realized why he hated waiting.

A knock on the door rang through the room and he got up and practically ran to the door. When he opened it he saw nobody there, but rather a note taped to the door. He read it to see that it was from Sasuke.

_Naruto,_

_Meet me on my roof._

_-Sasuke_

He smiled and made his way to Sasuke's room. When he opened the door, he saw that the lights were off but the window was open.

"Sasuke?" he called.

"Out here dobe," Sasuke said.

He made his way out to the roof and saw Sasuke sitting out on the blanket with takeout food, "Our date is on the roof?"

"Part of it is," Sasuke said.

Naruto sat down next to the dark haired rock star and smiled, "You come up here a lot don't you?"

"It lets me clear my head. I love the view, especially at night," Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled at the thought that Sasuke shared his special places with him.

"The city lights look beautiful up here," he said as they started to eat.

"When I'm up here it's like nothing matters, you know? Even if I can see the rest of the world it's so relaxing that it doesn't matter," Sasuke said.

Naruto looked out at the city, "You think if I kissed you up here anyone would notice?"

"Probably not, but there's been a lot of things that I didn't think people would see and they did," Sasuke said.

"Then maybe we should go inside because I don't think I can keep my hands off of you," Naruto said.

"Our date just started," Sasuke protested.

"I know, but I'm not really that hungry for anything except you," Naruto smirked.

He rolled his eyes and followed the blond inside. Sasuke was ready to tell him what more they were going to do on their date and that he was going to have to tame his hormones for a little while. Instead, he felt a pair of lips crashing into his and they went tumbling onto the bed.

Their tongues intertwined and Naruto's hands were up Sasuke's shirt as he pulled him by the back of the head to deepen the kiss. Sasuke rolled them so that he was on top of the blond, straddling him. Naruto grinded up into him making them both moan into the kiss. Sasuke broke away from the kiss and kissed down Naruto's neck, leaving marks as he went. Tan hands started to play with Sasuke's nipples, causing him to moan and pull away from his neck and start to kiss him once again.

Naruto flipped them over again so that he pinned the raven to the bed, "My turn."

He kissed, bit and sucked from the bottom of his ear down to the base of his neck, making sure to leave marks. Their hips grinded together, causing Sasuke to moan and pull the blonde's hair. However, when Naruto started to raise the raven's shirt to reveal his pale stomach, Sasuke snapped back into reality.

"Naruto, stop," he said as he pushed him off.

"What's wrong?" Naruto said with confusion in his eyes.

"We have more of a date to go, I told you this was just the beginning, your hormones can wait," Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed and moved away from him, "Where to?"

"The movies."

"I thought no place public," Naruto huffed.

"I just can't look noticeable," Sasuke said.

"Who wouldn't notice if Sasuke Uchiha was sitting next to them?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I thought you'd be happy to actually go out on a date, but maybe I was wrong," Sasuke said as he shook his head angrily.

"No, you were right. I just really liked what we were doing," Naruto said.

"Then you can wait for it," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto let out a sigh, "Fine, let's go to the movies."

Sasuke knew that he'd get his way so he just gave a small smile and put on a disguise so that he could go out in public without being mauled.

Naruto looked at him and found that, though he could still recognize him, someone just walking down the street wouldn't be able to.

"Does this mean we can kiss on our date?" Naruto smiled.

"No, paparazzi like to know my disguises even when I get new ones, so they may still be watching," Sasuke said, causing Naruto to frown.

"Oh, okay."

**NS**

Once they got to the movie, Naruto found that it was actually weird to be out with Sasuke and not have people recognize him. However, he liked having the raven's attention all to himself and that none of the girls in the theatre were all over him as they normally would be. It made him smile as Sasuke did little things that he may not do without his disguise, such as let their hands touch.

Everything was going perfect and it felt as if he and Sasuke were actually having a real date in public, as if to say he's mine though the disguise hushed it. Then the girl with the popcorn had to go and ruin it all. A brunette with a large popcorn had tripped over her own two feet and spilled her popcorn all over Sasuke, causing him of course to stand up and brush it off.

"I'm so sorry!" the idiot, as Naruto named her though he recognized her as Ami from his third period, said.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Sasuke said, just trying to get rid of the girl.

That was when all hell broke loose; the girl recognized his voice of all things. She connected the dots as he usually hung out with Naruto and she could see some of his features from under the disguise.

"Oh my god, you're Sasuke Uchiha!" she yelled.

All the girls suddenly seemed to pay attention as he said, "Please be quiet."

"Can I get your autograph?" she asked as she started to move forward toward him.

He saw the other girls making their way towards him and realized it was time to get the hell out of the movie theatre. Jumping over the seats, he ran only to be chased into a corner just outside the theatre of the movie they were supposed to be watching.

The girls were all over him, ripping off his disguise and even some of his clothing. He agreed to sign autographs and it calmed the girls down.

Naruto just sat to the side, watching him sign autographs, completely forgetting about him. It was as if his rock star world and the school world he was thrown into were separate and Naruto wondered if there was ever going to be room for him in that rock star life-style. He knew Sasuke would keep him a secret, but he wondered if there was ever a place for him where they were out in the open.

Once Sasuke was finally able to pull himself away from the crowd, his disguise was completely gone and Naruto was well annoyed. What was supposed to be a special date turned into a disaster by a group of girls.

"Hey, sorry about that," Sasuke said though didn't dare to look at him.

"It's fine, let's just go home. I'm tired and we have school tomorrow," he said, obviously not in the mood for any more dating activities.

Sasuke couldn't understand why he was so upset, after all this was his life as a rock star, everywhere they went he would be in the spotlight. Naruto had felt that the date had been hardly planned out and though it started out good, maybe it should have ended there.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Breathe by Anberlin**

**End Note: I know people wanted a romantic first date but honestly, I don't think their first date would be romantic I think it would be a disaster because Sasuke won't even admit that he loves Naruto so how can the date go well...**


	16. Shoulda

**Shelly's Note: Since I didn't remember last time, thank xNaruNejiGaaraFanGirlx for the make-out scene in the bed room since they wanted more Naruto on Sasuke action, also thank Ellwing for the roof idea, and then shmoobunny182 for the idea for them to go to the movies so for the date to happen as it did thank those three people for giving me the ideas/inspiration to write the date as it I did**

**As always I own nothing**

**Oh I don't have a beta yet so this may be error prone please don't point out my mistakes...I'm actually debating if I am going to use a beta cause I wanted to get this up fast cause I feel with how little I get to write lately maybe if I just post them it won't be that bad then I can get done with this one quicker and get to my other stories as well...if you think this is super error prone and that I need a beta let me know and I'll make sure to do it I sent a message to one person that said they would be but I am not the most patient person and I finished this and wanted to get it out so I'm sure there are errors and if it is unbearable let me know**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 16: Shoulda**

Naruto wasn't sure how to feel in the morning. On one hand, there was the sense that he had gotten his date that he so badly wanted. On the other, it hadn't gone according to plan and he wasn't sure how he felt anymore. It was as if somebody had taken a pile of doubt and shoved it inside of him. He no longer felt secure with himself or their relationship, but most of all he no longer felt secure that it was something that would last. He felt like a toy that Sasuke was playing with secretly while he was forced to attend school and that he would be thrown aside when he left. The blonde felt like he wasn't important enough to tell anyone about, not even his friends, so how could it be a true relationship.

"Hey," Sasuke said as he walked down stairs to see the blonde at the table staring at a bowl of cereal. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong, I'm just thinking," he said as he put on a fake smile.

"Well there's the problem right there, your brain isn't used to that," Sasuke smirked.

"Like you can talk, my grades are better than yours, and that should scare you," Naruto teased.

"Only because I don't try," Sasuke shrugged as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Don't you want to get back to the studio?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Didn't you tell me that your brother sent you here to get your grades up?" Naruto asked.

"I said that was his excuse, but yeah, I guess I should try harder," Sasuke sighed as he sat next to the blonde.

Naruto was still acting off and Sasuke could tell, but didn't say anything out of fear that it had something to do with their date the previous night. Luckily, Itachi came down the stairs and broke the tension.

"Morning boys," he said.

"Good morning Itachi," Naruto smiled.

"Hey," Sasuke mumbled as Naruto's off mood had made him unhappy.

"You seem cheery like always Sasuke," Itachi said.

"Super happy," he said with fake enthusiasm.

"You should be your band is flying in today," Itachi smirked.

"Since when?" Sasuke asked in shock.

"Since I booked them on a plane yesterday, you need time to practice if you're going to do that talent show thing," Itachi smirked, knowing it would do Sasuke some good.

"Seriously?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes, your principal called me and I worked it all out," he explained.

"When do they get here?" Sasuke asked, forgetting about Naruto's moodiness and suddenly becoming excited.

"They'll be here when you get home from school," he said. "So the sooner you go the sooner you get back and can start playing again."

Sasuke smiled at his older brother and grabbed his things to head off to school, "Come on Naruto we should get going, bye Itachi."

"Bye you two have a good day at school," he let a small smile grace his lips as he knew he made the right choice.

Naruto watched Sasuke's features as he thought about how the time with his band would be. He could tell that he knew that it wouldn't be perfect but at least he would get to perform again.

"I thought you'd be nervous," Naruto said.

"I was nervous they wouldn't want to see me, but they agreed and Itachi wouldn't make them so obviously they don't totally hate me for what I did," Sasuke said.

"So are we going to, you know, tell them about us?" Naruto asked.

"Can we just not bring that up? I want everything with them to go smoothly and so the subject of you and me I don't want to introduce to them yet. I'm sure they'll all be okay with it, but just to be safe, you know?" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked down, _'He introduce me to his band as his boyfriend? I mean Karin saw us kiss and he still can't! How can this be a relationship?'_

**NS**

As Sasuke had hoped, school had come and gone quite quickly. He was ready to see Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu all at once again and he hoped the anxiety of the day wouldn't get the best of him. He didn't want to be a drug addict. He didn't want to cut himself. All he wanted to do was be healthy again, and he just hoped that with the life style that he lived that he could be.

The band had wanted to go out for dinner, meaning no Naruto as the blonde took it, so he was not present as they ate at a small cafe a few blocks from Sasuke's house.

"So how have you guys been?" Sasuke asked.

"Bored as hell," Suigetsu said. "I want to go on tour or at least in the studio, some kind of work."

"I think that is pretty much an agreement," Karin said and Juugo nodded.

"Sorry guys, I guess that would have to be my fault we aren't," Sasuke said.

"I knew we should have got rid of that habit a long time ago," Karin sighed.

"Easier said than done," Sasuke said with a little laugh.

"So what's with you and the blonde?" Juugo asked.

"Oh did it go any further? Are you more than friends now?" Karin asked.

"Wait further?" Suigetsu asked.

"They kissed twice last time I was here," she smirked.

"You are such a loud mouth," Sasuke said.

"So has it?" she asked.

He merely blushed, giving it away to all of them. "That's a yes and that you must bottom," she said.

"We haven't gotten that far," he said.

"Notice he didn't deny the other part though," Suigetsu smirked. "I knew you'd bottom."

"Go to hell," Sasuke said.

Sasuke's phone suddenly went off, "Hello?"

"_Hey I know you're at dinner with the band, but Itachi wanted me to call you and let you know that you have to be home in an hour," _Naruto's voice came from the other side of the phone_._

"You could have come you know," Sasuke said.

"_You need time to hang out with your band, I get it,"_ Naruto said, though he really just wasn't asked to come, as he wanted to be.

"Okay, well, we'll be back in an hour," Sasuke said.

"_Okay, I love you," _Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't say anything, fearing that his friends could hear Naruto and even though they knew about the relationship, he didn't know if he was ready to say love in front of them. Naruto sighed; it was his true test, because Sasuke could have made something up or just blown it off to his friends. He couldn't say those three words back to him then, and he doubted that he ever would truly be able to.

"_I don't know if I can be a secret anymore Sasuke,"_ Naruto hung up and Sasuke heard the call end on his cell phone before he even had a time to hang up.

"What just happened?" Karin asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Sasuke said, hoping he was right and that he could fix things when they got home.

"Really because it sounded like more than nothing," Suigetsu said, subtly pointing out that the raven's phone volume was up rather loud.

"Naruto just said that he loved me," Sasuke said, as he looked down.

All of their faces looked shocked, as they knew they didn't hear an 'I love you' in return and it seemed like a bad end to a conversation.

"You couldn't say it back?" Juugo asked.

"Love is overrated, people you love just die," Sasuke said bitterly.

"Don't let your fear stop you stupid, or you're going to lose him," Karin said.

"I think I may have already," Sasuke said, feeling his heartbreak. In truth, he did love the blonde, he just couldn't say it, Naruto had been one of those people who kept him balanced and he didn't know what would happen if it were to go away.

"Have you explained everything to him, why it's so hard for you to say I love you?" Juugo asked.

"It's hard to talk about, I'm sure I'll have a talk with him when we get back," Sasuke said.

"You have to let go of the past some time," Karin gave a small smile.

"It's hard to forget something that you have nightmares about," Sasuke said.

"Still?" Suigetsu asked.

"The drugs used to make them go away you know, I'd be numb, but now there's nothing to numb them," Sasuke sighed.

"But at least you're you again," Karin smiled.

"At least there is that," he looked down.

Sasuke sighed, he knew a time would come when they would have to say I love you in front of other people if the relationship was ever going to last. He just figured that he was going to be the one to do it first because he was the one that had to feel comfortable with it. In private it was different, he could say I love you to make Naruto happy and not feel it because no one was around to see and as long as the feeling wasn't there he figured there was no harm in at least making the blonde happy and saying it, but apparently the blonde wanted more. It scared him because he wasn't sure was ready, even if the people knew, to say that, because saying that in front of others was meaning it, and when you really love someone it hurts worse when they die and Sasuke didn't know if he could handle more of that.

"I'm sure everything will be okay, Sasuke," Suigetsu said.

"Yeah just go and apologize," Karin agreed.

"I don't' know sometimes he's not the best at apologies," Juugo said.

"He's getting better," Karin smiled.

"Thanks guys," he sighed, unsure of what was to come.

Sasuke and the band walked into his house to find silence, which the raven was finding was not golden.

"I'm sure Itachi set you guys up in rooms, so I'm going to go talk to Naruto," Sasuke said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Juugo said.

"Good luck!" Karin responded.

"Night," Suigetsu sighed.

Sasuke walks out of the room and Suigetsu says, "Ten bucks says they break up."

"Suigetsu!" Karin glares.

"What but on the plus side, we'll have some great songs that he'll write come out of it, of that I'm sure," Suigetsu said as he walked off toward his room.

**TBC...**

**End Note: I know I'm horrible , I didn't put the part in there with Naruto and Sasuke so you have to wait to see if they will make it or not which is what next chapter pretty much is so it may be kind of short...but I want to know what you think, will they make it?**


	17. No Surprise

**Shelly's Note: Okay so I have some time before I have to babysit and I don't want to read my lovely history or anthropology books so I'm writing more**

**If you read both chapters please review on both chapters it would be very nice of you as I did post two in one day and well I could have been doing reading for school instead and if I see lots of reviews on both I may be motivated to stay up and write as my house so freaking hot that I probably won't be able to sleep very well**

**And I'm still beta less**

**Also I still own nothing**

**Also I forgot but the song for the last chapter was Shoulda by Hinder**

**Also enjoy**

**Chapter 17: No Surprise**

Naruto was sick of how Sasuke treated him. It was as if one minute he was his boyfriend and the second they were in public he was nothing. He could at least make an effort to do better or work up to something in public, but not Sasuke. It all went back to that, excuse of he was pictured with Orochimaru so he wouldn't make the same mistake again. Well guess what, Naruto wasn't drugs; he was a person and a good one. He didn't make a bad image for him. Who cares if he did so long as he was part of the reason Sasuke stayed healthy, out of trouble and was able to love him? However, that wasn't how Sasuke saw it, and Naruto felt he never would.

Naruto knew that to Sasuke being in the industry was important to him, because it was a bit of his parents that he had left to keep alive. Therefore, his image and his music were more important to him than Naruto it seemed. Naruto was just a something to play with and after the school year was over and he was done with the school he would throw him to the side.

'_I can't be in a relationship where I am less important than his image. It will never change to the point where I come first, where he chooses me over some ideal he has in his head. He doesn't get that love isn't this ideal thing, it's messy and complicated and yet we work through it because it's worth it if you love someone. But he can't say it, and he never will, and I can't be a secret forever so this relationship should just end now.'_

He quickly picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"_Hello?"_ The voice on the other end said.

"Hey, Kiba its Naruto," the blonde said.

"_Hey Naruto what's up?" _he replied.

"You know my guardian Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

_"Yeah, what about her?"_ Kiba asked.

"She's been acting kind of crazy, can I stay with you, I just don't know what she's going to do," he said.

_"Yeah, of course man,"_ he could practically hear Kiba smile.

"Thanks, I'll be over there tonight, I just need to pack some things," he said.

_"Do you need some help?"_ Kiba asked, knowing how Naruto's guardian could be.

"No, it's fine, she's passed out right now, but I'll call if I do," he said.

He hung up and sighed, it would have been so much easier if they had told everyone. Then he wouldn't have to lie. Then he could have said he was staying with his asshole boyfriend but that wasn't working out and yes he did want help packing, but couldn't cause that'd kind of give it away.

He heard the door downstairs and knew Sasuke was home, and would probably be coming up shortly. The blonde took a few deep breaths and tried to prepare himself for what he was about to do.

There was a knock on his door and he mumbled a loud, "Come in."

The door opened and Sasuke stood awkwardly in the doorway, "Hey."

"Come on in, and please shut the door behind you," Naruto said.

"Listen before you say anything you should know that I'm sorry," Sasuke said.

"Just stop," Naruto turned away.

"But, please just listen," Sasuke pleaded in an un-Uchiha like manner.

"No you listen," he took a deep breath. "It's over."

"Over? Just because I didn't say I love you?" Sasuke said disbelievingly.

"No, because you never will," Naruto shook his head.

"I...I mean I've said it before to you," the raven said.

"Not in front of people," he glared.

"It's hard for me," Sasuke looked down.

"People die Sasuke, it has nothing to do with love, but if you never love anyone in fear they are going to die you are going to be really lonely," Naruto said, more harshly than he meant to.

"They know about us, or what we were," Sasuke said.

"That makes it even worse that you couldn't say it," Naruto said.

"There has to be a different reason than me not saying that I love you," Sasuke said. "You know that is hard for me, if you wanted that so quickly then you shouldn't have got into this relationship to begin with."

"You're right, but I shouldn't have to have a reason," Naruto said.

"Naruto, please," Sasuke said.

"I'm sick of being a secret, and I could deal with it if I thought it was going to be short term but I doesn't seem that way," Naruto said.

"What are you trying say?" Sasuke glared.

"I'm saying that once you're done with school it feels like you'll be done with me too, because how could I be part of your rock star life when you'll never let me into it," Naruto said.

"Is that what you think of me?" Sasuke asked. "That I would just use somebody like that?"

"No, but that is sure how it feels," Naruto said as he looked away.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way I had no intention of doing so," Sasuke said.

"I feel like you have two relationships me and your career and it's like your cheating on your career with me. In the end if you really had to pick one it'd be your career, I'm just the one you told no one about and was having fun with, your career is one you built something with," Naruto looked down.

Sasuke didn't know what to say, he just looked down.

"See, you would," the blonde frowned.

"My career is not a person," Sasuke said.

"In your life it takes up so much of you that it is, and if you keep me a secret to that, we can never be together," Naruto said.

Sasuke just sighed, "I don't know if I can."

"Why not? Am I really that bad?" the blonde asked.

"You know you're not, it's just I don't want you to face the ridicule of the paparazzi," Sasuke said.

"And you still wouldn't be able to say I love you," Naruto said.

"Probably not," Sasuke frowned.

"I'm going to stay with Kiba, I really think it's better that way," Naruto said.

"But," he was cut off.

"Please Sasuke don't make this harder, if you aren't going to at least say I love you and mean it front of our friends don't say anything. I'm sick of not being able to act like a couple when we're around Kiba and people that I know would accept us because you're scared someone is watching and will get a picture," Naruto said.

"That's how my life is, you have to be cautious with what you're doing," he said.

"When you're doing something wrong, but us, we weren't doing anything wrong because love is never wrong but I don't think you'll ever get that," Naruto said.

As Naruto left, the room there was no loving gaze over his shoulder that told Sasuke to stop him and say that breaking up was the wrong thing to do, so he let him go. His heart broke all the more as he watched the blonde hair disappear and he hoped that in time, it would all be for the better.

Sasuke looked over and saw folded piece of paper left on Naruto's bed. He walked over to it and saw his name written on it. He unfolded the note and found that a tear actually rolled down his cheek as he read it. _'Maybe I really did love him, and was too scared to know it.'_

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: No Surprise by Daughtry**

**End Note: This was a pretty short chapter but it was needed you know? And you should be happy cause two chapters in one day is pretty uncommon for me! As for those curious as to what the note said you'll find out next chapter..**


	18. Watch Over You

**Shelly's note: Seriously don't expect this fast of updates normally...I just so happened to be babysitting today from 3 to midnight and well before babysitting I got my history homework done and the night before and during babysitting I got my anthropology homework done as well as I got my math and Spanish stuff done the day it was assigned so I have some time**

**Oh and say hi to my new beta**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: Watch Over You**

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I can't be there for you anymore because I can't watch if you end up self-destructing again. I tried to be there for you, but you wouldn't let me in, it's as if you have this large wall around your heart and I wasn't enough to get through it. You said that you loved me when we were alone but we both know that you won't let yourself love me. I hope that even when I'm gone you have strength not to go back to drugs._

_~Naruto_

Sasuke read the note and reread the note, not believing that it was making him cry. Sasuke tried to figure out why it hurt so badly to hear that the blonde wouldn't be there anymore. He tried to tell himself that he had his brother and his band and that was all he needed. He wasn't supposed to love Naruto; therefore, it shouldn't hurt to see him leave, at least not as much as it did.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Naruto dumped me," Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh, I see."

"It wasn't supposed to hurt," the raven said as he closed his eyes.

"What wasn't?" Suigetsu asked.

"Him leaving," he sighed.

Suigetsu's eyes widened, "You loved him."

"Shut up; don't be stupid, you know I don't love people," Sasuke said as he continued to stare at the note.

"No, we talked about this, you're the one being stupid," Suigetsu argued. "I think that shows since you lost him."

"I don't love him," Sasuke looked away.

"Stop denying it Sasuke," the light haired teen sighed.

"I'm not denying anything," the raven argued.

"Did you try to stop him?" the light haired teen asked.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Answer the question," Suigetsu demanded.

"Yes," he rolled his eyes. "But."

He cut him off as he said, "Then you love him, you don't care enough to stop the ones you don't love from walking out the door, it's too much effort."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke said.

"You let him live in your house, it took you over a year for you to let me even stay with you, I mean, usually you just put us up in a hotel," he raised an eyebrow.

"He had some trouble at home," he shrugged.

"He had no other friends to stay with, oh wait he did since he's staying there now," Suigetsu said.

"You know what, he helped me stay away from drugs so I helped him, end of story," Sasuke said, trying to walk away, but Suigetsu blocked him.

"Not end of story, Sasuke you don't trust people enough to let them within a few feet of you let alone live with you, there has to be more," he said.

"Look it doesn't matter anymore, he obviously doesn't care, he left, so drop it," Sasuke said.

"It does matter," Suigetsu stated.

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his band mate.

"If you love him I'll help you," he smirked.

"Oh, and how will you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll help you write the best make up song to perform at the talent show."

Sasuke paused and looked down, "You will?"

"Only if you tell me you love him," Suigetsu smirked.

"The thing is, I don't know if I can say that," Sasuke closed his eyes and put his head down.

"But you feel it?" he asked, causing Sasuke to nod. "We'll work on the saying it part."

"I don't want to sing to him about the talent show though," he said.

"Why not?" Suigetsu asked.

"It's tacky and too romantic comedy, if I'm going to do anything it will be just me and him. But there is something else that I want to sing about at the talent show, and I'm not going to tell Itachi that I'm doing it," Sasuke said.

"That would be?" he looked worried.

"What I've been through, I don't think my fans need it to be sugarcoated," he said.

"Are you sure that you're ready for all of that at once?" the other teen asked.

"If I'm going to be attacked by the media, why not let them at my dirty laundry all at once?" Sasuke shrugged.

"I guess you're right," he agreed.

**NS**

After a few hours of working on the two songs that Sasuke wanted to write, Suigetsu said he was tired and excused himself to bed. However, instead he made his way to Itachi's room. He quickly knocked on the door which earned him an "enter" and he did as told.

The older of the two looked up and simply said, "Suigetsu?"

"Sasuke and Naruto broke up, he has a project at the moment but I think when he doesn't he may self-destruct. He is writing a song about his drug addiction or more getting over it, and plans to sing it when it our time to perform at the talent show. I know people will connect the dots and I don't know if he is truly ready for it to be out so I figured you should know," Suigetsu explained.

"Thank you, you may leave now," Itachi said.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Suigetsu asked.

"I'm going to have a talk with a certain blonde if Sasuke does start to self destruct and I am going to keep my eye on Sasuke to make sure he is alright. Other than that I am going to let him do what he wants and then I'll come in and do any damage control that I can," he said in a monotone voice.

"But why?" the younger man asked.

"Because this may be something that he needs, and well I know in times like this he comes up with damn good songs so I'm not going to stop him unless he gets to a point where he's hurting himself," he shrugged.

"You're no longer being helpful," Suigetsu sulked as he walked out of the room.

**NS**

When Naruto arrived at Kiba's he felt the odd sense of loneness, even though he wasn't alone.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" Kiba asked as he observed the blonde.

"What?" Naruto snapped out of his daze.

"The whole time you've unpacked you've been moping around," the brunette said.

"It's complicated," he looked down.

"Kyuubi?" he asked.

"Huh?" Naruto said, forgetting.

"Exactly, tell me the truth," Kiba demanded.

"I don't know if I can," Naruto bit his lip as he thought about telling Kiba.

"What are you in some kind of gang?" the teen's eyes widened.

"Don't be a moron," he sighed.

"Then tell me," Kiba pleaded.

"I was seeing someone and we kind of broke up but it was a secret and now it's all just a mess," Naruto looked away.

"I knew Sasuke was gay I just totally got that vibe!" he smiled.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Shut up it's a secret, no one can know."

"Whoa dude I was kidding...are you serious?" Kiba asked.

Naruto bit his lip and looked down, "Yeah."

"I guess now that I think about it he does give off a gay vibe but with all the girls swarming I wouldn't have thought about it...why didn't you guys tell anyone?" he asked.

"He didn't want to, he as issues...which is why we broke up or more I broke up with him," Naruto explained.

Kiba could see how depressed Naruto looked, "You look like he broke up with you."

"It feels like he did...I know when you break up with someone you should at least feel a little bit better because there is a reason you broke up with them but right now it just feels like crap," Naruto frowned.

"Maybe some sleep will do you some good, maybe you'll feel better in the morning," Kiba suggested, knowing it wouldn't help and he wouldn't feel better in the morning.

"Thanks Kiba but we both know I won't," he said.

"Look, we don't have to talk to him at school, I doubt with how much pride that guy has he'll want to talk to us at school after you dumped him any way," Kiba said.

"The problem is you're the only one that knows...I don't know what to do," he sighed.

"Avoid, and say you two got in a fight, it's not a complete lie," he said.

"I guess," the blonde sighed.

"He'll probably avoid you as much as you'll avoid him and so it'll all work out, just go to sleep," Kiba tried to stay positive, knowing that Naruto couldn't at that point.

"Fine goodnight," Naruto said as he made his way to the couch.

"Night," Kiba said making his way to his room.

As Naruto tried to drift off to sleep, he was suddenly missing the comfort of Sasuke's house and wondered if it was the bed or Sasuke that he was missing more.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Watch Over You by Alter Bridge**

**Shelly's End Note: So there you go another chapter...that is what having to stay up till 12 will get you...I'm very tired...I know the chapter was pretty short but I think it accomplished all it needed to and I warned last chapter that it would be short so hopefully everyone liked it...That really is one of my favorite slower rock songs so don't say anything bad about it even if you don't like it...but please do tell me what you think about the chapter**


	19. Fine Again

**Author's Note: I'm trying to update as fast as possible it's just with school and babysitting it's kind of hard I mean remember how I updated with two chapters last time? So you can't be too mad right? Pus I have midterms coming up and I really need to study so not much time for writing...if this chapter doesn't flow as well it may be that I am writing it in sections as I have to stop writing and so I can't write it all at once as I usually would be able to I'll try to make it so it isn't apparent when I stopped and started but if it is I am sorry because well I do have a million things on my mind right now**

**As always I own nothing**

**As I am taking a long time to update, I am not going to have these chapters go through a beta...I want to get them up and over with so I'm sorry if there are errors I'm trying to get them up faster**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: Fine Again**

Sasuke had been fine, up until the point he didn't have a song to write. He had kept himself busy to the point that he wasn't thinking about anything but the song that he was writing. It kept his mind off drugs and made him stay sane.

Once the songs were done however, it seemed that so was Sasuke. It had started with him just sitting around the house silently until he progressed to locking himself in his room with minimal contact. Itachi was starting to worry about his brother that this would lead him back to drugs. He was annoyed that the blonde went against what he said, broke his heart anyways, and knew he had to have a talk with him.

Itachi knocked on Sasuke's door Saturday morning, "Sasuke get up, it's a beautiful day, and you can't spend it locked in your room!"

"Go away! I have a window I can see how nice of a day it is," Sasuke hissed back.

"Sasuke get your ass out of that room," he pounded on the door.

"What do you want?" Sasuke swiftly opened the door, dressed in the same clothes he wore the day before and his hair a mess.

"You smell, take a shower, and please change your clothing, that is no way for an Uchiha to dress," he scanned his brother. "Rock star or not it's disgusting."

"You're an asshole," Sasuke replied.

"You're the one who said you weren't in love, remember?" Itachi shrugged.

"You know what, maybe I really was and I didn't even know it," he looked down.

"I'm not the one you need to tell it to," Itachi sighed.

"Shut up," Sasuke frowned.

"But I don't think he will take you back looking like that," Itachi said.

"That's not helping," he glared.

"I've tolerated a few days of lying around and not showering because I understand you are depressed, however, it has to end," the older Uchiha said as he dragged him toward the bathroom. "Starting with a shower."

"Hn," was all the response he got as he shut the bathroom door on his brother's face.

Itachi sighed, _'And I was making so much progress with Naruto around...oh well now I may just have to kill him for breaking Sasuke's heart.'_

**NS**

Itachi made his way to Inuzuka house. He knew where the blonde was staying and knew most people worth knowing in the town. It was a small town so compared to the other places he had lived it wasn't hard for the oldest Uchiha to do.

To say the blonde was in shock would be an understatement when he saw Itachi in Kiba's living room, wishing to speak with him. Itachi took a deep breath, as he knew he would have to go at least somewhat easy on Naruto, figuring that if Sasuke was broken up about the break up the blonde must be too and he didn't want to overdo it.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he stood across from the raven.

"You broke his heart," it was a simple sentence, but effective.

"I didn't mean to, he said he wasn't in love," Naruto frowned.

"He didn't realize he was, but he was, and you crushed it. Do you remember what I said to you when you decided to start to date my brother?" Itachi glared.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat, "Just don't break his heart."

"I told you not to get into the relationship if you couldn't handle it," Itachi said a little angry.

"I thought that I could," he explained.

"That doesn't mend his broken heart," the Uchiha said, obviously not happy with the blonde.

"He couldn't say I love you what was I supposed to do, there is only so many times someone can say it and either not hear it back or hear a fake one and put up with it," the blonde defended himself.

"I warned you, but you still thought you'd be strong enough and now he is locking himself in his room so what am I supposed to do? I had to force him to shower. Without you he may have been difficult but at least I didn't have to make sure he got of bed in the morning...I worry if this will be a reason he uses to do drugs again," Itachi said in a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to all happen like this...I never meant to hurt him," he looked down.

"I wonder if you really loved him, because I've known people to put up with far worse than not hearing I love you and they stayed together," Itachi sighed.

"It wasn't just that, I couldn't do anything with him publicly, I mean I get that he's a rock star but he's got to come out some time and really our friends probably wouldn't mind," Naruto said, obviously frustrated.

"Naruto you're naive if you think that love means giving up when things aren't how you want them to be," Itachi said calmly.

"I'm not naive, I'm realist enough to see that I wasn't part of all of his life enough to stay with him once he was done with school, after all how would he explain me once he starts touring again and I'm not part of public knowledge?" Naruto asked.

"Just do a favor for me?" Itachi asked.

"What?"

"Stay away from Sasuke from now on, I thought you were going to be good for him but for once it appears I was wrong," Itachi said.

"I don't think that'll be a problem, he's been avoiding me," he sighed.

"Good," Itachi said as he turned to leave.

Naruto could feel the intent to kill radiate off Itachi and he knew he was lucky to be alive as the oldest Uchiha left and the only reason he was, was the love Sasuke apparently had for him.

**NS**

Sasuke had showered, as his brother had asked. As for making it out side, he sat on the roof with his guitar, as music was the only thing to calm his mind. He took deep breaths and played a few chords, trying to find a tune he liked as he heard the door open. Suigetsu sat beside him on the roof with a small smile, though it was not returned.

"Don't worry Sasuke, everything will be okay soon, it'll all be fine again," Suigetsu said.

The raven didn't answer, but instead just continued playing the guitar, and looking out at the city.

Naruto was what had brought some change into his days since he had come to the city of Konoha. Ever since Naruto had been gone, he had felt as if every day had been the same day repeatedly. As he looked out over the city, everything looked gray, as if Naruto had taken the color with him. However, Suigetsu, as everyone in his band had, said that he would be fine again. Everyone who knew of his previous drug addiction had told him to stay clean; though they didn't know on the inside it felt like he was dying.

Sasuke knew that everyone said everything would be fine one day, not that he truly believed it. He was in a living hell of what his brother called depression, though it hadn't lasted two weeks yet so it couldn't truly be termed that.

Sasuke felt no inspiration to do anything. He wrote to keep the pain away, not for the love of music. At night, he had nightmares of his parent's death and was kept awake thinking about Naruto rather than falling into dreamland and thinking any possible happy thoughts. There seemed to be no escape. However, he was the one to blame, he couldn't say the three words and he couldn't come out of that imaginary closet to at least their friends, and so he lost him.

He sighed as he continued to play. Suigetsu was quite, writing down the lyrics for the raven on a piece of paper Sasuke had sitting next to him.

Sasuke was scared. He was scared that he was going to do drugs again. He was scared to say I love you to someone and mean it. However, he was not scared of Naruto; he was not going to let Naruto get away.

He wasn't sure that it would all end well for him, but maybe saying it would make it true, at least everyone around him seemed to think so. The raven sighed as he stopped playing. Without a word, Sasuke carefully got up and made his way from the roof and into the house. Suigetsu just watched him go, wishing for Sasuke to just once be happy.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Fine Again by Seether**

**End Note: I'm kinda tired so hopefully I got everything in this chapter that I said I would in this chapter...if you want to know how Naruto is dealing with the break up it'll be in next chapter**


	20. Tomorrow

**Shelly's Note: Okay so I'm trying to update little by little as I really don't have a lot of time right now I'm going to continue not using a beta right now for the mere fact that I want to get these up quickly**

**This is being updated a day after the last chapter so if you haven't read chapter 19 you probably should and even though I'm updating this one quickly please do review both chapter 19 and 20 if you read both**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 20: Tomorrow**

Naruto sat silently as he stared up at the ceiling. It was Sunday morning and he was still thinking about what Itachi had said. He couldn't stop thinking about the pain he may have caused Sasuke. It was weighing on his mind as Kiba walked in the room.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked.

"Itachi said that Sasuke really loved me," Naruto sighed.

"Oh," he said, wondering if he would get more details.

"I've just been sitting here wondering if maybe that means I'm the bad guy for dumping him," the blonde said as he looked at his best friend.

"How so?" Kiba asked as he sat down on the seat next to Naruto.

"I was the one that broke his heart, doesn't that make me the bad guy?" he frowned.

"He broke yours too, he was the one that couldn't just tell everyone, I mean really it's not your fault," Kiba said.

"But Itachi said that maybe I just didn't love him enough to say with him, that if I did I wouldn't have given up so easily," he sighed.

"If you wouldn't have, you would have still been wondering if he loves you or not and he wouldn't know either, you both needed this," the brunette shrugged as he put his feet on the living room table.

"Whatever, I'm going for a walk," Naruto said.

"Hey you better not be going emo like him," Kiba said.

"What?" the blonde snapped.

"Come on you see him around school, we both know if he wasn't that emo before, he certainly is now," Kiba said.

"Shut up," he glared as he put on his shoes and quickly walked outside.

**NS**

Sunday morning, Sasuke hated Sundays. The sun was too bright it reminded him of Naruto. He let out a sigh and rolled out of bed. When he made it to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror and saw a side of himself he hardly recognized. His hair was messy; his clothes didn't match and were from yesterday, and he knew if his brother hadn't forced him to, he probably wouldn't have showered the day before.

He skipped the shower, not caring to impress anyone and instead decided to run a brush through his hair to try to tame it. He changed into clothes that matched, as he planned to go out today, in fact he planned to forget everything today.

Sasuke walked downstairs, Itachi gave him a look that said _'You're going out in that?'_ and he just glared back.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked, noticing his brother had changed.

"A walk," was the short answer he got in return.

"To where?" Itachi asked.

"To clear my head, I just need to get out of this house," and at the time, that was the truth, he had no idea what was going to happen that day.

"Fine," Itachi sighed.

Once to door shut the oldest Uchiha quickly walked up to Suigetsu's room, "I have something for you to do today."

"What?"

"You will be following Sasuke, I don't trust him," he said.

He sighed, "Fine."

"Well he just left, so you better too, I want a full report when you get back," Itachi said.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," he said as he quickly got up and ran out the door, trying to put his shoes on in the process.

**NS**

Naruto was walking down the street, making his way to the park when he saw Sasuke. He wasn't sure if he was ready, but he knew that they had to talk eventually, and the present was as good a time as any.

"Hey Sasuke," he said once he got close enough to him.

Sasuke turned to the blonde, giving him the full picture, letting him see the full extent to which the break up had taken its toll. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," Naruto looked down.

"Seeing is with your eyes not your mouth and I think you can very well see how I am doing just by looking at me," Sasuke said, about to turn away.

Naruto grabbed his arm, "Okay maybe wrong choice of words."

"Naruto you were the one who wrote that note that said you can't be there for me and all that crap, so what do you want?" he glared.

"It's just Itachi came to see me and said you were taking it kind of hard, I just..."he trailed off, as he wasn't sure himself what he was doing.

"You just wanted to see for yourself?" Sasuke finished for him.

"No, I just hoped it wasn't true," he let out a sigh.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, guess I do have feelings," he turned away.

Naruto turned him back once again, "I didn't mean it like that...it's just, I'm sorry."

"Naruto do you want to start talking again as friends, or is this just a onetime, spur of the moment thing?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I'm not ready to be friends again, I guess just a onetime spur of the moment thing," he looked down.

"Then walk away Naruto, you're making this harder than it has to be, I was avoiding you quite well," Sasuke said as he turned his head away.

The blonde looked down, "Fine, I guess this is goodbye then."

"I thought that was what last time was," Sasuke said.

He watched the blonde walk away, knowing it was good he sent him away; he couldn't handle the blonde coming in and out of his life when he pleased.

**NS**

Sasuke sat down in the park and stared up at the sky. _'Nothing is going right...how can everything go so wrong so fast?'_ He let out a deep breath and his eyes scanned his surrounds, which was when he spotted Suigetsu hiding.

"Suigetsu?" he yelled.

He light haired guitarist stood still as if stillness would hide him.

"I know it's you moron," He said in an icy tone.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" he said as he came out from his hiding place behind the bushes.

"Did Itachi send you to spy on me?" Sasuke got straight to the point.

"No, what would make you think that?" he asked.

"I can't believe you guys, I said I was going for a walk I can't believe you don't trust me," Sasuke was enraged.

"He made me," he said quickly.

"You can say no! You are supposed to be my friend," Sasuke argued.

"He does sign my pay checks," Suigetsu said.

"Good to know the level of importance my friendship stands at," he glared.

"Well I didn't seem that important those years you were on drugs you know so I really didn't want you to fall back into them; I was just looking out for you," Suigetsu tried to explain.

"I don't need a babysitter thanks, a friend maybe but not a babysitter, but it seems I don't even have a friend anymore," Sasuke said as he walked away.

**NS**

It was as if Orochimaru could sense when Sasuke was weak. As he walked away from Suigetsu, leaving him out of sight, he quickly ran into Orochimaru. The dark haired drug dealer looked as if he was a hungry lioness about to kill its prey. "Hello Sasuke," he grinned.

"Orochimaru."

"I have something you might like," he said confidently.

Sasuke hesitated then thought back on the week he had and nodded, he looked around quickly to make sure that no one was watching before making the trade.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you," Orochimaru said as his eyes shone wickedly.

Sasuke just quickly walked away and made his way to his house, feeling a sense of addiction coming back - the idea of going home to get high.

He walked in the door and he took a deep breath and looked around the house. _'I don't want to become addicted again._

"Itachi!" he yelled. "Suigetsu!"

His brother came down the stairs with Suigetsu trailing behind.

"I'm still mad at you both...but I did something bad, and I need you guys to tell me all the stupid things I did on drugs so that I won't go back to them," Sasuke said as he threw the drugs on the counter.

"First off, why did you buy the drugs?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke just looked down, "I was just so mad, and nothing is staying the same, I just I didn't know how to deal with it and then there was Orochimaru."

"Calm down Sasuke," Suigetsu said as he lightly rubbed his back.

"How do I manage do screw everything up?" Sasuke asked as he put his head in his hands.

"You don't screw everything up," Suigetsu said calmly.

Sasuke just looked at him sadly. As Suigetsu looked at the raven he couldn't even see his old friend Sasuke, the break up had taken its toll and someone new was there, just as the drugs had once done.

"You're not acting like the Sasuke I know," Suigetsu said.

"The Sasuke you know has been through drugs and a break up, I don't know him anymore," Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke if you take drugs you will do something stupid, you always do," Itachi said.

"I don't always," Sasuke glared.

"Because we have saved you many times," Suigetsu said.

"You have almost pissed off many people," Itachi sighed.

"However, we would make excuses to leave often," Suigetsu said.

"Tomorrow you may regret it if you take drugs because if you do I will not babysit you tonight and I will let you make a fool of yourself depending on what kind of drug you got this time can depend on what kind of fool I'm sure," Itachi said.

"I just don't know how else to deal with it," he sighed.

"Everyone has problems Sasuke," Itachi said.

"Well you tell me don't lock yourself in your room, so I go for a walk and I see Naruto, and I go to the park and I see Orochimaru, what am I supposed to do?" he frowned.

"Rise above this, you have to," Itachi sighed. "I need to be able to trust you."

"I'm trying...it's just..."

"Open your eyes, don't use your problems as an excuse Sasuke, because we all have problems to deal with," Itachi said.

"Not everyone has my problems," Sasuke said.

"Does it really matter? Problems are problems, solve them and they go away," Suigetsu said.

"An addiction is not that easy," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You don't understand."

"I understand that you try until it gets too hard and then you give up," Itachi said.

He just looked down.

"If you don't like something about yourself then change it, you don't like being addicted right?" Itachi asked and Sasuke shook his head. "Then when you see Orochimaru go the other way."

Sasuke just sighed and got up, "I'm going to bed."

"No you aren't, sit back down," Itachi ordered.

"Why?" he sighed.

"Don't you get it, you're just blowing this off, but you're not just going to beat it by going back to it every now and then and hoping to dodge anything you may say while you're on drugs," Itachi said.

"You think I don't know that?" Sasuke glared.

"You sure aren't acting like you do," Itachi said.

"I told you it's just difficult for me," he said.

"Why are you waiting to change this, is there a reason besides difficulty?" Suigetsu asked.

"What?"

"Well, I know you and anything that has ever been too difficult has always made you try to achieve to beat it," he explained.

"I'm going to bed," Sasuke said.

"Fine, but Sasuke?" Itachi said.

"What?"

"Do you remember what I said last time?" Itachi asked.

"What?"

"Do drugs again and it'll be back to rehab, I'll let this slide since you didn't actually do the drugs, but I don't want you to bring home anymore drugs," he said.

"Fine," he said as he walked up the stairs.

"Get rid of these," Itachi said as he handed the drugs to Suigetsu.

"Will do," He said.

Itachi sighed as he thought about that night, _'I told Naruto to stay away from Sasuke, yet he didn't listen...maybe instead of keeping them apart I should be trying to get them back together, Sasuke seemed happier then.'_

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Tomorrow by Sixx: A.M.**

**End Note: Okay so there's the chapter please do tell me what you think...there's a bit more of Sasuke's depression and a little of Naruto's side as he's starting to blame himself after the Itachi visit...the next chapter is one that I'm adding in it was not originally in so it may be short but I got the idea from a song off the new Breaking Benjamin CD also it gives me a place to add in more of how Naruto's doing after the break up and after seeing Sasuke**


	21. Dear Agony

**Shelly's Note: Okay I don't have much homework this week so I'm trying to write while I can**

**I own nothing, as always**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 21: Dear Agony**

Naruto hated how he felt. He hated the look on Sasuke's face when he told him he wasn't ready to be friends. The blond never thought he'd be the cause of such a look. He couldn't help but to let out a deep sigh as he thought about the interaction with Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked as he entered the room, noticing Naruto's look of discontent.

"I talked to Sasuke today," he frowned.

"I can beat him up for you if you want," the brunette smiled.

"He did nothing wrong," Naruto looked away.

"Then what's wrong?" Kiba asked, slightly confused.

"When I tried to talk to him, he told me to leave him alone, saying that if I didn't want to be friends to not talk to him," his blue eyes closed as he sighed.

"Oh," was all Kiba could say in response.

"And it's not like I don't want to be friends, I mean I miss him every day, it's just I don't think I could ever go back to being just his friend, you know?" Naruto asked as he sighed and opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling.

"I get what you mean," Kiba said.

"It's just how can someone be so amazingly perfect and so incredibly annoying at the same time?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke is nowhere near perfect," Kiba scoffed.

"I mean perfect for me," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"If you say so," he shrugged. "But you could do better."

"You've never even seen us together," he glared.

"My point exactly, love isn't something to be held in secret if you are in love you tell everyone, I don't care who you are," Kiba said.

"Shut up dog breath," Naruto said as he hit him.

"I'm just saying, he's a singer right?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah so?"

"If he loved you then why don't you have a song about you yet?" Kiba asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he sat up straight.

"Why isn't there an I want you back song or an I love you song or an I miss you song about you written by him?" Kiba asked.

"You know what Kiba you should just shut up, he's not the kind of guy to get all mushy and write about his feelings," Naruto said, not even convincing himself.

"We both know if you meant enough to him or if he felt something for you, then there would be a song about you, because that's what he writes about right? We've both heard his songs," Kiba said.

"Go away, I'm going to take a nap," Naruto said.

"You can try to escape it, but I'm right," Kiba said.

"Fuck you," he said.

"Sorry, I'm straight," Kiba laughed.

"Go to hell," he threw a pillow at him as Kiba walked away.

Naruto lay down on Kiba's couch, suddenly questioning if Kiba was right about Sasuke, and wondering why he didn't have a song.

**NS**

"Hey Sasuke," Suigetsu said, cautiously. The raven didn't say a word, but merely looked up at him. "Look, I know you're mad at me, but I only did it because you're important to me," Suigetsu said.

"I wasn't planning on taking drugs, you should have trusted that," Sasuke said.

"But you are obviously fragile," Suigetsu said.

"Only when the people I trust the most betray me...I thought of all people I could count on you not to," he looked down at the counter he was sitting at.

"Itachi and I care about you and we don't want you to fall back in so we just thought that we'd make sure we knew what you were up to," he sighed.

"I need to feel like I have people in my life that trust me, not like people that are spying on me, I mean Itachi spies on me do I really need that from my friends too?" Sasuke said.

"You obviously still trust us enough to come to us when you're in trouble," Suigetsu said.

"Yes, unlike you guys I trust you, or I thought I did; now I'm not sure if I should. I mean I can trust you to help me with my drug problems, but is that because you're my friend or because you're part of my band?" Sasuke glared.

"Excuse me?" Suigetsu said in disbelief.

"If I weren't the lead singer of the band, would you give a damn about me?"

"You have always been my friend," Suigetsu said.

"Then why would you dare side with Itachi?" he glared.

"I'm sorry, I was worried about you," Suigetsu said and walked away.

**NS**

Sasuke found himself once again on his roof looking over the city of Konoha. He wasn't sure why he found it so comforting, maybe it was the fact that he felt like no one could touch him, as if nothing was real. The dark haired teen was fed up with feeling, probably because he still thought about his parents and since he had yet to get over their deaths, he didn't feel like he could love.

Sasuke had his guitar on his lap, yet another thing to relax him. He was unsure of what to do. The anniversary of his parent's death was coming up and he knew he didn't want to do drugs and it felt as if he had no one to turn to with Naruto gone and Suigetsu on Itachi's side.

He decided music would be the best idea to get him through the memory of his parents, so he started to play as he looked out toward the direction the graveyard they were buried was in.

Sasuke felt as if he had nothing left within him, that there was nothing left for him to give to the world. He had given his parents, he had given his heart, he had given his brother and best friend because he felt betrayed by them, what else did he left to give? He looked up as he sang as if singing to his parents in heaven to bring him up to heaven with them, that he could die in the city he was born in and join them. However, he knew he wouldn't, because with the things he had done, he wouldn't be going to heaven if there truly were one.

Sasuke knew he had to let the thoughts of death and joining his parents go. He had to fight the enemy within him that told him there was nothing left. He had to rise above anything that may make him not want to fight anymore.

It was agony to be in so much pain, to remember the deaths of his parents. It was agony to want to do drugs, but also to not want to do drugs at the same time. It was agony to be in love with Naruto and terrified of taking any kind of leap that may break his heart, but finding not doing anything would do just that as well.

He was suffering by agony that was growing inside him. He was wondering if it had to be that way, as it seemed like so many other people could maintain normal happy lives, except him. He had to defeat the faceless enemy, the one inside himself, the one that made him fear love and anything associated with it.

His and Naruto's break up was sudden. He'd been dragged down by his parents' death his entire life, and now the breakup was dragging him down. He knew though he had to pick himself up and fight until the end, get over those things dragging him down in order to move on.

Ever since his parents' death, he'd felt the fear of love crawl under his skin. At first, it was just under the surface, but now it runs deep within him and he had thought that Naruto would be the one to cure it. However, he loved Naruto, and he knew Naruto couldn't be the one to cure it if he were to be the one to benefit from it. Sasuke had to fight this, Sasuke had to beat this, before he could say he truly loved someone and therefore he couldn't be with Naruto until he beat it.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He was sick of feeling as if he couldn't love. He was sick of feeling buried by the weight of his parent's death. It had been long enough, it was time for him move on.

He wanted the feeling to go away. He felt pulled by love pulling him down in the sense of down to Earth with Naruto. He felt hate all around him though that made him want to lift up to heaven with his parents. Moreover, when Naruto was gone, he really had nothing left anymore.

He felt like he was going numb. As if there was nothing left to feel. He wanted to get his life back but he wasn't sure how he was going to do that, how he would get past the one thing that plagued his life for so long. If he could move on from his parent's death he knew he could move on from Naruto, or try to win him back.

Sasuke stopped playing and looked out over the city. He let out a sigh as he stared for a moment, suddenly realizing the one thing he failed to do all these years. Sasuke knew what he had to do, it wouldn't be easy, but it was something he'd been avoiding all his life. He decided that he'd talk to Itachi in the morning, for now he was relaxed just looking at the city lights.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin**

**End Note: As I said this chapter is added in so I'm sorry if it is not one of my best, I didn't really plan to have it I just love the song and felt it kind of fit with Sasuke's struggle to get over his parent's death and also his new struggle with the break up. The next chapter will be a Sixx:A.M. song anyone want to guess which one? Or what will happen?**


	22. Permission

**helly's Note: I know that there are errors in these chapters that I'm not having a beta look over but I'm trying to get these up as fast as possible so I can get the next chapter up and get the story done so that I can move on to the next one cause I don't have time like I do this week often, so I'm trying to take advantage of that time I do have...**

**As Always I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 22: Permission**

Sasuke woke up with a frown on his face. It was a date that he did not like to remember, because it was the anniversary of when his life going to hell. It was the anniversary of his parents' death; he didn't need a calendar to tell him that, all he needed was the feeling he had in his chest that morning.

He let out a sigh, as he knew what he decided he had to do, he got to work on it all morning. Sasuke wouldn't improvise when it came to this, not when it was something that he could easily find difficult to do in the first place. Therefore, he locked himself in his room all morning, even as Itachi tried to coax him out with breakfast.

It wasn't until around noon when Sasuke finally opened his door and went down to see Itachi. He had his guitar and the same frown on his face since he woke up.

"Hey," Sasuke said, rather quietly.

"Hello Sasuke, how are you feeling?" Itachi asked, as he looked at his brother, who was a mess.

"Like crap, as to be expected today though," Sasuke said.

Itachi just frowned, "Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I do want something else though," Sasuke said as he looked down.

"Oh? And what would that be?" he asked, for once genuinely confused.

"To go visit Mother and Father," the youngest Uchiha said, looking up at his brother.

Itachi was in shock, of all the years Sasuke had never wanted to go to their gravesites. He never wanted to even think that they were truly dead, as if they were just on vacation. "Of course we can, I just never thought you wanted to," Itachi said.

"I don't, but it's something that I need to do," he said.

Itachi just nodded, understanding, "I planned to go see them this afternoon anyway, we can go now if you'd like."

Sasuke nodded.

"But first go get cleaned up, you can't see our parents looking like that," Itachi ordered.

Sasuke nodded and walked up stairs quickly to get dressed. Once he was out of hearing range, Itachi pulled out his cell phone.

"_Inuzuka residence," _the person on the other end said.

"Yes, I'd like to speak with Naruto," Itachi said.

"_One moment," _it was silent for a few moments before he could hear the blond enter the room.

"_Hello?_" Naruto's voice came over the other line.

"Hello Naruto, its Itachi," he said.

"_Look I've stayed away from him okay, you can leave me alone," _Naruto sighed.

"I'm not calling about that," Itachi said, obviously annoyed.

"_Then what?"_ he was obviously confused.

"Sasuke is going to our parents' graves this afternoon, for the first time, it'll probably be an emotional experience for him and he could use some support, you know a friend," Itachi said.

"_But we aren't friends," _Naruto pointed out.

"Just come, hide somewhere he won't see you, you can't miss the Uchiha graves they are the most extravagant in the graveyard, I think he has something to tell them, he's trying to get over it and a friend would really help him," Itachi said. "Come and maybe it will change your mind."

"_What time are you going?"_ the blonde sighed.

"He's getting ready right now," Itachi smirked.

"_I'll try to be there, I'm not making any promises," _Naruto said, unsure if he should.

"Do try, I have to go now, Sasuke is coming back down stairs," Itachi said as he hung up the phone.

Sasuke came down stairs and Itachi just gave him a small, reassuring smile and said, "Let's go."

**NS**

The Uchiha graves were the largest in the graveyard. In a way, they were as intimidating as the people that were now buried there once were, with the same silent kind of power.

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked at the ground, "Sorry I failed to visit you, and I guess it was just too hard for me to admit that you're gone. I know I probably haven't made you proud, you looked down on drug addicts and I should have known better, mother taught me better than that. You probably know what made me come here, but if not it was actually a guy. I know you'd probably look down on that too, but he was the best thing that could happen to me. I guess I kind of fell in love with him and didn't know it, but he's not here today because I wasn't over this and I lost him because I'm just messed up."

As the youngest Uchiha talked, Itachi stood back, so he could have his moment. He was too caught up in talking to them to notice the blond that appeared next to Itachi.

"Anyways, I wrote something for you, I know it probably won't make anything better, but I think I need it to move on," Sasuke said. He picked up his guitar that he brought with him, and started to play.

The beginning he had more written for Itachi, to say sorry that their parents' death affected him so much. However, he felt it might work for them too, as if they were looking down on him, watching him, they could make sense of his life in the parts he couldn't remember. In addition, he was sorry to them as well for becoming a drug addict and he didn't know how to say that enough.

Talking to his parents made him vulnerable. He was telling them everything he was sure they had already seen and trying to make amends with them. It was as if he was taking off everything that he'd put up to shield him from their death.

He was revealing his secrets to them, the ones that he didn't feel he could reveal to the rest of the world. Moreover, in order to heal he needed to tell them; he needed their permission in a sense.

Naruto looked at Itachi, who was just staring at Sasuke. He whispered, "Thanks for telling me."

"Thanks for coming," He whispered back.

They both knew Sasuke was singing about when he did drugs, what happened especially the last time. He had just sat there, drifted off, didn't say much or complete sentences. He was asking for forgiveness for becoming someone his parents wouldn't recognize.

"Telling my parents everything is a big deal to him," Itachi whispered as he looked at the blond.

"I know," he whispered back.

"I never in a million years thought he'd come here, and I thought it was even more impossible for him to tell them about him and you," Itachi said in a whispered explanation.

"I get it," Naruto replied.

"It should count for something," Itachi whispered as he looked back at his brother.

Everything he did, every move he made, every thought that ran through his mind, came back to his parents. It needed to end. He couldn't live his life thinking about his dead parents, trying to make the thought of them go away, and then feeling worse for doing something that would disappoint them.

He ended the song and let out a deep breath. As he looked at his parents' grave the vulnerability took over and the tears that he didn't let out at their funeral ran silently down his cheeks.

"It doesn't feel real when you don't get a chance to really say goodbye," Sasuke said. "That's why I didn't go to the front at your funeral, I stayed in the back. People thought it was because I couldn't bear to see you guys dead, it was more because I didn't want to admit that you were. But I guess there is a time for everything thing so, I guess this is goodbye," Sasuke said, trying to hold it together.

"It's okay Sasuke, you can let it all out," Itachi said as he and Naruto walked over to the youngest Uchiha.

"We're here for you," Naruto said.

Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto in shock before pulling the blond into a hug and using him for a shoulder to cry on.

"It's okay, I'm here," Naruto said as he held Sasuke in his arms.

"Let's get you home, I think this was enough for today," Itachi said, happy Sasuke turned to Naruto.

Sasuke pulled away from the blonde slightly, who seemed to be keeping a protective grip on him, and nodded.

**NS**

The ride back to the Uchiha house was quiet and awkward. No one knew what to say or do after the emotion displayed.

"Sasuke can we go somewhere and talk?" Naruto said once they pulled up to the house.

"Yeah," he said and turned to Itachi to tell him where they'd be. "We'll be up in my room."

"Okay," he said, smirking on the inside that they were getting closer once again.

They quickly made their way up the stairs and to Sasuke's room, shutting the door behind them. Sasuke sat on his bed; Naruto sat on the chair at his desk, as he didn't want to get too close.

"So," Sasuke said.

"So, I don't want to not be friends anymore," Naruto said.

Sasuke was surprised, "Really?"

"I know you need people that are there for you and support you, and I want to be one of those people," Naruto said.

"But what about what you said before?" Sasuke asked, somewhat angrily.

"Forget what I said before, because you make it really hard to say away from you and stay mad at you, you know that?" Naruto asked.

"So you want to try to be friends again?" he asked quietly.

"That's what I'm saying," Naruto said.

"I guess we can try," He said, finding the day was suddenly turning better.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Permission by Sixx: A. M.**

**End Note: So Sasuke is getting over his parent issue and they are trying to be friends once again...if I don't decide to add another chapter as I'm kind of considering the next one will be the talent show anyone wanna guess what they will perform?**


	23. Life Is Beautiful

**Shelly's Note: Again sorry if there are any mistakes in this, I am trying to get this out quickly so I can work on other stories**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 23: Life is Beautiful**

Kiba looked at Sasuke as he and Naruto walked into school. There wasn't a dating vibe about them, he knew that much, though he could see the sexual tension radiate off them.

"So you decided to be social again," Kiba smiled with a knowing look.

Sasuke felt uncomfortable as he said, "Naruto and I worked out some differences and are friends again."

Kiba looked toward Naruto, who only smiled. "Don't act like nothing happened, I mean how can you guys go from avoiding each other to acting like best buds in one day?" Kiba crossed his arms.

"There are some things you don't need to know," Sasuke said.

"Just know we're friends," Naruto said with a smile.

"Is that all?" he dared to ask.

Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto said, "Yes that is all."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and said, "Can you excuse us?"

"If you want to make out I really don't care," Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Seriously there is nothing going on between us," Sasuke said as he walked away.

"Nice going," said Naruto.

"I was trying to help," said Kiba with a sigh.

"How is that helping?" he asked.

"He has to understand people don't care," Kiba explained.

"We aren't together, I was serious on that, so can you please just drop it because I do want to be his friend," Naruto said before going to find Sasuke.

He found Sasuke sitting outside the school in a secluded area.

"I'm sorry about him, he shouldn't have said anything especially at school," Naruto said.

"I don't care that he did, what upsets me is that you told him but you didn't tell me that you told him we dated," Sasuke said.

"Why should that upset you the most, it's not like he was mad about it," Naruto asked.

"Because when he brought it up I had no way to expect it to come up in a conversation," Sasuke said.

"Come on Sasuke, I was living at his house, did you really think that I didn't tell him?" Naruto asked.

"Do you really not have the courtesy to tell me, friends tell each other things so they don't look stupid, I mean I told you when I told my band because I knew they would comment," Sasuke said.

"We were dating then," Naruto said.

"And we're friends now, or at least trying to be," Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry I just kind of forgot until he brought it up and assumed," Naruto said.

Sasuke let out a sigh, "Its fine."

"So you mean you don't care that I told him just that I didn't tell you that I told him?" Naruto asked.

"Well the fact that you told him wasn't what made me mad, so I guess I don't," Sasuke shrugged. Before the conversation could go any further, the bell rang. "We better get to class," Sasuke said as he made his way to the school.

All Naruto could think about the entire day was if Sasuke would be up to a public relationship if they were to try again, but he didn't know how to ask.

**NS**

It was after school and Naruto and Kiba were in Kiba's living room watching TV. "So the talent show is at eight, are you going to go?" Kiba asked.

"Yep, you're coming with me," Naruto smiled.

"Everyone's going to want to go to see Sasuke perform," Kiba said.

"That's why they are assigning seats this year rather than general admission, I already bought us some," Naruto said.

"I hate you," Kiba mumbled.

"You could never hate me," Naruto chuckled.

Kiba rolled his eyes and the room went silent for a moment.

"So I have a problem," Naruto said.

"What kind of problem?" Kiba asked.

"How do I ask Sasuke if he'd be up for a public relationship if we were to try again?" Naruto asked, a little nervous about the question.

"I knew this would happen if you became friends with him," Kiba shook his head. "But really only after a day?"

"Just help me," Naruto sighed. "And it's been a little longer than a day you asshole."

"Just ask, the worst he can say is no right?" Kiba said.

"I guess so," Naruto said with a sigh.

**NS**

Sasuke was playing his guitar, not playing a song but rather just strumming the chords without any thought to it. His mind was elsewhere, on a certain blond.

"You okay Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yeah, just thinking," Sasuke said.

"Oh, okay in that case you need to start getting ready because I remember that you take forever to get ready for shows," Suigetsu said.

"I remember you used to ask what I was thinking about," Sasuke said.

"You don't remember shit," Suigetsu smirked.

"That's a lie," Sasuke glared. "I wasn't always on drugs."

"So what are you thinking about?" he asked as he sat down.

"Naruto," the raven sighed.

"See didn't need to ask, I already knew," he smiled.

"I don't think I can stay friends with him much longer," Sasuke said.

"Oh and why's that?" Suigetsu asked.

"Because after tonight my drug problem will be out, if I can tell about that, then why can't tell about him?" the raven asked.

"Talk to him, not me," Suigetsu said.

"You are absolutely no help," Sasuke said.

**NS**

Sasuke was backstage at the talent show with his band, with people stare him. In school, Sasuke didn't dress quite the way he would for a show; he didn't look as sexy as he could. In short, for school Sasuke toned it down. However, for the talent show, Sasuke didn't hold back as it would be the first time he would be on stage in a long while.

"Sasuke you're on," the stage manager called to him.

He opened the show, thanking people for coming, and introduced the first act. The night went by rather quickly from there on as he introduced the acts and talked with his band backstage. By the end of the night, they had seen many kinds of talent, and even some who weren't that talented, and most were eager to see Sharingan perform.

Sasuke came on stage for the last time of the night as his band finished setting up the instruments behind him, "Alright well now that you guys have cast your vote for your favorite performance of the night, we're going to play you something new. A lot of you probably wonder the real reason I came to this school, well maybe with the rumors you may have heard this song will explain why my brother sent me here," Sasuke said as the band started to play behind him.

Naruto sat front row, watching as the raven practically just said he is a recovering drug addict. That after rehab he couldn't be trusted so he was sent to the school because he didn't try to quit so he couldn't quit. What Sasuke was also saying though, was that this was his second chance that he was ready to start truly living because he knew what it was like to almost die.

Many of the kids sitting in the room didn't know what it was like to go to their parents' funeral, on one hand, it made him want to die, on the other it made him understand what it felt like to be alive. He remembered the day of the funeral how being surrounded by so much death, could make a person feel alive for a mere fact that you were the lucky one that made it.

Sasuke partially wrote the chorus to himself, as in the first part was for him to remind himself to open his eyes, to take his own advice. In addition, that he needed to remember that life is beautiful, that not every day may be perfect but life in general was beautiful if you let be.

Sasuke knew things that most people his age didn't. He was in the music industry he was surrounded by it, that doesn't mean that he had to be caught up in it. However, he was caught in the tangled web of drugs. Moreover, he almost died, causing his brother to finally help him.

He was waiting to die. He wanted to die in a way, as he was so reckless that he didn't care. However, rehab was worse. Going to school and falling in love just to get his heart broken was worse. It took going to his parents' grave to make him feel better. However, that really was more of Naruto's doing.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and frowned. He hated the last part of chorus. Of course, people would cry at his funeral. Yet it was easy for him to see how Sasuke would start to think people wouldn't as he had a knack for making them angry. Though he knew people would, as Sasuke had many people that cared about him, not only the fans but also people who were friends that genuinely cared.

Suigetsu didn't like the idea of playing this song to let Sasuke's secret out in the open. However, he liked the song and so he let it slide. He also didn't like certain parts of the lyrics, but Sasuke refused to change them. The light haired teen could see it being a hit; however, he could also see bad press coming their way as soon as the paparazzi found out about Sasuke's issues.

The band stopped playing and the crowd cheered. Sasuke and the band walked backstage to see Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Nice choice of song," He said.

"Glad you thought so," Sasuke pushed past him.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to protect you from the press, this was your choice," Itachi said.

"Good, I want it to be known," Sasuke said as he walked outside, knowing it would be his last night without cameras around him.

"Hey."

He turned to find Naruto waiting for him, "Hey."

"Can we talk?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, actually there's something I wanted to talk to you about," Sasuke said with a small smile.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Life Is Beautiful by Sixx: A. M.**


	24. I'd Come For You

**Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated...This will not be a long chapter probably...I am updating because I am going out of town after this week and I didn't want to leave without updating as I felt that it would be wrong to leave it that long with no update...**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 24: I'd Come For You**

"So that wasn't a very obvious way of telling people you know," Naruto said as he and Sasuke started to walk.

"I know, but I figured with all the rumors about me that people hear, people can make of it what they want. This way I can live my life out in the open at least, I told Itachi I'm sick of hiding it," Sasuke said.

"Oh," Naruto looked down.

"There are a lot of things about my life that I'm sick of hiding," Sasuke said as he stopped walking.

"Would I be on that list?" Naruto looked him in the eyes.

"The very top," Sasuke smirked.

"Yet your drug problem is the thing that gets the song?" Naruto joked with a grin.

"What now you want me to be all cliché too?" Sasuke let a small smile grace his features as Naruto wrapped his arms around him.

"Yep," Naruto said.

"Well you're in luck then, I already had one planned," he said.

Naruto then noticed Sasuke's guitar on his back, wondering why he hadn't noticed that earlier, as the raven pulled them to a spot they could sit down. Once they sat down at the park, he pulled out his guitar started to play a rather slow tune.

Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair as he was playing and singing to him. They leaned up against a tree as the raven showed his heart to the blond. Naruto couldn't help but smile as Sasuke sang to him, he had never had a song written and sung to him before.

Naruto felt that being there with him, singing to him that was enough to make it up. In his mind, Sasuke had surely been forgiven, as long as he stayed okay with a public relationship.

A small part of him wondered if the raven was just good at writing songs, which would explain why he could get Naruto and plenty of other people to melt in his hands. But it was a very small part of him, as he looked in Sasuke eyes, and he knew opening up to people was difficult for him to do.

Sasuke knew for once that he was following his heart instead of his head. He hoped that it didn't get him into trouble, or that sales didn't drop because of it. He figured most people didn't really care about his personal life, or if they did that, they liked his music enough to still buy it even if he dated a guy.

Naruto smiled as he cuddled as close to Sasuke as he could. He couldn't imagine how life could get much better. It was as if he were on the top of the world in that moment.

Sasuke felt Naruto's warmth at his side and knew that he had made the right choice. He felt that no matter what the press might say about him, if he had Naruto, there he could face it. And he knew he'd need him as they would be all over him about the song and once they saw him and Naruto together there would be no leaving him alone.

Sasuke ended the song and put the guitar to the side, "Did you like it?"

"It was perfect," Naruto smiled as he kissed Sasuke.

"Can you do me a favor?" Sasuke asked.

"What?"

"This time, try not to leave me," Sasuke said before kissing the blonde lightly.

"Then you do me a favor," he smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't give me a reason to," Naruto laughed as he kissed him again.

As they kissed Sasuke saw some lights flash in a distance and had a feeling that it was already starting. "Let's go back to my house," Sasuke said as he stood up.

Naruto nodded as Sasuke helped him up, "Okay."

They started back towards Sasuke's house, holding hands. "So you know there are people with cameras following us right?" Naruto asked.

"They were taking pictures of us at the park too," Sasuke said.

"You really don't care?" Naruto smiled.

"I told you I mean it this time," Sasuke said. "Unless they bother you, I'm not going to say anything."

"Are you kidding me, I love cameras," Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, you say that now," Sasuke chuckled. "You weren't saying that when I was paranoid of them. And you won't be saying that if they catch you doing something bad."

They started to walk into the Uchiha residence when Naruto asked, "Why would they want to follow me?"

"Don't act stupid, you're dating me, they will want to know what you're doing, who you are all that stuff," Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh, okay," said Naruto as he made his way into the kitchen and Sasuke quickly followed.

"Naruto, how nice to have you back around the house," Itachi gave his brother a knowing look.

"Yeah, it just took your brother pulling that stick out of his ass," Naruto grinned.

"Oh?" Itachi smirked.

"Yeah, the song he wrote me was actually really sweet," Naruto smiled.

"Really" Itachi asked.

"Yep, I think he's a softy for me," Naruto said.

"So I take it you two are back together," Itachi said.

"You'd take it right," Naruto grinned.

"Come on Naruto let's go upstairs," Sasuke said.

"Are you planning to move back in Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know, we'll see," Naruto said as he followed Sasuke upstairs.

They quickly went up to Sasuke's room and shut the door before lying on the bed. Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's chest as he traced the lines of his abs and Naruto traced the lines of his back.

"It feels like last time we rushed everything, let's just go slow this time, we already know how it ended when everything moved too fast," Sasuke said.

"Sounds good, slow and steady win the race right?" Naruto said.

"Right," Sasuke smiled as he lifted himself up so that his and Naruto's faces were even. They started to kiss, Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip and the kiss became more passionate. Sasuke didn't bother fighting for dominance as he was flipped over on his back and Naruto dominated the kiss. Their hands were touching everywhere on each other's body, both wanting to touch what it felt they hadn't in so long.

Sasuke broke away from the kiss, "I thought we were going to go slow."

"I know, I know," Naruto said. "I guess I missed you way more than I thought."

Sasuke let out a small laugh, "Me too."

"Maybe we should just go to sleep," Naruto suggested.

Sasuke just nodded and Naruto kicked off his pants and lay down next to him so he was in his boxers and t-shirt.

"You're lucky bright orange boxers don't turn guys on," Sasuke said.

"I can take off my shirt," Naruto grinned.

"Go to sleep Naruto," Sasuke said.

"I love you too," he laughed as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke leaned into his hold and fell asleep, soon followed by Naruto.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: I'd Come For You by Nickelback**

**End Note: Not my best chapter what I felt had to happen...**


	25. Breaking Inside

**Shelly's Note: I'm so sorry it's been so long, but I've had a lot going on. I went on vacation and then school started so I've been crazy busy. Plus I changed the song I used this chapter because the one I had just didn't work.**

**Chapter 25: Breaking Inside**

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in the Raven's room, relaxing before they had to go to school. "It's going to be crazy going to school today," Sasuke said.

"I know," Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke looked out the window, "There are at least twenty photographers outside."

Naruto stood next to him, "Forget about them, we have a little bit of time before we have to go to school, I want to spend that with you, not thinking about them."

Sasuke let a small smile grace his features as he sat next to the blonde, "I want to you hear another song that I wrote."

"When did you do this?" Naruto asked.

"Before we got back together, I was debating which of the songs to use for the talent show, this one would cause the least controversy," Sasuke said.

"Well, let's hear it," Naruto said handing him his guitar.

Sasuke started to play, and remembered what he had written down in his notebook.

Naruto knew he had affected him when he left. Before Naruto, Sasuke would never have thought about why he was alone. He knew that Sasuke was done with running away from everything he wanted and done with the drugs.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for his reaction. He felt that he was getting a good reaction because there was a small smile on his face. He was trying to tell Naruto that he was done with all his excuses.

They both knew that Sasuke was afraid to love, however they also knew that this was his way of moving on, stepping into his fear. He had to let go of the past of his parents' deaths in order for anything between them to be able to happen.

Sasuke ended the song and turned to Naruto, "So what do you think?"

"I liked it, but you know I like pretty much everything that you write," Naruto smiled.

He gave a small smile, "I know, I guess I really shouldn't ask you then."

"You should always ask my opinion," Naruto warned. "We should get to school."

Sasuke let out a little chuckle as he followed Naruto out the door to his bedroom, "Yours is the only one that matters."

"You got that right," he smiled as they walked down the stairs.

"We're going to school," Sasuke said to his brother as they made their way toward the door.

"I suggest walking, people will crowd the limo, they won't be able to drive," Itachi said.

"That bad?" Naruto asked.

"You don't know the half of it," Sasuke said as they walked out of front door to camera flashes.

"Sasuke is it true that you battled with drugs?" one reporter asked.

"Yes," he said as he grabbed Naruto's hand leading him through the crowd of photographers.

"Is that why the band is not touring right now?" asked another photographer.

"Yes," he said.

"Is it true that you are gay Sasuke?" asked the first reporter.

He lifted his hand that was intertwined with Naruto's up, "What do you think?"

"What is your name?" asked a third reporter.

"Naruto," he said as Sasuke pulled him through the crowd of reporters and cameras and into the limo, ignoring his brother's advice.

"No more questions, we have school," Sasuke said as he shut the door.

"Why are you ignoring his advice?" Naruto asked.

He knocked on the window to the driver, "Yes Mr. Uchiha?"

"Just get through and past the crowd," Sasuke said.

The driver nodded and rolled the window back up and Sasuke said, "He'll get us out of this mess of photographers. Also the windows are tinted, which doesn't make for very good photos."

"Oh, okay," said Naruto as the driver seemed to get effortlessly through the crowd paparazzi. "He does this a lot for you, doesn't he?"

"Yes," Sasuke sighed.

Soon enough they were at school, where the paparazzi caught up with them. They were leaning against a wall outside the school, waiting for their friends to show up, yet trying to be boring as to not give the photographers a good picture.

"At least they can't follow us to class," Naruto smiled.

"They can just draw more attention to us until then," Sasuke shrugged.

"Then let's just give them what they want, a good picture and a chance to flaunt that you're all mine," Naruto smirked.

Sasuke let a small smile spread across his lips as Naruto pulled him into kiss. It was a light one, no tongue was involved, it was gentle and the cameras went crazy and so did the people at school.

A girl came up to Sasuke almost in tears, "Please say it isn't so, you can't be gay. I love you."

"Sorry I am," he said, his hand still intertwined with Naruto's.

"I mean I saw the tabloids today, but I never believe those things," she said. "Thought you were just good friends."

He actually felt bad for her, "Look, you don't even really know me so you couldn't have possibly loved me, I'm sure there's some guy out there who isn't gay that you'll fall in love with."

"But I do love you," she said.

"What's your name even?" Naruto asked.

"Aimi," She said.

"Well, Aimi, what he meant to say, was you may feel love for Sasuke now, but you'll find someone you love even more later, and that person will be your true love," Naruto said.

"Don't give me that crap, you were all excited when he came here too Naruto," she said.

Sasuke did his best to contain a chuckle at remembering the first time he and Naruto met.

"Yeah, but we had to get to know each other," Naruto said. "So that it wouldn't be superficial love."

"Are you calling me superficial?" she asked.

"No," he said. "Not at all."

"This isn't going anywhere, let's just leave it at, I'm gay and you can't change it," Sasuke said. The girl frowned and stormed away.

"That's a great quote for our magazine, do you mind if we use it Sasuke," a reporter asked.

"Get the fu..." Sasuke was cut off by Naruto pulling him away.

"Come on, I think Sasuke's had enough of cameras and reporters," Naruto said.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly walked away, only to be followed. Sasuke just said, "Let's just go to class, they can't follow us there."

Naruto smiled, "Sounds good."

Naruto and Sasuke walked into class leaving the photographers behind and ignoring the girls who cried that Sasuke was gay. The blonde turned to Sasuke and said, "You see I can handle paparazzi, and you, and the fans, and whatever else you want to throw at me. I'm not going anywhere unless you make me."

Sasuke smiled, "You better not, I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled.

As the bell rang students filed into the class, including their friends who sat down next to them, treating them the same as they would any other day. It was then that Sasuke realized that life was good.

**The End.**

**Song that used to be in the chapter: Breaking Inside by Shinedown**

**End Note: I was going to write a last chapter with a lemon however I decided against it as I said in this that they wanted to go slow and that is not going slow...**


End file.
